


地上太平

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: 地上太平 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: 地上太平 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931995
Kudos: 5





	1. 初雪

※日據朝鮮時代

※逃家少爺x巫堂

※內容涉及宗教，部分知識皆為google和學術文獻參考來，有錯請指正：]

[簡體版圖片01](http://www.taichangle.com/txtimgs/20200921/20200921011147723.png)

[簡體版圖片02](http://www.taichangle.com/txtimgs/20200921/20200921011223289.png)

_你們不要想我來、是叫地上太平．我來、並不是叫地上太平、乃是叫地上動刀兵。因為我來、是叫人與父親生疏、女兒與母親生疏、媳婦與婆婆生疏。人的仇敵、就是自己家裡的人。──馬太福音10:34-36_

**‧初雪**

羅渽民看自己踏出來的鞋印，和以往熟悉的不同。

牧師和挑夫喊他，說該走了，這是你第一次跟宣教，得要好好學。他馬上扛起自己的皮包斜掛肩上，跳上馬車。

這雙鞋子是他自己買的，自己一個人走去皮鞋行，說要訂做鞋子，一雙牛皮的皮鞋。有別於以往總是請來固定的製鞋師來測量腳長、楦寬、製版、挑皮革挑顏色，這次他重新打亂那些尺寸和數字，自己一個人走去買鞋。

父親不喜歡他那雙鞋，嫌棄難看，因為破壞他們家一直以來一統的風格和款式。那雙新鞋子，沒有什麼花樣，也沒刻花，更沒活生生剛剝的皮的溫度，只是一雙稍微有點銀子就能買到的鞋子。可羅渽民就喜歡。看，連鞋底都不同，不用再跟以前一樣，不用再踏出連鞋底都要被規訓的印子，多好。

他高興得踩出一串小步舞曲，就連上教會也不那麼鬱悶了，就連司琴時都忍不住多踩幾下踏板。

那個秋天他和一群朋友們加入了一個社團，這社團有點神祕，大家每天都激情地討論、爭辯關於，何謂Democracy。朋友說這個Democracy呢，日本那邊也吵得正兇，要實踐起來有點難度，因為政府一邊提倡，又一邊管束，左右為難。最難的是什麼？就是有人順便帶進來另一種東西，你們知道Democracy不能這樣翻嗎？日本人怕說出來就是因為他們有天皇。呀渽民，你們家不是有很多房間嗎？可以借一間給我們討論嗎？

羅渽民有聽沒有懂，什麼卡普啊、什麼普羅啊文學啊運動啊、什麼迪模克西的啊他沒法消化，但他感興趣，喜歡大家討論時炯炯有神的雙眼。平時在這他也沒辦法發表什麼意見，聽見他們要借地方，就點頭說好啊，我家那麼多空房間沒用，就來吧。

他知道他都知道，這樣傻呼呼的「好啊」大家最愛了。大家也都當他傻呼呼的，沒心眼。這樣就好。他想。他不想像父親的教訓那樣，心要狠毒、手段要辣、敵人的後路要斷。就當個只負責在旁邊大笑拍手附和「聽起來好棒」的單純大學生就好了。

浩浩蕩蕩帶了一群大學生回去，奶娘說怎麼回事，今天給家裡添書卷氣呢，羅渽民沒多講，就要傭人多捎點吃的喝的來。一群十幾二十歲的青年都跟頭狼似的怎樣都餵不飽，廚房忙翻了，但家裡少爺吩咐什麼他們當然都要做到。尤其是那些年輕女傭們，還不都愛趁機端茶水過去。平時端杯水給老爺夫人就叫叫叫，今天讓他們連續跑好幾趟拎餐盤過去給少爺都不嫌累。

說到底都是羅渽民吧。就這家唯一的兒子，誰都巴望著他能給羅家留香火，越多越好，最好都是男的，讓他們羅家能跟煙花一樣四散發射。當然，要忽略十九年前算命師那則亂來的胡話，若不是時代改變、王朝大改走西化路，沒準這算命的要被羅渽民他爸堵死職業生涯，往後只能蹲路邊要飯吃。

羅家才不會斷後。這點羅老爺非常確定。他兒子生得多俊，從娘胎出來就比其他嬰兒漂亮得多，說不定這是因為母親子宮內累積了五個姊姊的養分，精緻漂亮不在話下，體格也是一等一。中學時田徑隊賽跑冠軍，讀書天生不敏但後天極用功，現在進了專科當大學生，還是個醫學生，這都要歸功於他嚴格的教育。

上面五個姊姊嫁得都好，現在全家人就等給妹妹物色好的夫婿。羅家就這麼一個兒子，說什麼都要栽培成人才中的人才。

這聚會也是。羅老爺聽兒子帶同學回來讀書討論，聊得多開心，知識分子講的話那麼難他們傭人聽不懂，就說少爺在討論哲學呢。哲學最難懂，他們討論的東西也難懂，那他們應該算是在討論哲學吧。

不只是討論哲學，還討論怎麼改革呢。羅渽民咬一口糖餅，跟著朋友們大笑。他最會抓拍子了，知道什麼時候是停歇、什麼時候要一起加入話題、什麼時候要附和或反駁。他最懂看眼色了。人人都以為他是最受寵的獨生子、長男、目前羅家唯一能有效繼承財產與名字的人，但羅渽民的每一天是在吃早飯前習慣性先掃一眼父親的臉，再決定今天要快快吃完跑走，還是能稍微慢點吃完再坐車去上學。

『渽民，你都沒說話？你說說，英國老師課堂上講的那些，民族，國家，自強，戀愛──這先撇掉──這些東西講那麼多？我們有做到嗎？既然沒有，為什麼又要說？』

『嗯？』羅渽民沒想到自己會被點名，虧他剛還裝出獨自沉思的樣子。聽了這話，他也沒立即回答，只是微笑。

『你想嘛，無法實踐的想法，還是個好想法嗎？還是只是個空想？』

『嗯……』羅渽民依然掛著笑，雙手鬆鬆地扣在一起，『你剛說的戀愛，不也很重要嗎？李光洙老師說的，戀愛，男女，可是考驗一個人是否能有道德……呢。』

『哎呀？剛剛講了這麼一串你這小子只記得戀愛兩個字？』另一個同學嘴角勾起不懷好意的笑，『該不會是看上哪家姑娘？』

話題被他巧妙地帶過了。現在大家的中心變成了喜歡哪個女孩、去妓院開過葷了沒、跟哪家千金有婚約在，羅渽民心神跑回自己的世界。拋出一個火種後就跑了，也沒人注意到縱火犯全身而退。

原本日子都是這樣過下去的。去學校上課、聽外國老師講難懂的課、和同學一同上華都座看新電影、鬼混、討論些不著邊際的空想。偶爾，他們上街，他跟在後面，雙眼放空地看朋友們熱情呼喊，然後再遭到驅離。被追捕的時候他開心得很，不似喊口號時那麼死氣沉沉，他喜歡邁開雙腿漫無目的地跑。

不是每個人都能像李光洙或姜敬愛能寫出滿懷理想又具深意的作品，也不是每個人都，那麼聰明。羅渽民知道他們這群人成不了什麼氣候。

他知道自己不聰明，吊車尾考上世博蘭斯，勉勉強強做個醫學生，但課堂上老師說什麼他一個字兒都不懂。幸虧他還有個死去的醫生舅舅留下的筆記，會想考醫學也是因為舅舅的關係，他敢說自己從小就跟著舅舅出去看診，雖不是病人，但看著看著也多少能看出些細節。

父親也就滿意他這點，還有每周固定上教會這點，跟，去當司琴這一點。他根本不愛鋼琴，還更想做後面那個拍鼓的。

所以當父親聽見他們聚會內容時，氣得差點把半個家掀了。

『你搞什麼──！蠢貨！怎麼可以跟這些不三不四的瞎攪和！你這背信忘義的傢伙！我怎麼有你這種不肖子！』

『我不過就是跟同學一起──』

『王八蛋！你搞這些是要造反嗎！什麼垃圾書你也讀！你是想把王推翻嗎！？你吃的穿的哪樣不是王給的！』父親就賞他一耳光，繼續在他耳邊嘶吼：『搞什麼運動！什麼革命！你懂什麼了！？學生就該好好讀書，以後你要做醫生、延續羅家，你知不知道我就你一個兒子全都指望你了！？』

『不是的……』

『以後你敢再跟他們鬼混，小心我把你關起來。』

父親扯壞了他的領子，好好的一件白襯衫上都是晚餐的酒水，那死老頭下手完全不知輕重。打死自己兒子可以，但萬萬不可以口舌褻瀆早就不存在的帝國。什麼鬼，說好的倫常呢？

才在心裡咒父親呢，三姊就捧著一盆水和濕毛巾進他房間，捂他發腫的臉頰，說，你怎麼都當個大學生了，還不會看父親臉色，說點假話騙過去呢？碰巧是三姊回來看父母，見到弟弟被父親狠狠教訓的一幕。她們都知道父親對這好不容易盼到的兒子，沒有一點對待珍稀物品的輕盈，反倒是用鐵條束起來那樣，逼著他扳直身子，將他當作鐵塊一樣用火燒、用槌敲。若不是五個姊姊護著，恐怕唯一的兒子輕則被逼瘋重則被打死。母親生完妹妹後就病死了，那之後父親對他更加嚴厲，每天見他就說「要是你媽還在就好了」，直到父親娶進續絃。

有點耳鳴。

『我不都沒回嘴嗎？』他說，『我沒回嘴過啊。』

『沒回嘴，為什麼不裝點樣子呢？你這孩子就這點頑固得像頭牛。』

『才不要。』他接過毛巾，自己按在臉上，『我為什麼要討好他？他有那麼一刻疼過我嗎？沒有的話，別想我當個假惺惺的孝子。我已經夠孝順了。』

三姊知道他說的是考上大學，做個醫學生，然後一場一場從未拒絕過、相親前哨戰似的午茶會。父親要求什麼，羅渽民都做到了。

『你去睡吧，』羅渽民說，『難得回來一趟，明天我還巴望著你帶我去動物園。』

『對，對呢，都說好了。』三姊說，『你外甥多期待，說要回來看渽民舅舅，都不用我催，就自己收好行李了。手按好，別鬆開了，才能快點消腫。』

那個周末，他和許久不見的外甥、三姊，一起去了新開的動物園。在鐵路局附近，人多著，他高高抱起外甥架在自己肩上，看被人群包圍住而失去興致的獅子。

然後，他們在いちはつ吃了午餐，外甥依然不吃蘆筍灑黑胡椒、美乃滋，全都撥進他盤子裡。他說，討厭啊？下次舅舅煮最好吃的蘆筍給你，保證讓你愛上蘆筍。舅舅要加好多蝦子進去，還要倒進又香又濃的奶油，再加點小管吧，想加什麼都加，絕對煮得好吃。舅舅也就做菜這點可以拿來說嘴了。

那個周末過後，羅渽民就揹著一個大皮包，離開家了。

×

「本來呢……聽你說你也才讀一年大學，也才是醫學菜鳥，而且看你打扮不是普通人家的孩子，我們還不太敢讓你跟，怕你受不了我們……辛苦的行程。」牧師說，「但你醫學知識不錯呢，真的才讀一年？」

「我舅舅是醫生，從小我就跟著他一起去給人看診。」羅渽民說。

「原來是這樣，你想當醫生也是因為他嗎？」

他踢掉腳下阻礙的石子。點點頭。

「你也知道，傳教辛苦，我們以前都是徒步的，」牧師說，「是現在教會穩定了，才可以讓我們用馬車代步。」

「是。」

「你有洗禮名嗎？」牧師看見他襯衫上那塊小而精實的純銀十字架墜子。

「……有，」他說，「以前牧師取的……Joseph。」

「Joseph，Joseph，」牧師頷首，嘴裡重複咀嚼，「以後我還是繼續叫你渽民吧，洗禮名是很難得沒錯，但還是渽民重要。」

唯恐父親找他，他只報了渽民兩字，姓氏先借用了舅舅的姓來。

這牧師是從蘇格蘭來的，原本是位醫生，在中會裡是頗有名望的長老。聽說是五年前自告奮勇要來朝鮮宣教的，自學朝鮮語，花了很多時間才讓當地人接納他；牧師就是靠著看病宣教，不靠西藥，就靠傳統的藥草療法，以免人們提防他藥裡有毒。羅渽民當初跑來這教會，也是聽說了這牧師是醫生，心想說不定能投靠他……浮想聯翩，聽見幾個人喊他把行李放上馬車，他趕緊跑過去幫忙。

「牧師，」他說，「要去哪傳福音呢？」

「下一個要去的村子呢，光看地圖就很遠呢。就算拉馬車趕路，也必須要中途找客棧停歇兩天。」

「要這麼久嗎？」

「傻孩子，傳福音，就是要深入那些被掩藏的寶地。」牧師說，「況且，我們也是要去看看有沒有人正受疾病所苦。」

「……是。」

「醫者呢，雖然重實際經驗，但學院知識也不能少，」牧師上了馬車，拉開遮雨棚。這輛馬車是仿西洋的，據說也是牧師自己造的。「我想你也是有苦衷吧。」

在一個蟬鳴即將消逝的夜晚，羅渽民抱著那皮包來到教會門前，敲敲敲地希望有人來。他知道這時間已經晚了，仍不死心地敲門，敲出一首曲子，從睡夢中醒來的幫手才來給他開門。

幫手喊來牧師，說有個人來，請他們收留。

羅渽民頂著一頭奔跑來的亂髮，大喘著氣，身上都是臭汗。牧師讓廚娘去準備一頓簡單的宵夜給他，白飯、紫菜湯、煎蛋捲和一小盤有點乾掉的章魚腳，羅渽民不顧形象跟餐桌禮儀，抓起筷子就吃。他平時不可能吃這麼樸素、甚至是寒酸的菜，可現在每一口都比過往那些山珍海味還甘美，就連放冷變硬的白飯吃起來都是香軟的。

那天從いちはつ回去後，他看見父親叫傭人把他房裡那些朋友們的書、筆記和除了教科書以外的冊子全都丟去庭院，正好有些落葉枯枝了，就扔進去一起放火燒了。待他循著黑煙跑過去時，書全沒了。

沒了。

他撿起一本倖存的、只燒掉兩三頁的筆記，翻開一看，就是小時候和同學傳閱來去的塗鴉本，沒什麼特殊的紀念價值。特別的那些都燒光了。要說哪些是特別的，可能就是以前媽媽請來西洋畫家教，說要給他補補美術，不然可惜了。他也不知道可惜什麼，但知道自己沒有繪畫天分。上面幾個姊姊會畫的畫、會彈的彈、會拉的拉，還有會自己做出一件裙子的，跟跑步跑出名堂的。就他一個什麼也沒有。就連妹妹都還會唱些歌。若硬要挑一個出來，也只能說他善心了。但善心在一個長子身上有何用？說不定還是缺陷。

噢不對，至少他還長得俊美，家世也好，勉強也是個未來的醫生，要招來一個門當戶對的妻子不是問題。

他一個人坐在庭院裡的大石頭上，捏著僅存的那本塗鴉本，看那堆東西燒完。

當初說想當醫生時，父親喜出望外，感嘆他終於懂事點了。他心裡想的是延續舅舅未竟之業，他想拎著舅舅那個醫生包去給人看病。在兒童能夠成為兒童之後，總有人說怎麼可以帶著身體較弱的孩子頻繁接觸病人，舅舅苦笑，說要是不帶他來，他就每天哭每天鬧，恐怕生病的要是自己，而且天天病，不能來看診了。無所事事的下午，不用學琴也不用學畫更不用上主日學的日子裡，他就抱著舅舅不用的聽診器，和好友玩醫生遊戲。帝努說你再不認真點讀書，以後連醫生都沒得當。他嚇得不輕，每天禱告說會做個乖孩子、會認真讀書，這才搖搖欲墜掛上去。

燒光了之後他回房間，拿出舅舅留給他的醫生包，把用得上的東西塞進去，必要的衣服、偷存起來的錢、已經不堪使用的聽診器。未免錢不見或被偷，他還散落在襯衫、外套、西褲口袋和鞋底四處。在天氣真正轉涼之前翻出家門，逃到了這間教會。他知道這間教會有個外國牧師，而那牧師是個醫生，很早以前就打聽過了。

『拜託您，』他吃完飯後，都還沒吞完，就雙膝跪地只差沒行個大禮，求牧師和牧師娘留下他，『我必須離開那個家，求你帶我一起去傳教。我是世博蘭斯的學生！也是教徒，受過堅信禮的。拜託您了，我知道牧師您也是醫生，求你帶我一起上路……！』

始終沒開口的牧師娘，說，就收留這孩子吧。這孩子看上去挺能做事，雙眼利得很，可以幫你的忙。牧師娘是本地人，是某家大地主的女兒，羅渽民操的口音、穿的衣裳、拿筷的方式和她過去極其相似，她倍感親切。

「先生那個醫生包看起來很舊了，」跟來一起宣教的小幫手尚旼似乎很喜歡他，成天都圍著他轉，「是誰的嗎？」

「我舅舅的。」羅渽民說，「他的遺物。」

「遺物？過世了？」

「嗯，四年前走的。」他說，「肺結核。」

「又是肺結核。」尚旼說，「我妹也是肺結核死的，四歲的時候，我娘天天哭，天天哭，哭到爹說再哭下去就瞎了，瞎了誰去幫忙耕田，所以我就跑來找牧師給我點事情做啦。」

「你也辛苦了。」羅渽民說，「……厚衣服有帶夠嗎？沒有路上給你買點。」

「夠的，出發前教會哥哥們也有給我一些。」

舅舅染上肺結核那時，把他趕回家，讓他不准再跟去看診。舅舅後來也不看診了，就在家裡專心養病。是被傳染的，加上那年冬天大雪不停，連日操勞，免疫力下降，結果自己也病了。去探病那時舅舅還要他掩好口鼻才能進房，而且只准坐在牆邊的椅子上，自己就拿一本書，躺病床上給他說旁人聽了枯燥、他聽了雙耳大放的醫學史。

肺結核在一百年前還是浪漫的病呢，現在已經退流行了，現在要得神經衰弱才是跟得上流行。羅渽民皺眉，不懂為什麼並也能浪漫新潮，人人都得病，他就曾經在學校撿到的風月小報讀過，內地那些文豪個個皆有神經衰弱，因為他們終日憂苦人性之惡，才導致生活不快、精神萎靡。

浪漫個屁。舅舅死了。

父親說母親一家就是運不好，才會這樣。先是次女，再來是么子，都是染病死的。新的媽媽說不上好也說不上討厭，不熟，回到家也很少看見，都窩在自己的花園裡。還有人玩笑說會不會像那些色情小說，其實是要勾引你？繼母勾引兒子的故事多了去了……話都還沒說完，就被他拍一掌。想太多呢，繼母可能連他名字都記不得，只是因為有些年紀不得不找人嫁，不能再像以前那樣千金硬脾氣，才跟父親結婚的。父親也只是念在妹妹還小，前面五個女兒都嫁出去了，家裡需要有個女人教，這樁婚姻才拍定的。

秋天的尾巴快來了，很快就要迎來冬季。羅渽民不解為什麼牧師挑這時節出發，冬天不就是該窩在爐火邊玩遊戲嗎？怎麼就挑這個天氣出發了？他抬頭看天空，除了灰灰一片什麼也沒有，沒太陽沒雲沒點讓人看了心情舒爽的東西。燕子早已向南飛，只剩他一個人還佇立在地面巴望著可以捕捉一隻睡晚了的燕子。但是沒有。

包括尚旼在內，牧師一群人都覺得羅渽民不是普通人家的小孩。光是那個學校名稱就證明了，不是所有窮孩子都能拚進大學，而且還有個醫生舅舅。就算是狼吞虎嚥的那時，也比他們優雅得多，手腳都像穿釘線偶一樣，狼狽但規矩地動。

不過是個醫學生，也是教徒，總比來路不明的人好。就算是牧師，還是會怕的。

家裡運不好，王朝結束之後帝國興起，他們一家本就是掛著磊落的名作地下苟且勾當。替王做假的、替王殺人的、替做一切王想做但不能做所以丟包給他們的事。宮內都知道姓羅的根本不是什麼刑曹，手執公正的法，行所有下流的當。家裡運不好，改名成大韓之後，王極欲西化，成為近代、進步、積極的一份子，姓羅的從刑曹轉為管理海岸的看門犬，所有進港的貨物都要被法條按過才准算。官服也從鴉黑色袍子換成三件式英國西裝，人都精神神氣起來了。他的父親出生成長在這一代，那是所有熟悉的事物都漸漸失去顏色的時代，染上了新的、看似光明的彩色，但是衣服越穿越黑，被煤炭汙染的河水海水也越來越深。

家裡運不好，帝國剛建立沒多久的時候，父親正好生下第一個女兒，之後第二個、第三個……直到第六個孩子。日本人來了後，才終於生出了兒子。這兒子是父親的期待，是父親未果的夢，一個關於要把羅家汙名洗清的夢。這個兒子要做醫生，懸壺濟世，像他舅舅那樣。他們家不再會是黑的，從此以後，會是白白淨淨的，是上帝派來的。早在祖父那一代自平壤搬來前，家裡就已經全改信了耶穌教，但贖罪券此時早已停止販售，他們決定自己印，這兒子就是他們的贖罪券。

路途不算長，也不算短。他們第一天先是在一家小客棧過夜。那裡前不著村、後不著店的，專門做過路人生意，因此撿到最後一間房算是幸運了。同行的也都是男人，只是稍作休息，大夥就擠做一塊隨便睡了。羅渽民睡慣了只有一人獨享的四柱床，也只和李帝努一起擠過，要他一下子就和三、四個人同睡，實在辦不到，所以擦完澡之後他一個人拿了包裡的厚外套，縮在門邊的一塊小地。

這種生活好難適應，光是教會後面的小房子就夠難睡的了。教會後就是牧師家，他第一次到那時想起來法國人寫的那個故事……一個小偷跑進主教的家，偷了銀燭台，書上的插畫就和牧師家好像。小巧，溫暖，但不是他所熟悉的。

希望上帝原諒這樣任性驕縱的他。

他其實沒有逃家的計畫，只是在庭院內看那些筆記本、塗鴉畫冊、教科書以外的書都被燒光後，忽然發覺自己什麼都沒有。是從一開始就沒有，還是現在才沒有的他不知道，總之就是沒了。

對了他記得一件事，就是二十日要和翻譯官的河家吃飯，因為父親很滿意河家的女兒。不僅上過女學校，還擅長女紅，舉止好像露水一樣輕輕的，而且很美。

河家的女兒美到什麼程度？美到有內地來的導演只見她一幀沙龍照，就特地從東京搭船來要她做下一部電影的女主角。這話聽得原定的女主角怒氣衝天。不過終究是大小姐，不宜拋頭露面。

『將來的醫生和賢慧有才的妻子，再配不過了，』父親說，『而且生出來的孩子不僅聰明，一定也好看。』

以前一起吃飯時他也感覺得出來，河家的女兒似乎也相當鍾意他，鍾意他被父親訓練出來的優雅模樣。但他對河家千金毫無想法。把十個、二十個跟她一樣美甚至比她美的人送到他面前也沒用。

他可以用不帶邪念的口氣說是的她真的很美，因為她引不起他的一絲邪念。她也是，她也是，她們都是。

「今天能走到嗎？」牧師的聲音闖入他的思緒裡，這才發現天亮了。

「可以，我們趁天氣轉涼之前快走。」尚旼說，「牧師你上了年紀啊，都好早起。」

「我六十了，還不算上年紀嗎？」牧師輕笑，拍拍手，讓所有人都打起精神。大家在趕路之前就隨便吃了些白飯配泡菜就解決，羅渽民還多吃了一碗飯。

「我看看……現在太陽都出來了，應該能在午茶時間之前到。」牧師說，「你們啊，等會兒到了那之後，記得收收眉毛，免得嚇著人。」

所有人都應了聲「是」。

「你這孩子也是，」牧師拍拍羅渽民的臂膀，「看看，眼睛這麼漂亮，別吊著，看上去怪嚇人的。喏，我們是去傳福音的，是在地上替耶穌傳達他的道理，你說說，這麼繃著臉不是嚇壞人嗎？」

「是。」羅渽民點點頭，他不知道為何牧師這麼說。手邊現在沒鏡子或玻璃，看不出自己的眼神究竟是多恐怖，但他試著放鬆點，要尚旼時時注意他的眼睛。

對。父親也曾經訓斥過他的眼神。斥責他竟敢用這種眼睛看他，該死的不孝子。他不明白發生什麼事了，只是又一次被責罵成績差、沒有遺傳到母親的頭腦、丟他們家的臉。當時他十歲，第一次有了點膽，抬頭看父親。過去他總是低頭聽父親訓話，就這一次開始──他抬頭看著父親──然後父親用力掐他臉頰，要他不准再露出那種眼神。

「渽民哥，」尚旼靠在他身邊，問，「你會跟著牧師一起幫人看病嗎？」

「……我還沒到那種程度，但多少能看懂一些，幫牧師一點忙是沒問題的。」他說。

「你也是信耶穌的嗎？」

「嗯，小時候就受洗了。」羅渽民說，「我甚至還可以背出路加福音全部。」

「牧師不是常講有四福音嗎？這是其中一個吧？另外三個呢？也可以嗎？」

「另外三個就不行了。能記得起路加只是因為路加是醫生。」他抹抹臉，像是想起什麼羞恥的回憶。當初不知腦子有什麼問題，只想著以後要當醫生，那他就要把路加寫的都背起來。結果現在想抹去那些經文都無法。

「渽民哥還會做什麼？」尚旼又問，「除了看病、背經文外？跟你說，我會倒立走路。」

羅渽民被這番可愛的話逗笑了，揉揉小孩的髮，說，「我被我爸逼著學鋼琴、小提琴和長笛，還有畫畫、算數、馬術，但沒一個是學好的。這些事我姊姊妹妹都比我強多了。」

「你有姊姊妹妹？」

「上面五個姊姊、下面一個妹妹。」他說，「我從出生後就每天被姊姊們欺負而已。」

路途的確不短，他們一路上聊了許多事情。羅渽民也不曉得為何這小孩這麼有活力，好像身體裡裝滿了對世界的疑問，想到什麼就拋出來。有些事情無關痛癢，有些正好刺到他不想回憶的，而有些，則是離舊傷僅僅一厘米，而他必須立刻選擇說還是不說。車棚裡其他幾人都在休息養體力，到了村莊後就要開始幹活了。牧師則在最前面駕車。

他們即將待上幾個月的村莊叫福至村，人口數不少。就他們的觀點來看，這些人都是游離的異教徒。他們要在當地找一間房子租下來，布置一個簡易的教堂後，就開始傳教、看病、記錄村莊的風土。

以前上教會總聽說到一個新地傳教最辛苦，沒有人知道他們是誰，把他們當敵人、入侵者，許多弟兄姊妹都吃了不少苦。羅渽民有些緊張，他從出生起就在一間頗具規模的教會了，根本沒體驗過什麼是從零開始的傳教工作。

「牧師，福至村後面還有一個村莊，」其中一個幫手早就先到了福至村，先和村民打好關係，也等接應他們，這幾日他除了在福至村幫忙外，還去探勘村莊的周圍。

「還有一個村？」牧師皺眉，說，「地圖上沒看見啊？」

「在河谷那，很小的一個村莊，聽福至村的人說那裡不好，但似乎比他們還早在這定居。」

「但地圖上沒有？」

「因為是……」幫手面有難色，做了一個摀住嘴的手勢，說，「據說是跟鬼神有關的不祥之地，那裡是一個亂葬崗。」

「那……那個村叫什麼？」

「沒有名字，」幫手說，「福至村的人都說那是『巫村』，或是『女巫村』，據說是因為那個村莊裡幾乎都是女人，都是一堆跟鬼神做交易的靈媒……」

「你有進去那個村子看看嗎？」牧師問。

「這……老實說，我才剛要到那去，就差點迷路了。要到女巫村之前還要先穿過一個林子，那林子很亂，很容易走丟啊，就連我一個從小在樹林間長大的人都不太能走進去。牧師，您千萬別進去那。」

×

女巫村。

羅渽民想，女巫，是那個女巫？洋人童話故事裡常出現的女巫？

不……應該是指一般的巫師大人，穿五色袍子揮鈴鐺的那種。小時候見過幾次，因為一般百姓信仰的，都還是這些流傳在民間許久的習俗。女巫跳大神，被附身，替神靈傳達旨意，或是替人消災解厄、祈福祈願，什麼都有。和只有上教會禱告、唱讚美詩歌、主日學的他不同。也有男的巫，較少見，他們會穿上女巫的五色袍子，但是印象中他只看過女巫。

算了，不再多想那些，跟現在要做的事無關。

福至村人口大約兩百以上，各家姓氏皆不同。牧師說，雖然偏遠，不過他們並不是常見的近親繁殖類型，看起來氣色也都不錯。不過還是得從最基礎的健康檢查開始。牧師是學內科的，但在英格蘭念書時也修習過牙科，因此先展示醫師而非牧師的身分，向村民說他們是醫療宣教隊，會在這待上一陣子，以便宜的價格或貨物做代價，幫大家看診。他吩咐羅渽民跟在身邊，好好看他怎麼工作的。

聽到是看診的，好奇心重的村民們都躍躍欲試，沒有什麼抗拒或猜忌，自動排隊等看牙齒。一般人沒有牙齒保健觀念，都是掉了就拔，拔壞了也不管，有人因此染上敗血症而久病過世。羅渽民就當牧師的助手，在一旁紀錄村民的牙齒狀況，並且照著畫下簡單的示意圖。

他的美貌在這時派上用場了。若是尋常的醫療宣教隊來，民眾不可能不保持戒心，遠遠靜觀。但來了一個濃眉大眼又面貌祥善的年輕男子，又乾乾淨淨的，不像那些耶穌教的人看起來都過得很貧苦，眾人也因此對他產生興趣。

「小子，你也是醫生？」其中一個大叔開口道。

「不是，我只是醫學生，」他說，「是牧師……醫師的助手。」

「真是一表人才，幾歲了？我女兒可美了，是村裡最美的人，要考慮一下嗎？」

「你女兒一個大餅臉哪裡美了？倒不如我姪女才是真的天仙。」

「你姪女天仙又怎樣？是個話都說不好的白癡！」

「她不是白癡！只不過是怕生！她算錢可比你準了！哪像你還把擺攤的錢算錯搞得要全村人來開會！？」

聽他們在後方吵起來，牧師也不出面阻止，只是呵呵笑，繼續替人看診。那都不過是熟人之間的吵嘴，無須介入。羅渽民跟著在旁邊聽牧師描述村民的病症，大多都是務農造成的痠痛，沒有大問題。他知道，總有一天還是要回去的。不回去讀書，就等於做不成醫生；不回家，就等於沒有人提供足夠的金援讓他上大學。就算有獎學金也不容易拿，他得更努力。

以看病開始是正確的，村民對他們就不會有戒備。聽到他們是教會的人，也指路跟他們說哪些房子是空的、乾淨的，這段期間可以住在那。

他們找了一間靠近森林的平房，考量他們有四、五人，又需要空地做主日學教室和禮拜，這裡離村中心雖有點遠，但空間很夠。牧師早上看到羅渽民睡得克難，就讓他和尚旼睡一間房，自己睡在一間小小邊間，其他人則在睡最大間的。

買來的棉被很暖，今夜他或許可以安穩地睡一覺。

不曉得父親和姊姊們是不是找他找瘋了。

牧師沒有問他詳細的事情，只知道他和家裡衝突，經年累月的，不是耍任性地出走。對於家裡的事，他也不願多說，太丟臉，說出來都覺得自己是廢物一樣，真如父親口中那些責備與羞辱。

不對，他還真的是廢物，父親說的沒錯。

天氣越來越冷了。

×

趕車的疲憊，加上一到達福至村後，他就立刻跟著牧師去義診。這麼折騰下來，應該是會一覺到天亮的。但逃家後的焦慮與憂愁揪住他，時不時在夢中夢見自己下墜、失足，頻頻醒來。他又睜開眼，看見窗外的天光微亮，但仍是銀灰色的。可能太陽還準備出門而已。

他起床，搭上厚外套，走到外面去。

竟是初雪到來的日子。

或許是生在陰盛陽衰之家的關係，羅渽民從小就過著兩種時間。一種是外面的、科學的，一種是私密的、生理的、完全打亂理性的，他和李帝努在院子玩時還得解釋為什麼姊姊洗一堆被單。姊姊們強烈的存在感逼得他從出生就有五股高壓，但也讓他多瞭解些異性之間相處的眉角。再來，醫生夢也讓他有觀察周遭人身體的變化。多虧了這些經歷，他這旁觀者還能先一步察覺到相親茶會上痛到臉色發白的三姊，藉故帶她出去吹風。吞了一丸阿斯匹靈，回到飯店後，姊弟倆聽見男方父子在洗手間耳語「那女兒臉白成這樣，該不會是抹鉛粉吧」，氣得三姊抓了皮包就跑，也不管帶她來的姑媽面子會多難看，總之這男人她不可能要。羅渽民舉雙手雙腳贊成。

學會計算這種非科學的時間後，就會發現節氣比姊姊、妹妹們的身體還規律，還不傷人。只是今年的初雪似乎來得早了點。

他看那森林，想起幫手說的，別輕易進去森林，會迷路。那幫手老家就住森林，說起這話來令人信服。

可他家也是在森林邊，從小沒少玩林中的捉迷藏，一時好奇，順著獸徑踏出的小路走過去。

林子很大，可以走的路卻不多，他踩過樹枝和一些昆蟲的屍體，踏往更深處。樹木都是扎人的種，而且在秋天時已經落光了葉，疲弱無力的黎明稀疏滴落。天氣凍，他呼出一口氣，化成一團白霧。

心裡其實害怕根本沒人在乎他，沒人找他。姊姊們在母親死後就不常回來了，不想回來看父親，頂多就為么妹添點女孩子的東西。而父親說不定根本不想管他，就當他是真正的不肖子，死了一樣。妹妹……全家大概也只有妹妹每天會看他，拉著他到有面大鏡子的房間跳舞。

今天是禮拜幾？禮拜天了嗎？到安息日了沒？

他的時間不是月火水木金土日，而是禮拜幾、禮拜幾、禮拜天。他吃飯前習慣先禱告，但在被同學笑了之後再也不做了。他身上時常掛著十字架，但只是胸前一個輕盈的小銀墜，為的是保平安，並不是揹在背上的十字柱。但如今要他真的跟在牧師身邊卻害怕了，父親的庇護雖然常伴責罵，但也給他足夠的涼蔭。

撥開擋住視線的樹枝後，他看見一個人站在林中。

嚇了他一跳。

在這片雪林中顯得格外亮眼的一身。

他屏住呼吸，怕自己是眼花，又看了一次，確實是一個人。穿著彩色的袍子，雙手凍得鮮紅，而袍子下的褲腿格外乾淨潔白，鞋子也同樣的沒染上多少塵土。這不協調的身影，在這人跡罕至的森林裡？

那人不曉得在幹嘛，雙手合十，低頭對著樹木的根喃喃自語，除了一身奇特的打扮外，那人的頭髮也是墨水一般的深，肌膚則是蒼弱的白。羅渽民仔細地瞧，一時分不清是男是女，看身材瘦弱，皮膚又白如雪，好似女人；但身板又高挑，且看骨盆窄，雖然有著似女人的曲線，又是尺子般的挺直。

這種天氣只穿這樣難道不冷嗎？不凍嗎？他的手都發僵了，但不知是因為冷還是因為害怕。羅渽民佇立在原地動彈不得，想離開又不想走，他想一睹那人的真面目。而也如應允了他的願望般──那人結束了自言自語，雙手鬆開，轉頭，看見樹枝後的他。

還以為在這種大冬天的森林裡會撞見鬼神，畢竟從進林子開始他的心就忐忑地猛撞胸口，他害怕、恐懼，這一整片好似會吞人的枯林。

現在胸口也仍然是砰砰砰的，心臟快衝出來了。那人的黑眼睛看著他，不帶一絲猜忌和畏懼，更多的是驚喜，驚喜之外，竟還有一點點期待。那雙黑眼珠好像墨色的珍珠，又亮又圓，閃著初雪反射的珠光，翅膀一樣彎彎的眉毛挑高，還有一雙欲言又止的紅唇，看起來格外清秀，卻也格外暴力，那雙閃翳珠光的眼睛好像刮人的新月，柔中帶冷。羅渽民看傻了，不知該往前還往後，他知道有路可走，但腳動不了，眼睛也移不開。因為那雙眼也同樣地鎖著自己。

那是一個奇妙的念頭，他往前，撥開樹枝，雪塊落下，但只是初降的雪，不重。那人微微張開的唇瓣呼出小小一丸白氣，好似在等他靠近。心裡不踏實，羅渽民想，那是一個沒來由的念頭，好像有種，早就會遇見他的感覺。

To be continued.


	2. 三個預言

[簡體版圖片01](http://www.taichangle.com/txtimgs/20200925/20200925052122796.png)

[簡體版圖片02](http://www.taichangle.com/txtimgs/20200925/20200925052154586.png)

**‧** **三個預言**

『……你聽好，你們都聽好，王的人要來，王的人來了後，你們誰也無法阻擋，無法阻擋──』

他拿起紙筆，噢不是，這裡只有符紙，不能隨便寫，所以他直接寫在墊符紙的木板上。王的人要來了，來了之後，誰也無……法……阻……擋──

『他渾身是血。』

小聲說話的人忽然噴了一口混著血的唾沫，被這口血沫嗆著了，開始咳嗽。本就虛弱的身體經不起這樣的咳，掙扎要把氣咳出來，身體又不允許。兩相矛盾。他放下毛筆，俐落地執行那已經做過千百次的動作，將咳嗽的女人扶起來，半躺在枕上，給她輕輕拍背順氣。

小茶几上的墨汁還沒乾，女人也不咳了，他鬆了一口氣。儘管臉上沒有多餘的表情，額上卻滿是汗珠，一滴一滴又大又密集像手中的串珠。

記下來，渾身是血。

王的人來了，他渾身是血，沒人可以阻擋他的到來。未完。

他直覺這段話還沒結束。

『媽媽，』他開口道，握住女人只剩皮骨的手，比他預想中還要冰涼，嚇了一跳，趕緊兩隻手都捏上去，試圖用自己的體溫讓女人的手暖一些。心裡慌得很，深怕這一咳就咳走半條命。而女人現在也只剩半條命，甚至更少。他聽見木門外的敲擊聲，要他快點，把那些話記下來。

『要喝水嗎？』他沒理會那些聲音，端起一碗溫水，貼在女人乾燥的嘴唇上，看一口一口水慢慢嚥下。母親的手虛弱回握，勾住他的指尖。他的手和母親不同，帶著少年特有的豐嫩，即使瘦，也依然光滑渾圓。當然也多虧了每一頓還算飽足的餐，而不似母親連吞嚥都困難，吃三口飯就說太多。

『……傳……』女人開口，嘴巴是翅膀開闔，纖纖飄開。

『什麼？』他靠過去，耳朵附在女人嘴邊。

『預……』

『預言嗎？媽媽、預言嗎？我──』

『……三個預言，』女人說，『……就靠你傳下去了。』

當碗裡的水自口腔漫出來時，黃仁俊發現母親已經在剛才那句話之後斷氣了。身體不能反應，不能吞嚥，因此清澈、乾淨、每天早上他親自去打來的井水啪搭啪搭滴在母親的衣襟上。白色的領子濕了，變成一塊灰色，混著井水和母親最後身體裡一口氣嗚出的口水和血水。

門外的人撞開木門，進門後看到這光景，不用說也知道發生什麼事了。說「發生」也不太準確，因為更像是燭火剛滅，消失了。黃仁俊沒有看他們，他抱住瘦得只剩一層皮的女人，試圖把自己的體溫再渡過去。從剛才開始母親的身體就好冷，他得用自己的溫度暖母親。

撞門的男人沒理他，男人體格壯碩又高大，一下就扯開他的手，讓他滾一邊去。然後扛起女人的屍體，走到門外去，放進早已準備好的棺材。

『這，這樣不行，你還沒給她換壽衣。』一個女人說。

『死都死了，』男人說。

『不行，她是巫，必須好好下葬，我們要給她辦個喪禮才行，給她換好壽衣──』

『吵死了啊娘兒們屁話一堆！』男人粗吼，『你也不過是個半吊子的巫而已，出什麼主意！』

『……』

『大哥……頭子……美姝說得也沒錯……日星姨她……沒有一個巫比她更厲害……』另一個男人巍巍顫顫插話，『她……也是幫全村的人那麼多……又是至今唯一一個……可以讓神靈主動帶預言給我們的人……』

女人又發話：『日星姨……替我們祈福……才生出兩個孩子的……』

男人發出一陣殺豬般的嘔聲，只感到反胃。這聲音響得連豬圈的豬都抬起頭來，思忖自己的同類怎麼在柵欄外。黃仁俊知道他在妥協，在忍受，因為說到生育一事，男人就會忍，會暫時放過其他事。

按照習俗，請來村裡的巫主持這場喪禮。本來有人說就交由黃仁俊吧，雖然是男孩子，但畢竟是日星的兒子，靈力雖不比母親和死去的姊姊強，但也是足夠的。只是一提議完，就有人說，請兒子來主持母親的喪禮，是不是太勉強了。因此才交由金家的長女來跳。其實不礙事，因為姊姊死掉的那一次，就是母親親自下去跳神祈冥福的。他在旁邊哭得要斷氣，手裡拿的毛筆和黃色的符紙都被豆大的淚水滴暈，母親依然正色吟唱，與神靈說話。

他看過很多人死。這村子小，大家生出來的孩子體質都不大好，夭折已經是家常便飯。就算有幸運長大的，也多半會因為某一年冬天大雪來就生病凍死，或是有先天疾病突發，或是在走出森林後就消失蹤影了。人死的模樣千百種，他跟著母親看過不少，從壽終正寢到跌落慘死的都有。目前這村裡能夠成長到十五歲而不死的，除了他以外，只剩下七、八個人，而且多數都是女孩子，就他和另一個田家的兒子。田家的兒子今年要和金家的女兒結婚，兩人都十七，也差不多了。他們這村子不是姓金的，就是姓田的，不然就像他一樣，姓黃。當初只有這三家的人遷來這裡。

『這日子是怎麼過的了？偏偏挑這種時候死？』「頭子」吩咐其他人把土埋得嚴實一點，壓得越緊越好，還自己拿了一把鏟子，用背部的鈍面不斷拍打，直到土壤看起來夠繃，沒有一絲縫隙可鑽，連隻蚯蚓都進不去。

黃仁俊不知道該說什麼。生死有命，是很尋常的一件事。無論是意外死亡，還是年歲到了去極樂，都該是最自然不過的事。尤其母親長年臥病在床，連起身走路去茅廁也有困難，若不是種白菜的金家女兒來幫忙，黃仁俊一個人根本忙不過來。母親生病後，是他負責大部分的祈福事務。他們嫌其他女孩子「靈力」不夠，只能找到那些來路不明的野鬼。他呢，雖然是個男子，但母親太過強大，連帶生下的一雙兒女都繼承了大部分的靈力。

這算是詛咒嗎。還是禮物。總之無論是那種，他都得接受。

頭子把棺木埋到土底了。搭覆厚實的舊土，踢上落葉，好像什麼都沒發生過。

他不喜歡預言，他不喜歡聽天機。他不喜歡早就決定好的而只是靜靜等待發生──他知道他們總是只能聽見一點點未來的故事，與大家不同時間，他們早就靠耳朵聽見了未來的時間，世界是不同步的。就算他知道，所有神話故事裡都需要先知。而這些先知也和他一樣，拒絕接受這條命，或者，命也不許他們說不。

『好了，』頭子說，『你知道吧？接下來你要接你媽的活，繼續她沒完成……哎算了就給她算出那個觸霉頭的東西，該死，他媽的，半點屁用也沒有。叫她求神讓村子多一點有用的女孩兒，結果個個都是廢物，沒一個能聽點東西的，沒叫她講這些廢話，倒是劈哩啪啦講一堆。他媽的。』

他媽的。他在心裡默念，他媽的。

說的沒錯，的確時機不對。

母親只留下那句「王的人要來了，渾身是血」後就撒手歸天。希望她是真的歸天去了，生前替這些不懂知恩圖報的畜牲作牛作馬，連日乾旱就祈雨，暴雨作水災就祈晴。誰家終於懷了胎就前去祝禱，希望這胎要是個女兒，而且要是個有用的女兒。他們村裡的兒子們，都是一個個多餘無用的。不，倒也不是那麼無用，像是養雞的田家二兒子，就和他們黃家織布做衣的姪女生了好多女兒。

若是他們這些人知道，生子生女其實取決於父親，也許這些夫妻們會被逼著生更多。

從那之後就來了很多人。

母親的靈力是無庸置疑的滿，滿得不可理喻，好像一缸水總不小心潑灑出來。養豬的金家么女那時生產差點沒死，產婆一邊將臉色發青的嬰兒自女人產道拉出，一邊哭喊請神明幫忙，肚子裡還有一個沒出來。母親來勢洶洶，一下踹開木門，樂師們都來不及坐定位拿出樂器，母親就開始跳神。他跟姊姊在一旁，兩人緊緊抱一塊，說不出堵在胸口的是什麼。好似是敬畏，也好似是亢奮，這是他們兩姊弟自出生以來，第一次見母親在刀鋒上跳神，而母親的腳底絲毫未損，只有一路奔來沾上的土壤，以及長年累積的厚繭。

所有人都該尊稱媽媽是萬神大人，就連外地的人也慕名而來，還不得隨意踏進。之所以到了新地後，還能有這麼多信徒，也是多虧了遷徙的路上一路給人占卜、消災、解厄，口傳下去，人人皆聽聞過她們大名。這裡的巫堂個個皆有能，而且是個個，不只一個巫堂而已。這些信徒中也不乏好奇的洋人，有人想要占卜，巫堂們都會先一步知道，再命人去林子外帶路。信徒們，懇求母親為他們祈禱，化災，詛咒亦有，之後都會送上滿車銀子和華服作為酬謝，母親不貪銀子，就留下能用的。就那個男人，將萬神當作工具一般使，呼來喚去，不當一回事。

這個村子歷史很短，在姊姊出生前幾年才存在。金、黃、田三家人從山的另一頭翻越，離開自己的故土，來到新生地。

那不是人類歷史上第一次遷徙，規模也不大，人數說多不多，說少不少。一家的家當大約是一輛拖車，隨便疊上去就算了，妻加小最多不過五個，路途凍死餓死摔死或被咬死的暫且不算。他們原先住在邊界的一個小村子，那村本來不只三個姓。人口多如繁星，紛爭也是。鬧不平靜，起因也只不過是分產之類的家族鬧事，本該收在家裡，關上門就不該吵。偏偏一家不只是一家。有人的胳膊向外伸。有人的腿往外踏。這才知道原來分產順著血緣是有弊的，誰知道那家的兒子竟然在外面四處留種，還不是留情，是留種。

最後像火燒一樣，只要一條火線開了，就蔓延四處。所有被太陽好心覆蓋的那些事，全不小心給抖出來了。錢財、婚姻、利益、傲慢、自卑、差異，所有想得到的動機全用上了。這次的遷徙與紛爭，都是預言說過的，只是他們沒想到是以這麼庸俗、難堪的方式出現。

這三姓家的人，不知道是誰先提議的，說，我們搬走吧，這裡容不下我們。我們到山的那頭去，山的那頭，有和我們說一樣話的人。

黃仁俊的母親自母系順上去全是巫。這個巫和西洋的巫不同，但也相同。她是最後一個在山裡誕生的薩滿，就是那個恨她之入骨的兄長，也必須聽從她口中所吐的真言。她的兩個兒女也是聽她話長大的，只不過不是預言，不是警告，只是母親逗小孩開心的故事和趣言。

可是翻過山之後，那裡不叫薩滿，叫巫堂。她想，也好，重新開始。源頭是一樣的，本質是不變的，她不在乎外在的那些變成什麼樣。因為人只帶了這些來，就先佔據河谷邊一塊地，寥寥家畜家禽則關在臨時興建的圍欄內。這片山林的種，和過去村莊是相同的。有避人耳目之利，可以阻擋外人侵入。而且，他們意外在山林中央發現一大塊空地，四處都有火燒的痕跡，看來曾有部落在此住過。便坐定了地，在此蓋房起灶。

雖說萬神以及萬神的子弟都是女性，但開墾山林仍是需要男性的體能與力量，這時男人們佔上風，順勢爬上，仗著自己開了這片地，不禁得意起來。那搖搖欲墜的自尊都站穩了。

黃仁俊和姊姊自小就是看母親跳大神長大的。母親不像其他巫堂只拿匕首在空氣揮舞、戳刺，而是抄兩把大刀砍殺那些看不見的存在。姊弟倆閒來沒事的遊戲就是拿兩根樹枝，學母親的樣子舞弄；或者拿毛筆在碎紙上亂畫符，不過姊姊是認認真真在畫，而他總不小心畫一畫就變成了一朵朵小花小草和剛從眼前奔過去的小貓。姊姊氣得罵他，母親說算了吧讓他畫，反正寫一寫畫，不如這正經活就交給姊姊，弟弟一邊玩去。

姊姊是長女，也是母親第一個孩子，繼承的最多。才不過十歲，就懂得驅魔之道。小她五歲的弟弟直到七歲為止都有惡夢問題，時好時壞，母親常給他念經驅邪，嚴重時還殺雞混血吞下，再噴到兒子臉上。姊姊在旁學了這些，每一刻都烙進眼裡。最後一次弟弟又發惡夢時，她學母親那樣念經，並且哭著殺了家裡命不久矣的老雞，忍下噁心與反胃，把雞血倒進碗盤淋在牲果上，放在嘴裡咀嚼，然後要弟弟閉好眼睛。

那糾纏已久的惡夢問題才終於痊癒。母親知道女兒有這等天賦後，便將她帶在身邊跟好每一次的跳神儀式以及大大小小的祈福、問事。跟屁蟲黃仁俊自然也跟上了，天天黏姊姊說要一起看。姊姊嫌他煩，怕弄丟他，可弟弟又不死心跟上來，只好用一條腰帶，把弟弟拴在自己身邊。負責在一旁協助母親的父親大笑，笑姊姊真是野蠻，弟弟這下不成了小狗。

印象最深的是田家和金家各有一兒女，結為連理後始終生不出孩子。這對亟需要新血的她們一村來說是當務之急。尤其是女兒，必須生個受神眷顧的女兒，免得他們一族將會滅亡，香火不再。

姊姊在十八歲那年死掉。不是意外墜落，不是疾病，不是壽終正寢，只是新婚的丈夫為了要快點向頭子交代出一個孩子，夜夜索求，姊姊深受其害。丈夫還不知聽誰說的偏方，去山裡採藥外，還偷閹了一隻豬的陽具燉成湯。那山裡的藥多是有毒的，姊姊身體被害得弱，不僅天天要出門替人處理問神事宜，夜晚還要回應丈夫。這一吃就死，倒是那個沒腦子的蠢貨救活了。偏偏是這樣。

黃仁俊恨死他。恨得不行。他知道自己身材上贏不過，就用自己最擅長的，天天給那男人下咒。可是沒死。因為時間不到。他更恨了。

明明就不是姊姊的錯，也不該是姊姊死。喪禮時他必須忍住哭聲給姊姊念祝詞，願她能去極樂世界，不再受苦。而那男人就理所當然地做個病人，躺在後方。那是個大雪天，黃仁俊流的眼淚都凍結，凝在臉上，化不開，哭一下眼淚就溢出一滴，眼淚溢出一滴就凝在臉上一次，整張臉都是結冰的淚。

母親要他別再哭，眼睛會瞎的。

十三歲的黃仁俊開始思考一件事：若一切都註定好了，那為什麼，他們還要多此一舉預言呢？為什麼呢？為什麼。

現在只剩他一人。就他一個巫。黃家的血脈所剩不多，急需留下子嗣，以免姓黃的不見。村子只剩兩家人的話會很危險。

村裡的人不是沒在外面擄過誤闖森林的男人，將他們綁來，讓他們當一隻種豬。起初這些男人見到村子滿滿是美若天仙的女人時，心裡樂得不行，以為是來到了桃源仙境，可以坐享齊人之福。可當他們發現種豬只能是種豬後為時已晚。後來那些人也都死了，以免洩漏出去。

頭子是下令去擄男人的人。

被稱為女巫村不是沒道理的。一來這村，會巫術的人比例高得嚇人，尤其是女子。但最好的巫堂只有一個。而那從來都是姓黃的一家。二來，為保持血統的純正，他們只和從小就認識的人通婚，不得已情況下才肯和外種配。

近親通婚的後果多是孩子夭折得多，但也美得緊。人人都是薄命的一朵紅顏，得趕在凋零之前快快發芽。只不過外面人家漂亮女兒是找乘龍快婿，他們是找個能生下孩子的丈夫，最好孩子是要能通靈，不然就只是多一張嘴來浪費口糧的。

黃仁俊記不起是從哪時開始受到村裡其他孩子父母的妒恨了。他們的孩子不似黃仁俊，即使是個男子，也比他們家的女兒有更多的靈力；當初搬來這裡時，不是都看過了嗎？這塊地是有靈氣的，是神明常駐之地，是野鬼無法入侵之域，可就只有黃家的孩子、依然是黃家的孩子才最特別。他們有些人甚至恨不得殺了黃仁俊，分他屍，一人一口，看能不能多點靈力，讓神明的眼神駐留在他們身上一秒就好。就一秒。

誰叫他們不姓黃。

現在外地人知道母親過世就要找他。仍和從前一樣，奉上滿滿的禮金，請新的巫覡大人繼續滿足他們的願望。

「你娘說王的人來，」頭子說，「然後呢？不是有三個？這才一個。」

「……我還沒感應到什麼。」他說。

「你最好快一點，」頭子又說，「時間不多了。」

「我知道。」

我知道。他想。但他不知道三個預言後究竟會發生什麼事。頭子其實也不知道，但顯然頭子懼怕三個預言成真後會引來災厄。

收到說表哥妻子快生了的消息，他早晨醒來後，便去井邊打水，像往常那樣，給自己洗漱。井裡的水是乾淨的，自他長出力氣後，每天都來這裡打水，十年來都是這樣。其他人都取用後方的溪水，說每天流動的水才是乾淨，暗地譏笑黃仁俊還浪費時間去打水。他也不解釋什麼，依然每天如此。

身子要乾淨才能給人祈福、解厄，黃仁俊換上正裝，沒有和樂師們一起，自己走去了表哥家。幾個人看他來，連忙讓位。眼前的巫堂大人雖然年紀也滿二十已半年，是個成年男性了，卻眉清目秀的，手腳又纖細，五官清麗乾淨，看上去像個女孩兒。

有時他們都懷疑黃仁俊其實是女孩，這樣也說得通為什麼他的靈力能比自己女兒還強，因此這份空想破滅，回到現實後又更加讓人不甘心。

「你來了。」還未進門，表哥就已經在院子等他到來。黃仁俊抬起頭，看臉色些些發白、眉目溫雅的男人。男人還是和以前一樣，就是在這種時刻也不讓自己露出慌亂的眼色，可不能因為自己魯莽的情緒，影響了表弟。黃仁俊點點頭，跟著他進門。就嗅到男人身上一如既往清香的草木味。

曾經都還在夢裡嗅過相同的味道。

「產婆呢？」黃仁俊問，「產婆在哪？」

「在路上了，剛剛她幫自己家裡的豬接生……」表哥回答，「趁美娟還不是太辛苦……你給她唱些祝禱吧，就拜託你了。」

「這沒什麼，」黃仁俊看著躺在被褥上，滿頭大汗的女人，一顆肚子大得不可思議，產婆說是雙胎，表哥樂得不行。「哥你去陪她吧，我就在旁邊唱。」

待產婆來之後，黃仁俊退到牆邊，示意樂師演奏，開始祝頌。

希望這次要是個有靈力的女孩，最好是比他強。要比他強，他才能離開這一切。

×

「你心裡還有他？」女孩拖著腮幫子，看正在準備孩子出生後祝頌儀式的黃仁俊，說，「孩子都生了，還掛記他，有必要這樣折磨自己嗎？」

「那是我的事。」黃仁俊說。

「生了龍鳳胎呢，黃大師真了不起，看來真的起功效了。」女孩又說。

「……天注定的事，我只不過是去安個心而已。」

「如果每個巫堂都跟你一樣我看這行就要毀了。」

「……毀就毀……反正也沒帶來好事過。」黃仁俊抬頭，說，「金娜瑛，你不是才說今天要染布的嗎？你媽要是知道你在這鬼混又要罵我。」

「來未來夫婿家裡有什麼錯嗎？」名喚金娜瑛的人說，「你說，染什麼顏色的才好？我想繡片山茶上去，跟什麼底配最搭？」

「……米飯的顏色？」

「嗯──……還可以，那就米飯的顏色吧。也別純白了，跟紅色的山茶比太刺，也難洗。」

娜瑛說的是表哥表嫂小孩要穿的新衣，正是山茶盛開的季節，還要持續好久。不同種的陸續繁盛，每天見了都膩。剛剛那一陣，在產婆來之後，他就停止祝頌了，表嫂也差不多要生了，臉是越發的扭曲，被褥也濕了一大片水。作為一名巫覡，他的職責在產婆來之後就結束了；作為一名與產婦無關的男子，他也差不多該離開了。

心裡有沒有他不是重點，也不重要。不管有沒有，都不可能會是他的。這點他自然知道，再清楚不過了。表哥婚禮還少過他的祝福嗎？新婚新房都領受過他的祈福，還特地給他們安好入厝、風水、淨化，還替表嫂清唱祝賀願她順產、一家永遠不愁吃穿，過得幸福美滿，他是真心的，一點也不假，他就甘願當個白癡只為了給表哥一個安穩的家。

做完這些就沒了。表哥從此與他回到最原本的表哥表弟。儘管這段不存在的關係從頭到尾都只是他一人妄想。

兩時辰後就聽說兩個孩子平安誕生，一男一女。

他又走進森林。

村子不大也不小，前有林、後有河、左右還有田地，當初帶來了大部分的家畜和糧食，在糧食吃完以前，趕緊把田地都灑上更多的糧。也是神明祝福，一灑就開，夠他們自給自足到死。他們是如此富足也是如此困頓，往哪去都不對。也因為如此，不管前後左右往哪走，都會遇到自己人，他若想一個人靜一靜，勢必得走進森林。

他順著記憶，繞過那些沉入睡眠的杉樹。杉樹上的砍痕直到現在都還沒癒合，都過了幾年去。黃仁俊摸摸砍痕，隻手也無法覆蓋。他以為自己可以讓樹木快些活過來，別那麼痛苦。但只是枉然。什麼事也沒發生。於是又離開，轉往那片榆樹林去。

對著林子裡最大一棵榆樹說話時，被人看見了。

沒有他們的引導，沒人進得來才對。黃仁俊當下只有兩個想法，一是這人不知從何方走入森林的，還能走到這裡來，已經相當接近他們村子了；二是，他外表看來分明只是個普通……但特別俊美的青年，黃仁俊卻嗅到了鐵鏽味。一股嗆鼻的氣絲就這麼鑽入腔內，直讓他生出滿滿困惑。可那困惑並非令人皺眉，而是會輕輕張開嘴，睜大眼，腳尖轉向那，想伸手一探──

「跑去哪了啊──！？黃仁俊──大家都在找你啊──你哥在找你啊來給他孩子說些話吧──！」

金娜瑛的聲音穿過綿密樹林而來，黃仁俊嚇了一跳，青年也嚇了一跳，都被女孩破山般的音量懾醒了，不得不從對彼此的好奇中抽離。黃仁俊彈了下舌，發出一個響亮的泡聲，頭也不回地往村子裡去。

他不怕就這樣連個眼神都不給就走，他有預感，真切的預感，會再次遇到他。

×

什麼？什麼孩子？那個女聲喊的名字是他嗎？不知道該怎麼寫？黃──仁──俊三個字的發音，就在他耳裡迴盪。羅渽民順著走來的獸徑，快步走回去。天已經全亮了。尚旼醒來要是沒見著他會慌張的。

對了，那男生身上的衣服他有印象。

曾經看過的，那種多彩的袍子不是日常會穿的衣服，是特殊的──似乎是跟靈媒有關的──巫堂嗎。

再說這片森林沒有他們說的難走，他一踏上就看見好明顯的一條道路。雖然只是小小的獸徑，沒有車馬進去過的痕跡。也忘記走了多久，一路上他就跟著走，沒路就轉彎，又會看見新的路。枝椏遮住他，也會很快就彈開。

「你去了哪呀？牧師已經在準備早飯了？」尚旼見他回來，身上穿的還是昨晚的睡衣，只是多搭一件大衣而已。

「去後面的林子探路。」他說。

「後面？林子？你說那森林嗎？」尚旼說，「那裡不是進不去？」

「還好，有路可以走，」羅渽民說，「而且有人在那裡。穿著巫堂的衣服。」

「巫堂……！那不就是福至村說的女巫嗎！？」

「不是女巫，是男的，」羅渽民說，「一個年輕男人。」

「渽民哥你有睡飽吧？」

「有啦，那不是幻覺，真的是個男人，我們還對到眼了。」羅渽民說，「他看起來很……」

「什麼？」

「沒，沒事。」羅渽民摀住嘴，回到房間換了衣服，出來吃早飯。然後便跟著牧師到村子去看診。

牧師是個專業的醫生，而他不過是個讀一年多就逃學的大學生，理論知識上只懂些皮毛，過去舅舅教給他的那些，也只是淺層知識而已，因此在實務操作上還是生疏。牧師也不嫌棄，就帶著他看。扁桃腺炎、感冒、火氣大導致的發炎，這些病雖小，但都是日常可見的疾患，村民們一抓到牧師就不放，問他有沒有什麼藥有效的。

本來牧師都是用以前向漢醫學來的方法開藥，就怕村民們會懼怕西藥，再說，西藥也不便宜，不見得每個家庭都負擔得起。羅渽民從小生病就是吃西藥的，雖說父親熱愛失去的國，但在崇洋這點也絲毫不輸人。西藥治得快，對症下藥，家裡孩子並了都是吃西藥，只有死去的妻子為了過多的生產帶來的虛弱，才看漢醫調養體質。

這村子的人對他們都挺好，至少對羅渽民都客客氣氣的。就算他穿得再樸素，村民還是能看出他和其他人不同，光看那雙鞋子就知道。村子裡養的那頭最能耕田、最有力的牛都比不上他腳上踩那雙鞋的價值。

他本來是要說，「他看起來很漂亮」，幸好收回了。一般來說沒有人會這樣形容男人，也沒有一個男人會特意觀察男人的外表和臉蛋。羅渽民邊寫下牧師交代的藥方，邊回想起那青年的身影。在初雪之中，就算是穿著五色的鮮豔衣服，也遮掩不了他身上灰撲撲的氣息。可白淨的臉蛋又好像在發光，襯得黑髮特別亮麗。

「牧師，」他開口。

「嗯？」

「森林裡的村子……您考慮去那邊嗎？」

「目前沒這打算，福至村的人說那裡多的是巫，雖然是異教徒，但既然人家都這麼堅定了，我們沒必要過去打擾。」

「是嗎。」羅渽民狀似不經意地道，「我有點好奇那裡。」

「好奇？你想去探探路嗎？勇生不是說那裡容易迷路嗎？」

「也是。」他心虛道，「我去整理今天的病歷。」

給表哥的孩子祝福完後，黃仁俊留在表哥家吃晚餐。表嫂還在房裡休息，就只有他和表哥、以及雙方的父母一起。桌上觥籌交錯，都在聊媳婦生的兩個孩子、乳名要取什麼這類繁瑣小事。黃仁俊已經換掉作法的衣服，穿上自己的白襯衫。現在信徒們不只送錢，還給他送些西式的東西來。一個賣衣服的商人就吩咐裁縫給他訂做幾套好西服，還給他皮鞋、留聲機、機械日晷、進口單車這些新式玩意兒。村子的人基本上不外出，但有了這些信徒的進貢，只差沒有電力，不然從外表來看就如都市的人一般。

「你什麼時候才能和娜瑛成婚？也都滿二十半年了。」趁父母們都在講自己的事時，表哥問道。

「還要一陣子吧，」黃仁俊說，「他說……因為娜瑛最近占卜不大成功，要重新考慮……」

「哼，還是跟以前一樣沒變，」表哥輕蔑道，「但娜瑛怎麼回事？」

「不曉得，最近忙，也很少注意她占卜的狀況。」

「你怎麼也不關心關心人家，好歹也是未來的妻子呢。」

「……就真的忙呀。」黃仁俊用委屈的口氣說。

不關心也不是他的錯。他們倆對這門婚事都消極，但又難反抗。無論如何，黃仁俊都必須和一個靈力強的女子結婚。而看來看去，目前也就金家的娜瑛可以。但最近娜瑛占卜又連連失利，才跑去幫忙紡織、耕田娜些事。黃仁俊都知道，可她才不想結婚，不想和女子共枕。

看著表哥的側臉，他深吸一口氣又吐出，把胸腔的鬱悶都吐出來，然後把碗裡的飯吃完。

「剛又去榆樹那了？」表哥問。

「嗯。」黃仁俊說，「吹吹風。」

「還畫圖嗎？」

「嗯。前幾日才幫藝娜畫了肖像，她說不夠可愛，上次那幫西洋人有帶來幾本連環漫畫，想要我畫成那樣。」

「……我知道你嫌這裡悶……才二十歲的人，怎麼可能不悶，我以前也是這樣的，」表哥說，「但外面危險，還是別太常走出森林。」

「可不還是有必須出去外面的時候嗎。」黃仁俊反駁道，「我們再怎麼靠自己，還是有些東西要出去才能買到。」

「是沒錯，但那是必要時刻，你只是去……而且打水的地方，那口井，也離森林太近了，就不能跟大家一樣去後面河岸提水嗎？」

「……聽你的，別再像個老頭子碎碎念了啦。」

他沒有走出森林，只是走進森林。黃仁俊想。

森林裡那男子。

咬碎齒間的蘿蔔，他又想起森林裡遇見的那男子。就算是在枯枝敗葉的林子裡，也不減那男子特殊的氣息，以及發亮的雙眼。他靜靜等待下一次的遇見。

To be continued.


	3. 一雙好鞋子

**‧一雙好鞋子**

在福至村看病，還是有大把時間可以外出散步散心，牧師要年輕人們就多多出去玩樂，玩夠了回來才會集中精神工作。不過現在的羅渽民沒有遊玩的心。他一個夜晚就拋掉了家人和朋友，現在回城裡去，說不定還會看見自己的臉被張貼在鬧區柱子上寫「尋 不肖兒」。

距離這最近的市區在五里外，還必須借輛單車才能出去。幸好，村子裡就有幾輛壞掉的單車，修一修就能騎。跟著牧師的幾個挑夫，有個大哥以前就是鐵匠，借來工具修好歪掉的龍頭後，騎著還挺順的。

他先是繞了村子一圈，想更熟悉地理環境，路上每個人見他都打招呼，而且幾乎人人都記得他名字。羅渽民心裡有點尷尬，很快地說服自己轉換心態，也許大家只是熱情，也許是他以前憋太緊了。但他還是不自覺地露出以前那個沒心沒肺的笑容，那麼燦爛那麼無心。

羅渽民不是那種天真的人，當然知道自己是好看的，而且好看這個詞還不足以承載他的外貌。為什麼這麼說呢，因為被他爸搧過那麼多巴掌還是如此端正、精緻，已經說明了他的臉蛋勝過無禮無情的痛打。

嫁給化妝品公司少爺的大姊，曾拉著十四歲還難辨雌雄的弟弟去當公司招牌，給他畫了粉撲撲、紅通通的妝，還搽了桃子色的口紅，當了一季的小明星。這之後羅渽民鬧一場脾氣，氣得不是被當女生，而是被當洋娃娃玩，去百貨公司逛，專櫃的小姐看見他還問難道是雙胞胎嗎。聽了這事後，姊姊邊笑邊給他賠罪，說以後不會再這樣了，他可以放心回去踢他的球、耍他的西洋劍。

那好，就順勢被父親推去參加了田徑隊，之後更練了跆拳道，累他個半死。

現在大家看他的身材可不會再誤認他是女孩了。肩膀寬、腿又直又長，一手就能把鐵鑄的舊朝鮮刀揮得像狗尾草一樣。

不過那天見的男子還真清秀，若不是身材挺直，有稜有角的，穿那身衣服還真以為是個女孩。

他好好奇。

好奇那男子究竟是誰，為什麼在那，又為什麼穿那身衣服。他聽說過也有男子做巫堂的事，但必須著女裝，而森林裡又有一個巫堂多的村子，他猜想，那麼那人鐵定也是巫堂了。那為什麼，又對著一株榆樹說話？

他騎到鄰鎮去，體驗久違的都市生活。儘管也才來這裡一個禮拜。

這裡雖不比以前那裡好，但也足夠熱鬧了。羅渽民先是在珈琲館吃了一客西餐和午茶後，又去茶館看人打牌，享受久違的都市特有的混亂氣息。大家抽菸、打花牌或撲克牌或轉一圈麻雀、吆喝聲裡都是酒和菸的味道，難聞，但他喜歡。從前下課，他就和同學在街上四處遊蕩，去食堂後面的秘密房間聽人演講；或是在這種紊亂的茶館內，把自己浸泡在頹靡的氣息裡。同學們都藉機來這看女孩，但他對女孩不感興趣，就專心看人打牌，酒來就喝，暫時不去想家裡的事。

終究還是要回家的。父親的聲音在腦內揮之不去。

他踩上腳踏車，往福至村的方向回去。

冬天是動不動就下雪的，才不會過問你的意見。騎回去的路上，細雪飄落，未融的舊雪上又覆蓋新雪。濕濕的冰冰的，可他中指沒扣上剎車做準備，反而踩快踏板，讓輪子飛快地轉。

他學會單車是六歲的事。父親給他弄來一輛沒有輔助輪的單車，雖是小兒身高可及的，但對一個從沒踩過輪子的孩子來說，這比登天還難。父親用一種不耐煩的鼓舞叫他上去，他踩了兩下後，摔在草地上，開始哭，父親沒有罵他，只說，怎麼連這種小事都不會。家裡最好動、提琴也拉得最好的四姊扶他起來，讓他在旁邊站著看好，然後自己踩上單車，隨著踏板上下喊「一、二、一、二」、「羅渽民！看好！腳不能停！」、「一、二、一、二」「一、二、一、二、看我的腳！渽民！看姊姊的腳！」。

他抹掉眼淚和鼻涕，四姊也下來，換他上去。還是摔，四姊又扶他一次；又摔，四姊再扶他一次；再摔，四姊依然跑過去給他扶。摔摔扶扶的，折騰了整個下午，他總算可以用顫抖的雙腿踩下去，不能停，不然會摔下來。

後來四姊染了傷寒，病了半年，他只能遠遠地看著四姊，給她唸故事。那半年他都沒看見四姊下床，就拉著單車和李帝努在院子裡繞圈圈。

等到四姊病根終於除掉後，還是和以前一樣繼續拉提琴，但不會說話了。

醫生說燒太兇，燒壞了大腦一部分的功能。除了失去嗓音外，其餘正常。智力、體能、行走的能力彈跳的能力、手指還是能好好拉出一首普羅高菲夫的賦格。但是不會說話了。變成啞巴的四姊再也沒有開口說話過，幸虧耳朵沒壞，不然連小提琴也拉不了了。長大以後四姊當了一個小商人的妻子，不能說話，就專心做個賢妻，良母的職責交由保母去做。

經過一間涼亭時，他看見一個穿全黑的人在那。是西式的打扮，黑外套、黑褲子黑皮鞋，步伐蹣跚，或根本沒在行走。穿得這麼單薄，不知道會不會被風吹走，而且誰會在這種雪天穿上明顯是宴會用的皮鞋。他加快速度，想一探是哪個傻瓜在雪天只穿這樣就出來。

等到追上之後，他在超越的一瞬間看見對方的臉。

不正是那日在林子裡看見的人。

這麼一個分神，就只有一下下而已，單車打滑了。

「啊！啊啊啊啊啊……！」

輪子不受控制地往兩邊歪，閃來閃去就是不走直。地上滑，龍頭抓穩也沒用。就在羅渽民做好心理準備要重重摔一跤時，輪子忽然不滑了，順順地往前，好似那些雪那些冰都不存在似的，一路通往福至村。

把單車停在牆邊時，他檢查輪子，胎痕的確磨損了，不可能在雪地上騎那麼順。

牧師問他怎麼滿臉通紅。

「我遇見奇蹟了。」他亢奮地說，「向上帝作證。」

×

天氣大好，羅渽民一早醒來就精神百倍，配了三碗飯才跟著牧師工作。他們今天不看診，而要開一個晨讀班，一個早上的讀經班。

今天是禮拜天。

前幾日，村子一個十六七歲、眉目有神的男孩，來到他們房子前，躊躇思忖該不該進來。正在補牆角破洞的羅渽民，見了他猶豫的腳步，要他直接進門，問他有什麼事。

『你們手上拿的那是什麼？那黑色的書。』

原來指的是聖經。羅渽民跟牧師說了後，牧師鼓著腮幫子，繼續照著人家教的方法處理醃菜，好當晚上的配菜。等了半晌，才抬起頭來說：『不如就辦晨讀班吧，也差不多了。』

牧師果然是專業的，不需要他這個不中用的幫手，一個人就能講授、解析聖經的故事，還講得津津有味，連帶著一些孩子以為是鄉野傳奇……的確有些聽了蠻鄉野傳奇的。

看一個外國人拿本書講課，讓他有種回到學校上課的錯覺。不曉得以前那些朋友有沒有發現他已經失蹤許久，不曉得李帝努有沒有急著找他……牧師講的那些，他早都聽過了，心思已飄去別的地方，不在這也不在那，只是想，那天路上為什麼遇到那男子？他在那裡幹嘛？散步？就穿那樣？

單車打滑後居然能穩回來，是最百思不得其解的事。

在這村子也差不多要一個月了，每天就是和醫生去看診、早上和挑夫尚旼大家一起聽牧師講道、幹活做些苦工換取酬勞或生活用品。漸漸地聚集了人起來，從一開始的少年，到後來有了少年的母親、弟妹、同儕，一個十多人的小讀經班也建起來了。羅渽民也相對沒有時間可以溜到後面去。他想知道那個人到底是誰。

日復一日辛勤工作，還是小少爺從未經驗過的。他以前哪需要提著沉重的水泥親自用刮刀補牆角，甚至也不住水泥房，一定是有古老歷史的磚屋。他的手是用來拿銀餐具的，不是提水桶的。當然，既然自己選了跑出來怎樣都得接受。他很難改掉花錢大手筆的習慣，什麼都用好的，現在也得一一改掉。為了賺些零花錢，他不只做勞力活，還給村子裡青少年青少女上課。說什麼都是大學生，還是世蘭博斯的，就算他們根本沒聽過遠在中央的那間學校到底多厲害，但既然是醫學生一定比村子所有人聰明。現在他還要當牧師的幫手，還要每周兩天充當搬運工，就用他那台小單車幫村民們送貨來去；還要交孩子們讀書認字背詩，鄉下地方不懂什麼西洋故事，只知道論語、列女傳這些，他壓根忘記了，上課還要邊瞄邊教。

他不只一次想是不是太衝動了，燒些書……他本不必這麼決絕的，但父親燒完書之後一定不可能道歉，或至少一句抱歉。父親做了這選擇後，他也沒必要吞下去還像個賤骨頭一樣繼續窩在那。難保下一次燒的就是他的衣服了。

等到有時間，已經是下個禮拜六的事了。一早他把門口的雪都鏟乾淨後，換上能在雪地裡跑跳的短靴──抽空拿賺來的錢去城裡買的，他可不想踩壞自己的皮鞋──然後披一件厚大衣就往後山去。

距離上次踏入山林已經是一個月前的事。那時雪才剛下，不似今日，雪天已經是每天的日常。白雪已經覆蓋了當時的那條獸徑，再次到同一個入口時，羅渽民不知道該往哪走。

現在看起來就是一片密集麻亂的森林而已。他憑著記憶，但已經不堪用。一個月前偶然闖入的林子，怎麼可能記得。只記得走到一半時被亂岔的枝椏擋住，撥開後，那個人就在榆樹前喃喃自語。

於是他決定順著榆樹的蹤跡去找。

要在一片林子找出一棵樹根本是瘋了，但羅渽民還是隨便找了個「入口」，看是人可以走進去的寬度就往前跑。看了看錶，才不過早晨九點多，天卻是灰的。羅渽民又繼續走，也沒一條明確的路，就瞎往前衝。

也不知道怎的還真的走出一條路了，他沒刻意認路，但雙腳就隨著他們自己的意志動了起來。很奇特，明明是山坡地，但他卻走得一點也不喘，甚至還精神奕奕要往前，直到找到那個人為止。

他看見一顆榆樹，但不確定是不是那顆榆樹，探查了一下，想想，上次也只是遠觀，也認不出來。

倒是看見不遠處有一口井。

沒想到這裡會有井，井的周圍是乾淨的，雪塊被踢過，也僅有幾株小雜草，看來是有人在打水的井。羅渽民靠近那口井，打開蓋子一看，裡面是有水的，還在流動。

「有事嗎？」有個聲音叫住他，是個男人，羅渽民轉頭，就看到那個人。

今天穿的就是普通的厚布衣，平民的衣服，雙腿裹層層厚棉，踩著一雙草編鞋。和那天的西式打扮截然不同。

「……啊……」他只想著要找他，卻沒想到找到了要講什麼。

「請蓋上吧，不然井水會結凍的。」

「啊，是。」

「你是怎麼進來的？」黃仁俊有些詫異地又問，「進來有事嗎？」

「呃……我只是，就這麼進來了。」羅渽民說，「我看你上次在對榆樹說話。」

「……」黃仁俊看向他後方，是被一片銀雪遮蓋的森林，怎麼想都不可能貿然闖進，「進來有什麼事嗎？」

「沒、沒有。」

黃仁俊雙手抱胸，並非要質問，而是因為天氣又更冷了。

「占卜？」他說，「外人來這裡都是要占卜的，你也是嗎？」

「呃不，我不占卜。」羅渽民說，但下一秒他就後悔了，這不是斷了對話嗎。可是腦袋又轉彎想，聽說這裡都是巫，他一個跟著宣教隊來的人進來這，感覺好像在踢館。

「……對，我想占卜。」

黃仁俊呶呶嘴，好像在考慮要不要給他占卜，羅渽民看他還在猶豫，趕緊又說：「我當然會付酬勞！」

「我又不缺酬勞，」黃仁俊說，「只是在想給你占卜真的好嗎？」

「咦？」

「算了，告訴我你的名字吧，」黃仁俊鬆開手，一揮，領他到一間小屋的長廊下。這小屋是以前一個巫堂婆婆住的，她也是在大遷徙時一起來的，來沒多久就過世了。之後，因為這房子太靠森林，沒人想來這不方便的地方住，就一直閒置至今。

羅渽民想了想，「池秉雨。」

他報上舅舅的名字。一來，是因為他對眼前這清秀的男子有些存疑，雖然感到無限好奇，但同時也有懼怕；二來是他不占卜。

「……再給我詳細的出生時間、想問的問題──」

「就問運勢吧。」

「──還有本名。」

黃仁俊這話說得很順，沒有一絲停頓或空白，就接在他後面說下去。羅渽民愣住了，他不記得報過名字，上次那短暫的眼神接觸，也沒有透露出任何自己的本名。他翹起二郎腿，故作鎮定。

「下次要占卜，」黃仁俊說，「記得告訴我本名。」

「……您是怎麼知道的。」

「亡者的命是沒辦法算的。」

「我都還沒報上生日呢……」

「他就在你旁邊啊，」黃仁俊說，「血緣很近，但又不是兄長，是母親那邊的人。我猜是……舅舅吧。」

答對了。

「你到底是誰？」羅渽民問。

「黃仁俊，就是個靠鬼神混口飯吃的。」黃仁俊說，「你知道吧？外面的人都說我們村子裡都是巫。」

「是……」

「您還沒告訴我您的名字。」黃仁俊說，「不想占卜也沒關係，但禮尚往來一下可以吧？」

「啊……」羅渽民以手指掩住口鼻，遮住自己的心虛，他不知道是否該報上本名，就連牧師和尚旼他都只報名字，姓氏是遮起來的，他用了舅舅的姓蓋住，「……羅……渽民。」

「嗯。我相信這是真的了。」

「……您都知道我剛報假名了，這個會不知道嗎？」

「會知道你報假名是因為被冒用假名的本人就在你身邊啊。」黃仁俊說。

「我身邊又是什麼意思……」

「不是靈魂，你舅舅有好好去極樂，或者，天堂？只有一小部分留在你身邊看顧，算是一個守護靈吧？」黃仁俊不再在這問題上打轉，他換了副盡量嚴肅的表情，說，「你是怎麼進來的？曾經殺過牲畜嗎？」

「就直接走進來啊，我就一直找榆樹走。」羅渽民說，「哪有殺過牲畜呢？我連教訓家裡養的狗都不忍心了！怎麼問這問題。」

「……是嗎。」

沒有殺過牲畜那為什麼身上又都是血？黃仁俊用衣袖輕掩口鼻，又拿開，確認了的確是從羅渽民身上來的鐵銹味，而且也不時能看見他身上暗紅色的血，和他本人散發出穿金的華氣映成對比。既然是暗紅偏棕色的，那就是過好一段時間了。黃仁俊出生時，就已經在這個小村子了，他們一村人也不問外界之事。除了給人驅魔、補給日用品外，基本不出森林。自然也就不清楚王朝和日本帝國的事，也就不會想到羅渽民的羅，有個什麼意思；只有在偶爾外出時，才會稍稍發現街上景色與好久以前又不同了，不同得多，顏色都變了。

「為什麼問這？」羅渽民問。

「沒什麼，」黃仁俊說，「你來這是有什麼事嗎？應該不是真的要占卜吧？」

「啊……？我也不知道，這……」羅渽民說，「我只是好奇就追上來了。」

「……什麼啊。」黃仁俊有些嫌棄這個答案，他看對方的表情，是不帶點隱瞞和埋伏的真摯，「有什麼好追的？」

「那天看你在榆樹前自言自語很好奇，」羅渽民說，「前幾天你是不是下山了？在路邊？我騎單車經過的，是你吧？是吧？穿一身西服的。」

黃仁俊撇過頭，不回答這問題。那的確就是他。在沒人注意到的情況下，他常偷偷溜出村子，換上西服來到地面的村莊，或者走更遠一點，到那個熱鬧的市井去。這一走就要花上半天到一天的時間，為了不被人發現，他還得算好時間。得在早飯與晚飯之間完成這緊張的偷閒。現代產物帶給他最有用的一個東西就是鐘錶。有個年輕的鐘錶眼鏡商請他到店址祈福，也贈他一支錶做為酬勞以外的謝禮。他就靠著這支錶，算出村子大家的時間規律。其中最重要的就是要提防頭子，可煩了，若沒表哥擋著，沒准被抓到就被打死。過去被打的傷到現在還留著患，讓他雙腿一走久，就開始發痠。

如果不是被打成這樣，說不定就可以走更遠了。他也收過單車，但只能在村子裡騎。一輛好好的高級單車只困在這不脫三姓的小村莊，真是委屈了。因此看見羅渽民騎著單車出現時，心裡滿滿都是羨慕。

看見羅渽民差點在雪地摔車時，不小心破例在心裡幫他祈禱別出事了，而果真羅渽民的車就穩了。

但那或許並非自己的功勞。自己有多少斤兩還是知道的。

「……你平時都在幹嘛？幫人占卜嗎？」羅渽民問。他發現這個清秀的男人並不如外表那般是文靜溫雅的，相反的，口一開就劃破空氣，直直擊中他腦門，以準備好會得罪人的姿態應對一切。對眼睛所及的一切毫無興致，好似早就參透了什麼，可又故意留點鉤，勾起其他人對他的興趣。

「還有祈福，解厄，驅邪，」黃仁俊說，「巫覡做的事也不過就是滿足人心裡畏懼的和期待的。」

「每天都做這些？」

「差不多吧。」

「喔。」羅渽民不知要說什麼，他對這沒研究，不敢亂發表意見，「那你下山是幹嘛？」

見羅渽民緊抓這點不放，黃仁俊猜想他大概是真的疑問，稍稍解開心裡高掛的結，鬆口道：「我平常都在這裡重複做那些事，所以偶爾跑出來玩。」

「你都去哪？」

「去……」他想了想，自己進城時究竟都去哪些地方，「……在路上亂走。」

他身上沒有太多錢。

因為村子裡大家都認識，幾乎都是以物易物，不需要以金錢做交易。信徒來給他們占卜時，會奉上很多錢財，但用不到，所以平時也就跟那些謝禮一起收在家裡的儲物櫃。見了他們以錢財交易的方式後，他也想過要帶錢在身上，就藏兜內，然後等去城裡時要買東西。

第一次用錢買了路邊的糖葫蘆後，他帶著嘴角沾上的糖碎片回去，金家年紀最小、也有些靈力的女孩，見他便說「仁俊身上帶了什麼？」

之後就被頭子抓起來一頓毒打，關在房內不准出來。糖葫蘆是又甜又酸外加一頓揍的滋味。

「要不你跟我一起去吧？在這裡悶得荒，我每天都跟著牧……醫生幫忙，不然就是幫福至村那群小鬼頭上課，沒有遇到年紀差不多的人。你幾歲？」

「滿二十。」

「我也滿二十了。」羅渽民說，「哪天可以？你下山吧，我騎車載你去。雖然是二手跟人討來修理過的車，但還是能騎。」

黃仁俊輕擰雙眉。

「我們今天才第一次說話。」他說。

「但我真的無聊啊，你們村子裡有跟你年紀差不多的男人嗎？」

「有是有但，」但對他們毫無興趣，黃仁俊說，「……你要帶我去哪？」

「不知道，就隨便逛逛吧？」

「『隨便』。」

「哎呀這不就是逛街的目的……閒來無事就在大街上走，很二十歲。」羅渽民說，然後視線移向黃仁俊的雙腳，「上次在路邊那個真的是你吧？」

「是又怎樣？」

「你……可以請你站起來一下嗎？」羅渽民說。

「啊？」

「就站一下，走幾步，我想確認幾件事。」

黃仁俊照他說的，在一片空地上踏幾步圈，又回來。

「你是不是穿了不合的鞋子？走起路來怪怪的。」

「嗯？」

「你再走一下，」羅渽民跟著起身，跟在他後面走，「看，你走路時腳是拖地的，腳跟的部份會拖在地上，不是太嚴重，但一個年輕人來講這樣不太正常，髖骨沒有用力。這樣走容易磨壞鞋子，尤其是草鞋。」

雖然講的這些都只是普通的家庭醫學理論知識，也只是現學現賣的小聰明，但黃仁俊壓根沒聽過「髖骨」「走路拖地」這些詞，一臉困惑地看著他。

「你是醫者？」黃仁俊問。

「普通的……前醫學生而已。」羅渽民說，「你什麼時候有空？」

×

髖骨就是這裡，黃仁俊摸著連接上下半身的骨頭，回想羅渽民說過的話。羅渽民問說受過傷嗎？他搖頭，一時想不起來。小時候被揍過太多次了，已經不記得。被要求降神時他正在長身子，頭子要他快點，客人等不及了，把他打到整村都是哀號聲，才終於哭哭啼啼願意附身。

母親算過頭子的命，當時算出來，沒有明顯的畫面，說也說不清，因此沒有對頭子說。

這次看清楚羅渽民的臉了，就算沒見過幾個年齡相仿的男人，他也知道那就是好看的人。不需要做比較，也不需要標準，那是一種絕對的好看，無須挑戰。

好看倒也不是重點，他只是對那雙眼睛興致滿盈。儘管每次見到自己時，眼珠子都是濃烈的黑，但黃仁俊依然能感知到那雙眼睛這時有多熱，彼時就有多冷。

至於為什麼會有這種感覺，那就跟附身一樣是不可理喻的。

他想想今天還發現了哪些事……對了，羅渽民看來是耶穌教的人，他身邊那個並不全是他的舅舅，只是有舅舅樣貌的人。全白的，頭頂上還發光，這跟信徒們拿來的陶瓷聖像很像。有次有個信徒謝禮中竟然有好幾尊白色的人像，送來時被旁邊的人訓斥「怎麼拿這種洋鬼子教的東西來」。他問什麼是洋鬼子教，那人就說，西方人信的教，一個自稱是神的兒子的白癡。誰知這麼一說他更有興趣了，說請給他多一些這種東西，他想知道。

「今天心情好？」娜瑛見他今天臉不黑了，吃飯時還多添了一碗，「怎麼？你哥說什麼了嗎？」

「沒事。」黃仁俊說。

「說謊吧，你每天臉都臭得跟茅坑似的。」

「沒事就沒事，你嘴才臭吧。」

「呀找死嗎？你不要以為你是未婚夫就可以被原諒啊？」

「我又不在乎。」

「什……！」娜瑛放下洗到一半的盤子，說，「我知道我們不可能，但你可以至少裝一下嗎？」

「這裡就我們倆而已。」

「你必須要在我面前也裝才行，」娜瑛說，「不然有一天你會露出馬腳。」

「……」

「我是認真的。」娜瑛甩掉洗碗布，說，「黃仁俊，不是只有你一個受不了這裡。」

「你生氣了？」

「沒有。」娜瑛說，「我只是恨自己是女人。」

女孩把洗乾淨的碗盤都疊好後，把髒水倒掉，悶著一股氣進房了。

像吞了一記黃連，黃仁俊登時啞口無言，不曉得該怎麼反應。金娜瑛從沒在他面前說過這種話。

恨自己是女人。他想想，自己也委屈呀，又不是只有她們被迫上身，他才是最苦的吧。況且她們可沒他被打得這麼慘。他想轉移注意力，於是又想起了羅渽民。原來還有「醫學生」這種身分嗎？以前也有醫者來求他占卜自己的生意，都已經是青壯年的年紀了，這倒還是他第一次遇到這麼年輕的「醫學生」，看來將來也會是個醫生吧。

當羅渽民問他哪天有空時，鬼迷了心竅，他還真去思考哪天有空。月初的時候，有些人都會下山去補給糧食，村子裡人比較少，就不太有人來問事，於是便說了月初可以。而今天也差不多到月末了。

上回表哥說，以後等雙胞胎大一點了，還要再生幾個，不然人太少了，而現在巫堂又一個比一個還弱。到時若又有了，定要黃仁俊再去祈福生育。黃仁俊能說什麼，就點頭笑說好啊，當然好。他才不像金娜瑛說的那樣心裡還有表哥，只是要把表哥完全捻出心裡還得花一段時間。他正在處理剩下的殘膠，每天就去看看那一對雙胞胎和表嫂，讓自己往死心的方向更接近一點，再一點，多一點。

他回到家，脫掉草鞋，脫掉厚厚的白襪，露出一雙沒怎麼曬過太陽的腿。小時候四處亂跑，夏天和姊姊去後面的河邊玩一天就曬黑了，回家還沒大人認出來，都問這兩個小黑炭哪來的。

後來被抓去訓練附身後就很少出門了，頂多去去隔壁家，或去農舍閒晃。活動範圍再也沒遠到村莊外。

很少跟同齡的人相處，除了娜瑛之外，和他年歲相仿、同性別的也就兩個。小時候還會玩在一起，長大後他們成家了，生孩子養家去了，也就漸漸和他生活分開。再說，雖然這村子也沒什麼可以玩樂的地方，黃仁俊家留著一堆高價的謝禮和錢財也無處可花，就只是堆在儲物間內，也足夠讓他們不平衡了。大家分道揚鑣，井水不犯河水，沒必要彼此作孽。

一股氣嗆上來。

忽然他咳個不停，要拿水杯潤喉解氣，卻有股力量將他壓在地上，不得動彈。咳嗽聲越來越響，在耳膜上重打，喉嚨像被用金屬刮過那般乾痛，黃仁俊抓住榻榻米地板的凹痕，把自己往門口的方向拽。而興許是聽到他劇烈的咳嗽聲，隔壁家才七歲的女兒便飛奔過來，尖叫著喊所有大人。

幾個阿姨姨丈聽到呼喊聲也趕來他的房間，知道這是神靈上身了，將他扶好坐正，壓好他的手，把法器都備妥，兩隻白手掌壓在刀鋒上。

「……啞巴……」他冷汗大滴，蒼白的嘴唇緩緩洩出幾個字，「啞巴……啞巴──」

「啞巴？什麼啞巴？……是啞巴阿龍嗎？」一個女人說。啞巴阿龍是村裡一個天生的啞巴，是金家自己的人生下來的，不只啞，還有點傻，成天在村內遊蕩玩耍，等人喊他吃飯睡覺。

「啞巴……會……啞巴會……他會……」黃仁俊開始急喘，身體不住顫動，他的雙眼看出去的世界都是模糊的，所有人的面貌都被抹去，體內有什麼力量在扯他，「──啞巴會開口！」

隨即昏了過去。

×

那並不是三個預言中的第二個。他非常明白。並不算是。

頭子問清楚後，便暫時放過他，不再追究這次的預言。不過，由於這種沒跳神、沒做任何準備就被上身的情形幾乎不可能有，心裡還是戒備著，要黃仁俊隨時注意下一次的預言。

關於三個預言，母親沒有明說當三個預言都出來時會發生什麼事，頭子也不知道，但絕對不是什麼好事。光從第一次的預言「王的人渾身是血」就充滿了血腥的意象。

他暫時拋下這些事情，坐在空小屋的廊上，等羅渽民來接他。

今日換上了西式的衣服。心想，既然要到城裡去，而且還是一個城裡人帶路，怎麼樣都得換一套最先進的衣服才不會丟人。

那些衣服都是人家送的，依照他的身型訂做的，沒有漏掉任何一吋。手腕的維度、肩膀寬幅、腰的吋數，甚至連腳踝需要幾掌握都算出來。他也很少進城，進城也只是兩點一線被請去工作，甚少好好看過街景，或是也看不懂。

今早起床，掐掐時間，看大家都去工作了，便換好衣服從眼皮子底下溜走。黃仁俊還在等羅渽民來，他提早到了，看手錶的指針，已經差不多到了時間。

時序已經來到深冬。黃仁俊必須再披上一件鐵青色的罩衫，以免受風寒，可還是避不了雪風刮在臉上。他已經很久沒和同齡的男孩子一起玩了。村子裡女生多，又被作為一個巫覡訓練教育，從小就是被女生圍著長大，況且，他很早就知道自己對表哥有異樣的情感。不過大家都是和女生生養孩子住同一個家的，兩小無猜青梅也是配竹馬。

這是被排除的感情。

「等很久了嗎？」羅渽民今天起了個大早，把該做的工作都做完，才又順著上次的記憶走上來，但還是花了點時間。他覺得每一次走的路徑都不大相同，不知道是對山林太不熟，還是有東西在欺騙他。

「還好。」黃仁俊站起來，跟著他走。

走下山的路就很順利了。他以為黃仁俊很少下山，但這一趟拐彎直走都好像前方有東西拉著他，不消幾分鐘就走到山口了。他的單車就停在那。

「你今天穿得還真正式，外套這樣穿還真特別。」羅渽民說。他看著黃仁俊一套的白襯衫，硬挺的領子，打直的黑長褲，發亮的皮鞋，還有凍紅的臉頰與鼻頭。黃仁俊的確長得挺中性，但羅渽民注意到他鼻樑很挺，又直，是一筆剛健的線條，滑下來又是淺橘色的唇。他忍不住又多看了幾眼。

黃仁俊撓撓鼻子，頓時有些困窘，還以為羅渽民是在拿他開玩笑，雙腳往內縮了一步，哪知對方又說：「我早上才在補煤，衣服都弄黑了，但不燒的話房子很快就會變冷。我們那有個小朋友，才十歲，免疫力差，不能隨便生病。」

「什麼小朋友？」

「呃……醫生那裡有收個小朋友當幫手。」

「噢，」黃仁俊又站直了，「那我們要去哪？」

羅渽民拍拍座墊，要他上來，別問那麼多。

這次上路依然是滿地的積雪，光反射在白雪上幾乎睜不開眼，黃仁俊揪住他外套，生怕從車上震下來。平時在村子內騎來騎去就是那樣的景色，而且不能騎太快，踩沒幾下輪子就得停下來，到底了。這還是他第一次在車上直直地往前跑，雖然是被人載，但能在遼闊的大路上這樣吹風不知怎地心情就很好。

「你有帶錢出來嗎？我帶你去個地方，是上次找到的一家店。」羅渽民問。

「錢？有。」

「啊──其實沒有也沒關係啦。」

「咦？」

「再帶你去吃點心，我很喜歡一間賣紅豆年糕湯的店，他們也有賣雪濃湯。」

「喔！」

對黃仁俊來說好多是第一次。第一次被人載、第一次這樣進城、第一次揪著表哥以外的男人的衣服。對羅渽民來說也是第一次，第一次主動邀一個只見過三次的人一起玩。他心底對黃仁俊是超越好奇的，不能說一見如故，但能說好像早就要認識。只是他不曉得對方怎麼想。

「要去哪？」黃仁俊問，「我錢帶不多……別去會花太多錢的地方。」

「你帶了多少？」羅渽民問，「沒關係呀不是說我有嗎。」

黃仁俊報了個數字。

「天啊，來這不用帶這麼多，你那是要買下整間店鋪的錢吧？」羅渽民詫異地說。

「是……是嗎？」黃仁俊護住兜內的錢，「我不常買東西，不知道價錢這些……這錢也都是酬勞。」

「喏，那收好，別讓人給看了。街上還是有一些扒手的，你護這麼緊，他們一看就知道你身懷鉅款，大方點走就是。」

「嗯。」黃仁俊點點頭，關於進城的規則和規矩，他還真不知道，「現在要去哪？」

「我想帶你去買鞋子。」羅渽民把車停在一棟房子旁邊，用捆在龍頭上的鐵鍊把車綁好鎖起。

「鞋子？」黃仁俊擰眉，「我有鞋子呀。」

「你衣服是蠻合身的，鞋子也合腳，但款式太正式了，平常沒人會穿跟這麼亮、花紋雕這麼細的鞋走在路上的。」羅渽民說，「是你自己做的？」

「但我……我平時也就在村子裡那樣，就穿草鞋而已……不是我做的，這也是謝禮酬勞……」

「你以後有空可以多下山來吧？我看你在村子也悶得慌？既然鞋子是人家送的，那就買一雙自己喜歡的吧？」

「我們村的人會盯我，我不能常下山。」黃仁俊說，「但你可以到上次那邊，那口井和那棟房子，嗯，找我之類的。」

他又說：「我不需要新鞋子，這雙就夠了。」

「但你腳磨傷了吧？我不用當醫生都看得出這雙鞋子咬你腳後根。」羅渽民說，「可以，我去找你，但這跟買一雙新鞋子不衝突。你不覺得親身去挑自己喜歡的東西很有趣嗎？不買鞋子也可以，但都進城了，就買點新的東西回去吧？」

這下換黃仁俊吃驚地看著他。

眼前的男人總會說出一些他不知道的事情，鞋子不合腳、走路怪這些的，而且也不靠占卜，也不是瞎猜，而是很篤定地講出這些事。對方是全然沒有靈力的普通人，他很肯定，但似乎不用靈力，也能看出藏在針尖棉線裡的細節。

「你怎麼知道我腳在痛？」

「你右腳抬起來會往後蹬一下，然後很輕很輕放下，左腳沒問題。」羅渽民說，然後說了聲「抱歉」就蹲下拉開他褲管和黑襪子，「磨出一點血了啊，你看隔著厚襪子都能出血，走吧去買新鞋，至少先買一雙好穿的，免得你逛完後整隻右腳都是血，順便請他們拿些藥膏來。」

「你真的不是巫醫？」黃仁俊睜大眼，還不敢相信。

「不是啊，只是個輟學的前醫學生。」羅渽民說。

「輟學？」

「就是還沒念完就跑掉了。」

「你是哪間學校的？」

「世蘭博斯。」

「……嗯，沒聽過。」

其實是根本不知道那是什麼，黃仁俊在心裡反芻那好拗口的一串字。

「不用認真記。」

「你到底是誰？」

「你不是巫堂嗎？我以為你都知道。」

「是巫覡，男人叫巫覡。我雖然是巫覡，但也只知道你身邊長得像你舅舅的靈而已。」黃仁俊說，「但我想你應該不是普通家庭的小孩吧，從你身上我可以看到好多名字。」

「名字？」

「祖先的名字。都是姓羅的。」

「哈……簡直是詛咒，從姓羅開始就是詛咒。」

「老實說吧……有時候，我還會從你身上看到血，現在沒有，但第一次見到你時你全身都是血。不過不是你的血，都是別人的，這點我很確定……」

「我就只是個逃家又輟學的敗家子，我父親大概已經認定我死了，」羅渽民說，「通常一些人聽到我姓羅就開始在背後指指點點。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我家從幾百年前就是表面上是普通的官，私底下是替姓李的歷代國王處理一些骯髒的事，殺政敵、滅口滅門這種事當然也幹過。」羅渽民說，「反正就是些苟且的勾當，百年來都是這樣。我從小就被父親逼著讀完李氏的所有歷史，因為羅家幾乎都在旁邊，是最忠心的狗。」

「姓李的……？你是指以前──像高宗那些人？」

「是。而因為姓羅的人不多，所以聽到是姓羅的來，都會害怕自己成為下一個被王滅口的對象。」

「你家是兩班？」

「嗯，龍班的名做虎班的事。怎麼？我已經脫離那個家了，至少目前是，所以你要我說再多也只有這些可以講了。」

「嗯……」

「你呢？」

「我？」黃仁俊說，「我是世襲巫，從我媽那繼承來的，但我姊比我厲害得多。只不過我們家除了我都死了。」

「咦？」

「習慣了……人死掉這件事。現在我家就剩我一個人繼續當巫覡……我得快點結婚生小孩。」

「生小孩？你不才二十歲？」

「村子人少，而且不是每個孩子都會繼承父母輩的靈媒能力，所以得一次多生幾個看看，但不曉得為什麼大家都容易生病，很多孩子還小就死了，大家也漸漸習慣接受這件事。」

「這是在做實驗嗎……」羅渽民說，「你有未婚妻？你要延續下一代？為了讓他們繼承你的靈力？」

聽到這一串質問，黃仁俊這才注意到自己像開了閘門的水庫一樣說個不停，說太多了，他根本不必講這些出來，也不該。因為羅渽民的語氣聽上去好像不大開心。他不曉得是哪句話不對了，所幸對方的表情仍是隨和的。但會這樣口無遮攔，也許是因為羅渽民是個壓根不曉得他們村子破事的外人。

外人。腦袋被這兩字砸了一下。羅渽民是個真正的他人。不似村子裡全部的人都會被寫進同一本族譜，也跟那些來求他占卜的人不一樣。羅渽民是個不需要他占卜的人，也跟他們村子無關。

「……基本上，基本上是這樣的，」黃仁俊訥訥地說，「我不想，但我現在想不出來有什麼方法可以離開那裡。」

「是嗎。」羅渽民應了聲，說，「我爸以前曾被一個巫堂說羅家的香火會斷在我這，他不死心，硬叫我去相親，找來一堆千金小姐乾瞪眼。」

「要我給你再算算嗎？」黃仁俊說。

「不用了，斷就斷掉，我也沒想替他延續羅家的意思。」羅渽民說，「這巫堂真會說話，我就完全不想也不能跟女人有那樣的未來。」

走到鞋店了。是一間小卻精緻的店，大片玻璃，上面是以顏料工整畫出的店名「ヘルメース」，下面還有一行英文字，水綠色的字繞金色的邊，店內是一貫的暖黃色。黃仁俊看不懂日文，他知道現在外面已經不是過去李氏的年代了，來了日本人。他少有「因公」外出給人祈福新開的店、公司或是重病患者時也看過這些字，但一個也不會念。直到現在，他仍只讀得懂諺文和漢文。但又不好意思問羅渽民這是什麼意思。

「這家店我只有經過，沒買過，」羅渽民說，「雖然看起來沒有我以前做過的店大，不過光從櫥窗看就很多款式。」

「你沒買過？」

「喔，嗯，我很少買現成的鞋，」羅渽民誠實地點頭，「會因為這樣就不想試試看嗎？」

「是沒有……可以試試。」黃仁俊說，「你幫我看吧？……我不懂這些。」

他一個可以預先知道未來很多事情的小巫覡，他從小就可以看見聽見好多人家還不知道的事，可以先知道誰以後會死，知道誰會生，知道天氣時節並不一定規律，生命時有磕絆。但在這裡他只是個沒有真正接觸過新世界、沒有真正踏過新土地的普通二十歲青年。正如他知道羅渽民不知道的，羅渽民知道現在，知道過去，知道當下，知道他不知道的那些。還察覺了他的腳不舒服。

「腳很痛。」他說。

「那就進去挑一雙好穿的吧。」羅渽民說，「鞋子這東西自己做會格外開心。」

當羅渽民這麼說的時候，淺棕色的眼珠好像琉璃珠一樣在發光，黃仁俊沒漏看。

一進店鋪，就有個和服打扮的朝鮮女孩走來，看來是他們的店員，問他們是要看鞋的嗎？想看什麼款式？去哪種場合需要的？有什麼特殊需求？沒等他們回答，女孩又轉身過去給他們斟茶端上，一連串迅速的行動讓兩人都還沒說話就決定先不說了。

「是哪位先生要的呢？」

「他，他要一雙合腳又不會磨後腳跟的鞋子。」羅渽民指著黃仁俊說。他靠過去，貼在黃仁俊身邊，扯扯他罩衫示意脫下，這房子裡暖氣送得足，看來是間待客禮遇的店，難怪每回經過都有人在。

黃仁俊脫下外衣，僅剩下那套西服。他感到有些赤裸，有些害羞，感覺不只是脫掉外衣而已，而是被扒了全身的衣服，尤其羅渽民的眼神又那麼熱。他其實可以感覺到，這人對誰都是這種熱切熱心的類型，那雙眼睛也並不總是誠實，甚至有時毫無感情。接觸過那麼多種慾望，看過那麼多人，他即使不用去算去看，也能知道這人是真心還假意。

至少羅渽民在他面前還都是真心的，這點他放心。他並不討厭假意，看多了也漸漸不在意了，但若羅渽民是假意的，想必是會有點受傷……

「先生有什麼喜好嗎？皮革、顏色。」店員問。

「呃、我不知道……」黃仁俊低頭看自己的鞋子，說，「就黑色吧。」

「我們有小牛皮、牛皮和羊皮的，您喜歡哪種？」

「我──」他抬頭，向隔壁的羅渽民求救。

「小牛皮吧。」羅渽民說，「還是小牛皮好。」

那一個下午黃仁俊試穿了無數雙鞋，他不斷抬起雙腳、套進鞋裡再走幾步路，羅渽民看他穿一雙就問他好不好走。若有些硬了，就說那再試一雙，因為你要穿著走，要馬上合腳的。老闆看店員忙翻了，也從後面的工作室出來給黃仁俊找鞋子。不管什麼皮的都試，什麼顏色都試。老闆稱黃仁俊少爺，觀察他走路的習慣，還要他脫襪子看腳底，之後才終於試到一雙好的。一雙接近於黑的栗子色小牛皮牛津鞋。

「請問舊的鞋子舊給您包起來嗎？您這雙皮革好，做工也好，就可惜不合少爺的腳板。」老闆將他買下的鞋再擦亮一次後就讓他穿著走，然後指著那雙其實沒穿過幾次的黑皮鞋。

「嗯，請幫我包起來。」

他們走出鞋店後，羅渽民就牽回單車，載黃仁俊去吃紅豆年糕湯了。正好遇上下雪，一時停不了，羅渽民騎得起勁，像一條蛇一樣閃過路人和路邊攤，黃仁俊不得不緊緊抱著他。好似這寒風飛雪都不是阻礙，反而還是一種情趣。

×

把人送回林子口時，羅渽民還有點不捨。

「你什麼時候還能下來？」他問。

「不知道，我能下來就下來吧，」黃仁俊站在一小塊石板上看他，說，「或者你也可以直接上來……既然你都認得出路了。」

「我不認得路啊，只是每次進去時都感覺能找到路，然後就找到你了。」

「咦？」

「真的啊，雪下成這樣，我根本看不出路。」

「啊……」

「要不真的我上去找你吧。」羅渽民說，「你沒空我頂多就是再下山。每天跟著牧師……不對，醫生看診也無聊，」

「你可以直接說牧師，」黃仁俊說，「來我這占卜的洋人也都說過這些東西，我知道，不必因為我是巫覡就遮掩你自己的信仰。」

「……好。」羅渽民輕輕笑了，先前他還顧忌對方的身分，心驚膽戰的，但黃仁俊都這麼說了，「你真的好有趣。」

「我不啊。」

「我以前同學沒一個像你這樣的，」羅渽民說，「我也是、他們也是，都是一群不食人間煙火的白痴少爺。」

「你不白痴啊。」黃仁俊說，「你白痴的話我是不會跟著你走的。」

「那就好。」羅渽民說，「因為你在看我的時候好像早就都知道我要說什麼了。」

「我不知道，真的。」

「是嗎。」

「雖然我的確可以看到很多東西……」黃仁俊說，「我可以看到你的氣。」

「氣？」

「每個人身上都有一種氣，像，我表哥的氣就是有些混濁的黃，大抵人成年了都會這樣。」黃仁俊說，「也有人是灰的，或紅的，而且還有腐臭味。當然也有人是露水那樣透明……也有人是什麼都沒有的，而你的是水那樣的顏色。」

「水沒有顏色啊。」羅渽民笑著說。

「嗯，」黃仁俊點頭，「就是那意思。」

「你是說我容易隨波逐流？」

「不是，只是說你很能融入群體之中，但也會保留自己。我每次見你都是像水那樣，但你還有一股杉木的氣味。」

「那你自己呢？你可以看見自己的嗎？」

「我看不到，照著鏡子也看不到。」黃仁俊說，「但我媽媽和姊姊說我就像黃色的報春花。」

「報春花聽起來真不適合長著這小村莊裡，」羅渽民沒頭沒腦地說，「我去了，你就會在那口井、那棟屋子邊嗎？」

「我會知道你來了。」黃仁俊說，「……你來了我定會知道。」

「為什麼？你有做什麼警報器嗎？」

「不……就只是，森林會告訴我，有人走上來。」黃仁俊說，「你聽起來大概覺得很可笑吧？我知道耶穌教的人不會相信這種事。」

「但你相信啊，你若知道我來了就好。」羅渽民說，「如果你下山來了我也會請我的神告訴我一聲囉。」

天空中的橘紅色正在褪去，黃仁俊得上山了，等等晚飯時間開始要是沒他人影可就糟了。雖說不會挨揍，但一定會被質問去哪。

「我得走了。」他說，「再見。」

「下次見。」羅渽民扯了一下他的手，再放開，「仁俊，下次見。」

黃仁俊抱著鞋子，藏在自己的外衣下，他突然有個念頭，就把那一袋鞋子塞進羅渽民手裡，說，「你暫時幫我收一下吧。」

「下次見，」他轉身往森林中看不見的路走，又轉過頭來說，「渽民，下次見！」

To be continued.


	4. J is for Jaemin

**‧J is for Jaemin**

不該心生期待的。

黃仁俊反覆磨刀，但沒有認真看刀鋒是否磨利，他只要心情紛亂就跑來側房磨鍘刀，直到理出一點點頭緒才放開，因此每次磨刀鋒都意外的又亮又利，連他看了都嚇一跳。

這把鍘刀是母親的母親傳下來的，黃家一直都是用這套法器，從來沒換過，鈍了就磨，糊了就拋。還記得以前很抗拒被附身這件事，尤其是父母和姊姊都過世後，怎麼樣都不肯。就是頭子強拉著他來到這間側房，叫他把手擺上刀鋒朝上的鍘刀。他不敢，雙手蜷曲成一個小拳，縮在衣袖內。頭子吩人來拉開他手掌，一根一根手指凹開，強行拉直，壓在刀鋒上。他怕手流血，怕手切壞，頭子卻不斷喝斥，接著作勢要用力拍他的手，他放聲尖叫，生怕手真的被切成三段，頭子卻不知怎地在眨眼之間摔到門上，好重的一聲巨響。

那也是他第一次附身成功，頭子被摔傷的下一秒，他便失去意識了。

說回羅渽民。

他有點陷入羅渽民那句下次見，還有那天談話的每一句、每一字，還有在試穿鞋子時蹲下來給他重綁鞋帶的手。依照他過往的觀察和接觸過的人，雖然只有僅僅一瞬，但他可以非常正確地看出眼前人的意圖是什麼。羅渽民的其實也沒什麼特別，就只是想和「他」一起上街而已，沒有別的。而這對日日處理人類七情六慾愛離苦別家庭關係生子問題的他來說，格外特別。

這動機實在太普通了。當然在那之外，似乎還有一點連羅渽民自己都搞不懂的欽慕之心。

總感覺他們是注定要相遇的。而這他沒算到。

在這裡的時間是停滯的。黃仁俊忽然意識到這件事。他放下磨刀石，見刀鋒已經亮得不能再亮，再磨下去可不行，趕緊收回儲物間內走出外面吹風清醒。

羅渽民是王的人嗎？這念頭甫一出現，他便拍拍臉頰，再拍拍，又拍拍，不去想這事，可是心神不受控制，不斷將這兩件事聯結起來。

那天他和羅渽民一同在鞋店裡挑鞋、去甜品店吃紅豆年糕湯、羅渽民還帶他去看一般小民最喜歡的露天酒樓。他問，是要喝酒嗎？是的話他不能喝。羅渽民沒回答他是要喝不喝，只問為什麼不能喝酒，身體問題？會醉？回去會被罵？

黃仁俊說因為酒會讓人失去神智，會變得瘋狂，他是個巫覡，不能這樣。不能吃任何不乾淨、會導致人身心變化的食物，這都會讓他的靈力變弱，儘管他心裡知道這根本不是真的，要不然作法時含在口裡的雞血難道就乾淨嗎。

『是嗎。』羅渽民看了酒樓一眼，好似在看那些人的表情，是不是真的因為喝酒而往瘋癲更近了點。末了，也只幽幽地應一聲，『紅豆年糕湯沒關係吧？』

他笑出一口氣，說，『沒關係。』

×

每一次上山的路都不同，有時候會經過一大片山毛櫸，有時會經過楓木，有時又得繞過一大串冷杉，有時他放空什麼也不想地走就上來了，而黃仁俊總會像燈塔，坐在空小屋的長廊上等他。黃仁俊時而翻書，時而拿還沒寫完的符咒繼續寫，有時什麼也不做就在那托腮發呆。而羅渽民注意到他那幾張符紙裡混了一些塗鴉。

除了禮拜天，羅渽民只要跟著牧師做完工作、教完福至村的孩子們認字讀寫後，就會上來這裡找黃仁俊。教書和送貨的酬勞除了金錢以外，村子裡大嬸大叔們就愛塞給他甜點和菜肉，讓他帶回去。他就用油紙包好，綑上棉繩，和黃仁俊兩人分著吃。

而現在晨間讀經班的人數也趨於穩定了，無論男女老少，牧師都靠著他那一口流利得不行的朝鮮語，講聖經裡再誇張不過又極其吸引人的故事，因此來了不少人旁聽。有一些人就說想試試看，於是每次都來聽。這樣下來，羅渽民就得幫和牧師一起學怎麼傳教。牧師看診時，他就學怎麼斷病，記錄每一種大小病的症狀，以及適合的藥方。

村裡的人漸漸接受西藥，所以現在牧師都寫信請人送藥來了。他不懂配藥，牧師自己也只是略懂，又忙不過來，就有了理由進城去，直接拿處方簽請藥局配藥再帶回去。羅渽民有理由可以出城了。

「我也想再進城，」黃仁俊咬一口他帶來的藥果，說，「立冬要到了，要祈福，也會有很多人來占卜驅邪……」

「驅什麼邪？」羅渽民問。

「白天比黑夜短太多了，孩子鬧惡夢，夜裡稍微嚇醒就鬧到五更天。」

「作惡夢不是很常見嗎？」

「當然是指連日的，」黃仁俊說，「連續好幾天都這樣就得帶來治病，最近進山的路很常變化大概也是這原因，這座山這座森林很抗拒外來的人……」

「那你要怎麼做？」羅渽民捏起一張用石頭壓好的符紙，「用這個嗎？」

「燒成灰跟水一起喝下去。」黃仁俊抽回那隻符紙，壓回石頭下，「你的話，就跟你的神祈禱。」

「我的神常常聽不到我祈禱。」羅渽民往他那邊靠過去，鎖住黃仁俊的雙眼，兩人距離不到十公分，這距離可以看清楚黃仁俊摺開的眼皮，「我媽生病時我連續祈禱了一年多，她還是死了。」

「……那是命。」黃仁俊不知道他為何靠近，但羅渽民看上去不是平時的樣子，從裡到外都發出會咬死人的氣味，「你不是天天在為你的神做事嗎？」

「那是因為我需要一技之長。」羅渽民又拉開距離，回到安全、隨和、沒負擔的二十公分，「我還是得回去求我爸資助我，讀書，當個醫生。」

「你很厲害。」

「我什麼都不會，牧師先前還嫌我連病歷都看不懂。」

「……至少這是你自己喜歡的吧。」黃仁俊說，「你死去的舅舅不也是位醫者。」

有時候羅渽民覺得自己和黃仁俊搭不上線。

他們並非百分百契合，也不是無話不談。陷入窘境、對話靜音的情況也是有的。這時他們倆卻又不約而同選擇沉默，沒有人會先開起一個尷尬的話題讓靜止的空氣更尷尬。就放著沉，沉下去，直到沉默的雜質都降下去了，才又開口說話。

對話中出現沉默在一段培育中的關係是不利的，但羅渽民也沒想過要因此走開，離山，讓沉默斷線。他試圖要挽救這一段空白，也幸好每一次都成功了。

「你能給我寫個保平安的符嗎？」羅渽民又抽起一張符紙。

「你可以嗎？」

「為什麼不行？」

「洋人說……洋人說你們那神，是不允許其他神存在的。」黃仁俊說，「可以給你寫沒有效用的平安符。」

羅渽民彈舌發笑：「那這樣保什麼平安啊？」

「類似……類似……你就放在心上記著就好……那種，」黃仁俊低下頭，回想那番話的確有點好笑：「不然你覺得什麼好？」

「要不你給我畫一張圖吧。」羅渽民說，「畫隻小狗還是畫一朵蓮花、蘭花、牡丹什麼……都好，我做紀念。」

黃仁俊抽出一張空白的黃色符紙，用還殘留墨水的筆拉出一條線，「紀念？」

「我們在這裡建立一間小教會之後就會走，」羅渽民說，「牧師是被指派來這裡的，所以有了一定規模的教會後就會離開，等新的牧師來這，然後我們就會回去。」

「回去是回……哪？」

「京城。」羅渽民說，「你可得給我多畫幾張。」

等羅渽民回去之後，黃仁俊仍是茫茫然的，大腦像被澆了一桶水，把他腦子裡一頭的熱都澆熄了。他以為羅渽民會一直在這，一直在下面那個村莊裡；總有一天，他會離開這，到下面去和羅渽民一起。一起什麼……他倒還沒想到，只是也驚訝自己竟然把羅渽民放在那份想像裡。

不過就是個長得好看的富家子，沒必要一直想他。黃仁俊回去後立刻把頭泡進冷水裡，試圖讓自己更冷靜一點。

「瘋子，做什麼？沒事幹就來幫忙切肉。」娜瑛見他把頭泡在洗菜水裡，涼涼說一句，「你最近常去井邊，幹嘛？」

「找朋友。」黃仁俊說。吐出朋友兩字時心裡還有點虛，但他想他們的確是朋友。

「朋友？你哪來的朋友？不是早沒跟柱敏來往了？」

「不是柱敏，」他搖搖頭，髮尖上的水珠亂跳，濺濕了娜瑛的袖子，「是下面村子的人。」

「下面村子？」娜瑛怪聲道：「你──」

「你別說，」黃仁俊說，「我知道。」

「……男的？女的？」

「男的。一個……一個富家少爺。」

「富家少爺？就這樣？你有仔細看過人家嗎？」

娜瑛說的並不是肉眼的看，而是指以一個巫堂的眼光去看，那位新朋友身上有什麼東西。

黃仁俊仔細回想，回想羅渽民身上纏繞的那些。除了和羅渽民本身的冷杉香相當不襯的血鏽味外，就是他身邊那些名字。一個一個都像水中的絲線飄，始終繞在他身旁。

他想起羅渽民說過家族的確很大，是兩班，以前還幫在國王身邊做事，而且是骯髒事。除了這些好像也沒什麼，想當醫生、幫他畫了一枝桃花這些都不必跟娜瑛說。抹掉臉上殘存的水珠後，黃仁俊想到了一件事。

母親預言過的那個，王的人來了的那個。

那句混著彌留的血的預言，母親說話時的聲音，崩裂的字詞重組後的句子。王的人來了，渾身是血。

「看過。」他說，「他有很漂亮的冷杉味。」

×

牧師沒有對他常上山這件事發表任何看法，不過晚餐時，請來的煮飯大嬸突然提起，問羅渽民最近是不是常上去？上回有個孩子看見了，回去後一直說別讓羅渽民上去，那裡危險。祕密被發現總是有些丟臉，羅渽民吞下嘴裡那一口飯，說，他會注意的，謝謝擔心。

「渽民哥，」晚上熄燈前，尚旼忽然喊他：「你上去那做什麼？好玩嗎？」

「……普普通通，」他說，「去找朋友。」

「朋友？是那村子的人嗎？」

「嗯，是個和我同年紀的男人，」他滅掉燈火，說，「我去找他。」

「不是說那容易迷路嗎？你迷過路嗎？」尚旼聽他願意回答，睡意漸漸散去，在黑暗中睜大眼，往他的方向看。

「沒有，我每次都能走上去。」羅渽民說，「也許是天使在幫我開路吧。」

「那男人……是什麼人？」

「一個普通男人，人很好，就是有點頑固。」說到這他忽然笑了，但沒讓尚旼聽見，「長得像圖畫書裡的天使。」

「天使？」

「黑頭髮，黑眼睛，白皮膚，眼睛亮，眉毛彎……嘴唇紅，而且不帶偏見。」他說，「好像早就被看透了。」

尚旼壓根聽不懂他這一番話，而他也沒注意到，這段幾乎是獨白的對話都是說給自己聽的，他回想黃仁俊給他畫桃花的樣子。問他為什麼畫桃花，不畫蓮花蘭花牡丹花。黃仁俊說那平常都畫多了，沒意思，而且他覺得羅渽民的眼珠子映出來的感情像桃花一樣，總是會吸引人，無論是真心還是假意。

『這種事在我面前說好嗎？』他有些訝異黃仁俊的誠實，但又感到有趣，『那你以一個巫覡的角度來說說我的面相吧。』

『我心裡想說，就說出來了。』黃仁俊說，『面相……其實我自己不大相信面相，真正會藏的人，連眉毛和嘴角都不讓你看見，頂多是用那人的氣場去判斷。像你的話，你有時看人吧……一定根本不注意對方的心情，但有時又巴不得透過眼睛就想讓對方知道你的想法。眉毛濃又似劍，說你這個人重感情；嘴唇看似是薄唇，不過更像麻雀那樣喳喳喳說個不停動來動去的。』

『呀。』

『我是認真的囉。』

拿他沒辦法，也是自己要求的，羅渽民哭笑不得，說，『這是一位專業的巫覡看出來的結果？』

『不是，』黃仁俊說，『這是我本人看出來的結果。』

「為什麼聽你在形容好像女孩子。」尚旼說，「哥你成天都在想那些嗎……」

「哎不是女孩子，貨真價實的男人，」羅渽民說，「他長得就像顆水煮蛋，不過是灑辣椒粉配泡菜吃下去的那種。講話也好不留情啊，完全沒在顧慮我，但意外地生不起氣來……還會有點……奇妙的感覺，像是，原來真話還是可以說的啊。其實不必為了好聽一點點，就講那麼多謊話。」

「嗯……？」

「而且他畫了一枝桃花給我，」羅渽民說，「我倒是很久沒見到桃花了……」

「在說什麼……我要睡了……」

「晚安。」

「……晚安……」

黃仁俊都是坐姿端正，背挺得像木板一樣直，好像有人給他架著肩似的。唯獨低頭寫符紙、畫圖時會駝背，就會看見他高高的鼻樑，飽滿的鼻頭和流暢的線條，若是以羅渽民一個富家少爺來看，他們會說這是好命人的鼻子。

只可惜黃仁俊似乎不怎麼好命，腿還被打得有後遺症，被關在這小村莊裡成天等人來找他占卜或是他下去給人家驅邪，都是同樣的事。

『你們村裡真的很多巫堂嗎？』他問。

『嗯，很多，如果是女孩子就幾乎都是，』黃仁俊說，『大多都是傳下來的，也有少數是本來沒有，患了巫病之後才有的。』

『巫病？』

『普通人被欽點成為巫堂之前必大患一場重病。也有世襲的，天生的，我就是……我母親，母親的母親，她們的母親……一直都是。』黃仁俊說，『你呢？』

『我？』

『你們家一直都是耶穌教的？』

『從我祖父開始吧。』羅渽民說，『還是更早我也不記得了，羅家就是喜歡新東西又擅長見風轉舵的家族。』

『那你喜歡嗎？』黃仁俊把畫好的桃花遞給他，一朵只有黑邊黃底的桃花，枝椏節生，頂端三朵。

『說不上喜歡吧……因為這就像……生活的一部分了，從小就是這樣過來的，跟呼吸一樣。』羅渽民接過那紙桃花，很是欣喜。雖然不是像山水畫那種逼真的桃花，但是一朵他沒見過的桃，得收在口袋裡好好珍藏。

『我也是。』黃仁俊低頭，說，『而且離不開。』

醒來之後羅渽民想，應當問他那是什麼意思的。

晨間讀經班多是被忙碌的父母推來聽講道的青少年青少女，還有一些根本還沒長開的孩子。而這之中青少女又多是為了羅渽民來的，在這小村子裡哪可能出這種精緻、貴氣又都市味的新潮男孩，羅渽民集一身他們的夢想與幻想，翻開聖經說：「今天來講約拿逃跑的故事。」

於是又將他們打回現實了。

牧師在一旁聽他講故事，故事說完了才親自上去講道。這時孩子們也差不多進入狀況了，願意好好聽牧師講話。這樣的模式操演過三、四次後，羅渽民才發現原來牧師的用意是這樣，用他來吸引這些正值青春期、心猿意馬的少年少女們。

結束之後，他收拾桌椅，架了梯子把棚上的雪拍掉一些，以免壓壞棚子。牧師來到棚下，問他：「你最近都上山去嗎？」

「嗯，是。」

「有什麼新發現嗎？」牧師說，「我看你每次回來心情都很好。」

「也沒什麼……」他抿抿嘴，思忖著該不該說實話，「我在那認識了一個人。」

「喔？什麼人？」

「一個年紀和我一樣的男生。」

「是個怎麼樣的……人呢。」

「很直的人，」羅渽民說，「而且很特別。」

「怎麼個特別法？」牧師把拍下來的雪掃去一旁，讓他拍更多下來。

「我不知道怎麼說……就是很特別，從沒遇過，第一次知道原來有這樣的人，這種特別。」羅渽民說，「雖然我跟他認識也不過一個多月。」

「那你有迷路嗎？像他們說的那樣。」

「沒有，」他說，「一次都沒有。」

牧師也沒再多問，沒問他去那幹嘛，沒問他那人到底是誰，也沒問他上面那村子和那山是否真的如傳聞所說，神秘又危險，充滿了黑暗陰冷的力量。只要他注意安全，山裡野生動物多，即使他們在冬眠也得注意。羅渽民連忙應聲答好。

「Joseph，」牧師忽然叫住他，「I thought you supposed to be God’s child.」

他拍掉最後一塊雪，向下看著牧師。分明是他在上牧師在下，心裡卻慌得不行，被看穿似的。那一句話什麼意思他當然懂，也無法反駁，好像被榔頭重創後腦一般久久醒不過來。

「我是。」他顫抖著聲音說，「我問心無愧。」

×

教名是嬰兒洗禮時就取的，當初說不是天主教才這樣的嗎？怎麼這裡也要取教名？媽媽說就取啊，他們才會時時刻刻記得自己另一個身分。因此全家七個小孩都取了。輪到他的時候就這一個男孩，牧師說要不就Joseph吧，跟名字一樣開頭都是J拼音J發音，好記好背，讓他無法忘記這個名字有什麼意義。

去到教會大家都叫他Joseph，而不是渽民，Jae-min。同學會叫他渽民，喊他便是問渽民啊今天去不去集會？渽民啊今天要不要來聽講座？他都跟著去，但他都沒興趣。同學覺得刺激得不行是在跟隨新潮流、心思想，他只想對對對，到時候你們也不會真的上街倡議，只會看別人被警察抓走而已。他對很多東西都沒興趣，但又不甘寂寞，只好裝出大家喜歡的樣子，就裝一下就好了，大家就會喜歡他了。這麼多年來也就李帝努一個人和他是真正意義上的朋友，雖然現在他丟下所有東西跑來這，說不定人家也找煩了，直接當自己已死。

來到這裡也沒有重生的感覺，因為拋下的不只是討厭的父親和一切，還順便拋下了自己的學業。想當個醫生他就必須讀醫學院，通過考試，拿到執照才能執業。就算用母親留給自己的那份大遺產，也只能勉強讀一半。

所以就算牧師那麼說了，他還是上山去了。

「我今天什麼都沒帶，」他說。

「我有蜜餞，」黃仁俊抱著一個漆紅色的盒子說，「還有沾花生粉的小年糕。」

只吃東西沒喝水有點乾澀，羅渽民舔掉手上的花生粉，把那一粒一粒小年糕都吞入肚腹內，像是在洩恨，把鬱悶都推掉。黃仁俊咬得嘴乾舌燥，糖粉和花生粉都沾上衣袖了，起身要去井邊打水。

看他走路又是奇怪的步伐，羅渽民超前一步到井邊，要他回去坐好。

「你怎麼了？受傷？」他問。

推開壓在木板蓋子上的石頭，往下一探，幸好水仍是流動的。

「昨天跳了一整晚神，求三神奶奶，」黃仁俊說，「……我表哥的孩子，其中一個死了。」

羅渽民聽見有孩子死，心裡就不大快活，「幾歲？」

「……才滿月沒多久。」黃仁俊說，「表嫂生孩子時我去祈福了……現在孩子死了，救不回來，只好先向三神奶奶求說，有緣就……請再賜給他們一個孩子。」

「……你不會認為是自己的責任吧？」

這話說到黃仁俊心裡了。他一想起表嫂哭得五官扭曲眼睛鼻子嘴巴都是水，抱著雙胞胎中的男孩，不斷問為什麼為什麼為什麼，不是才過滿月而已嗎，不是都吃好睡好的嗎，怎麼就忽然死了呢。頭子斜眼瞪他，質問他這是不是三個預言會帶來的災厄之一，他困惑反問，三個預言究竟會帶來什麼？為什麼如此懼怕？

表哥的眼睛都乾了，抱著孩子死屍，在田園找了一塊安靜、不會有狼來的小角落，將孩子安葬於此。

「她生產前是我去祈福的，我要負一部分責任。」

「那也不該是你吧？你不是說了嗎？那都是命。」羅渽民有些氣憤，但還是用井邊的小木盆盛一小碗水給黃仁俊。

「實際遇到還是──」黃仁俊捧著盆子，喝了一口水，小聲地說，「實際遇到還是無法接受啊。」

「他們怪你嗎？」羅渽民問，「是他們怪你的嗎？」

黃仁俊隔著飄下的瀏海看著羅渽民，瀏海越來越長了，他都沒剪，扎眼睛，在這冷天更加乾澀。這問題擱置了幾秒後他終於用幾乎看不見的幅度點頭，但羅渽民沒看見。

表哥問他，不是都請三神奶奶照看過了嗎？當時真的有好好做嗎？然後說完又後悔，知道不能怪表弟，但心裡就急著找個人怪罪以發洩這份痛苦。主導那次祈福與跳神的黃仁俊首當其衝。

若是以前他鐵定會傷心，心碎滿地；但如今他只感到憤恨與委屈，憑什麼表哥這樣怨他。原來心裡沒了人之後，迎來的情緒會是憤怒。

「也是，你不是習慣了嗎。」羅渽民說，「人死這件事。」

「……才沒有。」

「買鞋子那天不是才這麼說嗎？你已經習慣人死了。」羅渽民說，「難道你習慣了之後就麻木了嗎？被這樣怪罪也不生氣？因為你早就知道人會死？」

「不是！」黃仁俊憤而起身，打翻了水盆，濺濕褲腿但無暇顧及，「我才沒習慣！那怎麼能習慣！人死了啊！再也不會回來了啊！」

「那你為什麼不生氣？那孩子的死明明與你無關？為什麼任人撒氣給你？」

「我生氣啊！我生氣！但又能怎樣！？現在死了孩子的不是我，痛苦的不是我！我怎麼又能顧著自己的心情去罵他！」黃仁俊大叫：「你不也明白親人死的心情嗎！？」

這話說出去和打翻的水一樣都收不回來了。看見羅渽民越來越黑的臉，黃仁俊意識到自己竟然脫口而出內心的想法。以往他要說話之前都會反覆咀嚼個三四遍，因為人們總說巫堂開口得小心，以免成真，以免引鬼。

但那不是有意的。

自己明明也孤家寡人了，他更加理直氣壯，又惱又冤枉地看羅渽民，然而對方仍然是沒反應，雙眼也沒有任何感情。

這還是羅渽民第一次用這種眼神看自己。

「……你說話真太直了，」良久，羅渽民才開口：「水都打翻了，多浪費。」

那次之後羅渽民整整兩周沒上來找自己。冬天更加嚴冷，氣溫降到了最低，呼氣都能結冰。而也是自羅渽民不來之後，黃仁俊就發現家裡養的雞不見了，某一天醒來去打水，看見雞的屍體就在井邊，頭已經沒了，血潑在四周，連雪也蓋不住。

頭子知道羅渽民的存在了。

×

「先生，這字我看不懂！是漢字嗎！」

「是漢字，」羅渽民翻開「詩經」，艱困地閱讀上面的文字。碰漢字都已經是十年前的事了，因為外祖父說孩子就是要讀詩經，要讀這些經典、傳統的好東西，所以剛上小學時他就得一邊讀學校的書一邊讀詩經，痛苦不堪。

「我們要學漢字嗎？」一個孩子又說，「不是有『訓民正音』嗎？」

「這是你們父母要求的囉，不能怨我。來，看看板子上這什麼字？」

「傳──」幾把聲音同時合起，孩子的童音紛紛照著他的指示，一個方塊字、一個方塊字接連下去念。

每周一次的認字課都要帶著一群乳臭味乾的小鬼頭認生字，然後教他們讀詩經或論語。這些孩子的父母對於牧師還是有些遲疑，但看到羅渽民是個大學生，在寫看板「周日讀經班」時發現他漢字還寫得不錯，就幾個人出錢一起聘他做老師。村裡不是沒有私塾，但人數已經滿了，就湊合著先請羅渽民幫他們認字。

冬天裡農活雖休耕，但也不是無所事事。福至村的女人們醃菜醃得更起勁了，為了度過寒冬，秋天時已經醃過一波，冬天也要一波。男人們則去林子砍柴燒柴，孩子們礙事，但也沒多少活可幹，就叫他們去臨時教會或是找羅渽民聽故事。現在講故事的任務都擔在羅渽民肩上了，簡直就是他們的第二位奶娘，也忙得沒時間上去找黃仁俊。

黃仁俊不曉得過得如何，他每天都想上次是不是說得太重了，搞得兩人分別時都尷尬，然後就開始後悔。現在就連教課認字時都會閃過他的影子，連寫個才俊兩字都會想到黃仁俊。

那紙桃花他天天收在襯衫口袋裡，時不時就拿出來看一下。

他也不知道自己是怎麼了。

有時他想，趁晚上有些空閒時間應該還是可以上去吧？既然黃仁俊說只要他來，他就會知道。但夜晚的山路幾乎不見光，就算拿著油燈去也僅能照亮自己周圍半徑一尺，每往前一步都像在盲眼開路，不知道下一步會是什麼。

「渽民哥，牧師說你明天可以休息，這周末都可以休息，」尚旼擦完澡後，披上睡衣躺在他身邊，「他說你最近都在當……Na……Nanny什麼的，怕你太累，讓你休息。」

「Nanny嗎？的確是。」羅渽民才剛整理好隔天牧師佈道要發的小講義，看來他明天還是得上工一陣。

「那是什麼意思？」

「就是保母，奶娘。」羅渽民說，「換我去洗了，要熄燈嗎？」

「你回來再熄，」尚旼拉上棉被，說，「熄燈後房間好黑，好恐怖。」

羅渽民笑著答知道了。

冬天就算大量活動也不流汗，他們也不會天天洗，羅渽民就只有用熱水打溼毛巾擦澡而已。這一兩個月每天勞動下來的成果感覺到自己體力反而變好了，但也更快感到心靈上的無力。日日都是差不多的內容，容易膩。

回到房間後看尚旼已經睡著了，他蓋滅油燈裡的火，房間回到最初的一片黑。然後躺在床上閉眼等睡魔來接他。這裡的冬天很靜，沒有夏天的大風，也沒有動物的聲音，人們也早早回去休息一覺到天亮。

過了五分鐘後羅渽民又起身，拿著重新點燃的油燈出去了。

一小時前的假設、看不見山路、會被林子絆住、可能還會有野狼出現的疑慮和疑問像泡沫一樣消失無蹤，他踏進山口，舉高油燈，盡可能地照亮雪地，然後順著心裡不知誰帶給他的引路子，該彎的時候就彎，該直走就走，該轉就轉，還閃過一塊從樹葉上掉落的雪。

當他心想「差不多該到了」的時候，就看見遠方一口井，還有一幢小屋，走近的時候聽見了腳步聲。

「……你怎麼在這？」黃仁俊抱著雙手，從袖口露出一小截的手捏著蠟燭盤。雙眉輕擰，又是意外又是驚喜，黑珍珠般的雙眼在火光搖曳下顯得更加動搖。

「你呢？」羅渽民喘著氣，剛剛上山一個斜坡他跨好幾步才上來的，一來到這還真見到黃仁俊了。「你又為什麼出來？」

「……」

「散步？睡不著？」羅渽民問，「聽見我的聲音了？」

×

黃仁俊下意識地想否認，他才不願承認這事，即使他真的是聽見了聲音，告訴他羅渽民就要來了。為了給自己託點面子，他選擇沉默。

「不說話我就當承認了，」羅渽民走到長廊下坐下，先發制人，「你連件厚的都沒穿就跑出來。」

臉登時大紅，像被識破了，前面那些矜持都前功盡棄。幸虧夜色黑，火光又是暖的，映不出他臉上的紅暈。羅渽民掀開大衣一角蓋住他，他在羅渽民身旁坐下，裝作無意地又稍微湊過去，把蠟燭吹熄。

「幹嘛熄掉？」

「……危險。」他說，「你的有玻璃罩，我的沒有。」

「這樣就看不清你臉了啊。」

「……你……」

「罷了，就這樣吧。」羅渽民說，「本來要帶些畫冊和素描本給你的，但最近忙。」

「什麼畫冊？素描本是什麼？」黃仁俊問，「你買的？」

「去鎮上書店買的，日本人畫的，也有一本西洋人畫的。素描本就是給你畫畫用的本子。」

「為什麼要給我那個？」

「你不是喜歡畫圖嗎？」羅渽民說，「應該會想畫在一本專用的本子上吧？」

「……就無聊畫畫而已，又不是要認真幹嘛的……」

「誰說無聊畫畫就不能用素描本？」羅渽民說，「我改天再拿上來。」

「喔。」黃仁俊說，「我也有畫冊。」

「什麼的畫冊？」

「呃……」

「應該都是些山水畫吧？很少畫人，西洋人畫圖都很講究人的，人體、肌肉、神情，醫學生上課時用的課本有很多也都畫這些。」

「有山水畫……」黃仁俊說，「也有……春畫集……人家偷偷送的謝禮……」

「……人體不是那個意思……」

講到春畫集，話題走向就怪了，黃仁俊也不是很想和羅渽民聊這些，那都讓他想到村子裡其他男人，思春期時大家總會到他家翻春畫集，大肆胡話胡扯，聊著性，聊著女人，就是不聊自己真正在想什麼。遂轉移話題：「你最近忙什麼？」

「忙教臭小鬼認字讀經，呃，詩經，也有聖經啦。」

「是嗎，」黃仁俊說，「還以為你不會上來了。」

「為什麼？」羅渽民問，隨即想到兩周前的事，輕笑一聲，「你不會以為我會因為那樣就不找你吧？」

黃仁俊不說話，改用眼神回答他。羅渽民有時都被這雙眼睛看怕了，簡直要把他所有話都挖出來，不得不講。

「別默認啊，我才不是這種人，」他解釋道：「是真的很忙，冬天沒農活了，父母就在家做事，旁邊小孩子如果年紀太小幫不上忙，就都丟給我帶。」

黃仁俊心想，羅渽民分明是在找藉口，時間一定是有的，只是他不願意上來。待在這裡每天都悶，他必定也是個悶的人，難怪羅渽民不想再來，「你就不能找點時間上來嗎？我很難下去，最近被盯得緊，你又不上來。」

「……我……」話都還沒說完就被打斷，羅渽民有些懵，眼睛看不清的狀況下，聽覺就變得格外敏銳，也聽見了黃仁俊話裡的煩悶，「最近牧師放我假了，可以常上來。」

聽羅渽民這個討好他的答案，黃仁俊又再次感到無地自容。

「會帶畫冊上來，你再給我畫些圖吧。」羅渽民說，「畫什麼都好。」

「又不是多會畫，要那種爛東西做什麼。」黃仁俊說。

「不就是畫得開心嘛，為什麼要說爛東西。」

這下真的都不說話了。黃仁俊靠過去，蹭點溫暖上來。這動作都會讓他想起小時候睡覺都窩去姊姊身邊睡，姊姊身體熱，冬天是天然的暖爐，儘管醒來之後都會被踢開，但他晚上依然靠過去。

這點肢體接觸對羅渽民來說沒什麼，被五個姊姊抱大的，幼時聽了鄉野奇談睡不著也是姊姊哄睡的。只不過在學校時有些同學受不了。可以躺在彼此肚上，可以玩笑裝作是情侶，可以湊過去說唉呀我真愛你啊，但僅僅是披同一件大衣、另一個男人靠在自己肩上卻不行。

他也不知道究竟是他的界線太低，還是因為是黃仁俊。

「這裡不會有狼對吧？」他問。

「有的，」黃仁俊說，「還是會有狼的。」

「這麼晚了還醒著嗎？」

「不知道，不過至少現在是安全的。」

「感覺不到氣嗎？」

「只是，」黃仁俊說，「直覺罷了。」

「就憑直覺？」

「我說是就是。你話真多。」

他想問，直覺和身為一個巫覡能感知到的事情有什麼不同，不都是感覺嗎。還是因為一個是身為巫覡的黃仁俊，一個則是身為他自己的黃仁俊？

「晚了，你該回去了。」黃仁俊說，然後像突然想起什麼似的，聲音又變得平靜，好像剛剛對羅渽民耍的任性只是一個小意外，「你說得對，我不該滅掉蠟燭，這樣看不到臉。」

「咦？」

在極其昏暗的雪地中，羅渽民看見那被一小片火光照亮臉龐的人，伸出雙手，手指勾住他的後腦和脖子。臉上映的光越來越大片，五官也越發清晰，而意識到那是黃仁俊在靠近他之後，對方的嘴唇已經貼在自己嘴上了。

在黃仁俊的嘴唇要離開以前，羅渽民趕緊抓住他的手，抓得緊抓得用力，在黑暗中又咬上黃仁俊的嘴。

一開始分明是黃仁俊先惹的，現在卻搞得像他才是始作俑者。羅渽民一隻手要拿油燈，一隻手又要拉他以免他趁機跑走，索性掐住他腰摟過來吻。他不打算去深究這個吻是出於什麼動機或情感，因為很顯然地黃仁俊也只是依循某種無以名狀的本能而來的。可是一個吻結束之後又陷入了紛亂的靜謐之中，腦袋驅使他賦予這些吻一個意義，最好是要別於過往所有情感的強度，最好是要違背他的理智，最好是那種在整理出一套可以言說的邏輯之前就搶先的行動。

「你真的該回去了，」黃仁俊圓眼大睜，嘴裡還喘著氣。

「我──」

「我等你上來，」黃仁俊又說，「渽民，我等你上來。」

「我會上來──」

「再不然我就下去。」

「你今天都不讓我把話說完。」羅渽民無奈地笑，重新拿穩油燈，方才那一場吻他要是一個沒抓好就差點就把火滅了。

「……你要遵守約定，不能食言。」黃仁俊又雙手抱胸，跟羅渽民也才分開幾分鐘，身體又冷回來了，但不能再拖著人家不放，這越晚是越冷了。

「你快回去吧，沒穿厚衣服就出來，還不冷死。」羅渽民說，「我會記得帶畫冊和素描本來。」

「嗯。」黃仁俊說，「下次見。」

「下次見。」

他飛快地下山，偷偷摸摸地趕緊摸回房間，就怕尚旼半夜沒找著他。躡進屋子時，聽見起起伏伏的打呼聲，以及時鐘滴答聲響。羅渽民看了眼時鐘，已然是凌晨一點半，都不知道和黃仁俊在山上說了這麼久的話。

手指摸上嘴唇，還留有一點點即將消失的餘溫。是黃仁俊的溫度。

To be continued.


	5. 巫覡大人與小年糕

『你命真特別，』

『什麼？！』

『你會死！』那人說，『但又會活過來。』

×

食髓知味。

等到冬日的瘋狂漸漸平息下來，成為一個成熟寧靜的季節後，村子裡也安靜了。牧師依然早晨醒來就帶著大家晨禱，然後要羅渽民選出一節今日的金句，抄寫在新買來的小黑板上。讀經班休息的時候，就是看診時間和牧師的個人時間。牧師定期要寫信向中會彙報這裡的宣教進度，還要處理病人反反覆覆的小病。大家都不愛聽牧師的話，就算用醫生的身分嚴厲規勸也常失敗。沒辦法，大家過活自由隨興慣了，反而都是孩子們聽進去。

有些阿姨大嬸們上門看診，明明只是風寒、腸胃不適等小病，卻要耗上半天和牧師東扯西聊。有時是閒聊，有時是假裝閒聊，卻話鋒一轉，眼珠子也順道轉向在一旁幫忙的羅渽民，開始推銷自己的女兒。

「我女兒長太漂亮了，跟著眼光也高，誰都看不上眼，村子裡最帥的昌浩也不要，誰求婚就拒絕誰，都不留點情面的女孩，」雜貨店的老闆娘說，「但知道嗎？那天我不是帶她來看病？她居然都不說話！你們知道這可不尋常，她平時有話直說，傷我腦筋了。」

「喔……這樣……」羅渽民停下紀錄的鋼筆，咬咬下唇，看老闆娘還在等他下一句話，「……為什麼呢？」

「還問啊！」老闆娘大力拍了他肩膀一下，病歷表上立刻出現華麗的一筆，「還不是看到你懂得害羞了！」

羅渽民盡量回想雜貨店老闆娘的女兒究竟長什麼樣，平時看診他只顧著記牧師講的話，光理解這些東西都來不及了。不過說到村子最美，他的確對幾個人有些印象，因為自己的姊妹們從小也是有類似的稱號，「羅家專出美女」、「羅家個個都是美人胚子」、「連兒子也是」、「真是京城最美的六朵花啊」……云云。所以他照著老闆娘的臉去想，應該就是上次休耕日慶典那個吃壞肚子急性腸胃炎的美女？

當時牧師問她哪裡痛，她低頭，死活不肯講，臉紅一把，但又不時因為肚子絞痛而面孔發白、扭曲，她母親──也就是老闆娘──來了後拍自己女兒的背一把，吼她怎麼都亂吃東西，這下知道苦了吧。

猶記得那女孩臉上對母親的怒火與秘密被扒開的羞恥。

「……哈哈，原來是這樣嗎……」他禮貌地回話，然後讓牧師「打斷」他的尷尬，繼續替老闆娘看診。

害羞？如果黃仁俊也會害羞就好了。就像那女孩那樣，咬著唇、揪緊衣袖，臉上紅一陣白一陣地出賣了紊亂的脈搏，迴避的眼神……但沒有突然衝出來的大嬸，如果黃仁俊也這樣的話必定可愛，不只是lovely，更是adorable。

偏偏連初吻都是黃仁俊主動的。

想起那個吻，這下害羞的反而是他了，想把自己埋起來。

×

不過這種事就是起了頭，會很飛快地狂奔下去。沒有工作的那天，羅渽民吃著黃仁俊帶來的烤年糕蘸甜醬，堂堂巫覡大人還很講究地帶了一壺水正果當配茶。才剛喝完茶要回味年糕的甘味時，黃仁俊又拉著他的臉往下壓，嘴又貼在一起了。黃仁俊沒喝茶，嘴裡就是羅渽民打算回味的香氣，那一口大小的烤年糕好像還沒吞下去似的。

稍微分開一陣後，羅渽民說，「你好主動。」

「……不喜歡？」

「喜歡。」他說，「但我也想主動。」

又補上一句：「還想看你害羞。」

「你喜歡害羞的？」黃仁俊依言，擺出一個端正矜持的姿勢。

「……你什麼樣都好，就只是，好奇想看看你害羞的樣子，」羅渽民說，然後拍了他半邊臀部，「唉呀你這樣哪有害羞，看看表情還是一副大爺樣。」

「你可真難伺候，」黃仁俊反駁，「我還是會害羞的。」

以前對表哥時可害羞了。卻不知為何對著羅渽民，就好像剝開的栗子一樣，藏都不想藏，也不覺得哪裡羞。就算是都在這小又窄的村子裡長大，黃仁俊還是知道的，羅渽民這等寶物非常搶手，不快點拿下可就危險了。他要是再害羞就是任由其他人覬覦羅渽民。而為什麼這麼著急這麼熱切想把羅渽民搶來，他不知道。

「那你害羞一下。」羅渽民靠過去，雙手挽住他的手臂，像個少女對情人求愛，下巴還靠在他肩上。

「太近了啦，」黃仁俊像塊遇到同極的磁鐵那樣閃開，「肉麻。」

「你剛才說你會害羞的！」羅渽民不放開他，抱得更緊，想逼迫黃仁俊就範，把臉上的紅暈逼出來，未料黃仁俊壓根沒害羞，臉上還滿是嫌棄的表情。「真無情啊，撫慰人心的巫覡大人怎麼可以這樣冷淡無情呢？」

「你少貧了。」黃仁俊雙手捧他臉，擠擠他仍留有一些嬰兒肥的臉頰肉，說，「醫者大人怎麼可以沒點尊嚴呢？看看，都趴在我身上了。」

「我不是醫者，就只是個逃學生。」羅渽民無奈地說。

「你不是說正跟著那牧師學醫嗎？」

「……現在醫生是要考取執照的，要考試，通過試驗，才能拿到正式的醫生執照。」羅渽民說，「要去給日本人考試。」

「所以──」

「所以如果我真想當個醫生，我就必須回去讀完醫學院。」

「……回去是……」

「……」

黃仁俊不掙扎了，就讓羅渽民抱著，然後往後一倒，雙雙倒在木廊上。他們換了個姿勢，更好躺，手環住彼此。明明只是認識沒幾個月的人，而且還是由奇妙的一瞥開啟的緣分，也不曉得是怎麼轉來這一步的。黃仁俊不打算再想了，他現在只想要是往後羅渽民走了，回去了，自己是不是又只能留在這，度過一生。

「我是逃出來的，」羅渽民說，「我爸燒了我所有的寶物，幾乎打壞了一邊的耳朵，一氣之下就逃走了。」

沒等黃仁俊回話，他又收緊手臂，說，「然後就找到了一間教會，求他們收留我。知道他們的牧師是醫生，所以才跑去那的……然後就跟著他們一起來宣教了。」

「哪隻耳朵？」

「啊？」

黃仁俊用沒被壓住的那隻手捏上他的右耳，問，「哪隻耳朵？」

羅渽民想了想。

「左耳。」

「那你起來一下。」

兩人坐起身，面對面，黃仁俊用右手覆住他的左邊耳朵，低頭閉眼，紅唇翕闔，喃喃念著他聽不懂的話。羅渽民本也不想講是哪耳，他不覺得這事需要特別被關照，也不是為了討同情才說的。左耳有時像耳鳴一樣失去感知也是呼吸般自然、且不會格外注意到的問題。總之……他並不想讓黃仁俊認為自己是示弱。

「這樣應該會好一些，」黃仁俊說，「雖然比不上你學的西洋醫術。」

不知是安慰心理，還是黃仁俊真的給他施了法，左耳突然像蓋子被打開一樣，悶住的都散去了。羅渽民皺眉，感到不可思議，以手指摀住耳朵，又張開，左耳能清楚感覺到空氣被堵住後，又流通了。

「外面冷，去裡面吧。」黃仁俊拉著他站起來，到木房子裡面去。一直在戶外講話也不好，冷得緊，天寒地凍的貼在一起也不是最好的感情升溫辦法。這間房子以前是某個巫堂奶奶的，因為是住在靠森林的地方，平時也少人來打擾，頂多就奶奶過世時喪禮人較多而已。奶奶疼黃仁俊，說以後這棟房子就給他，想躲開他們時就來。而因為是在這不毛之地，也沒人會管他來這獨處。現在則成了他們幽會的好地點。

他沒對羅渽民講起自己的事。除了以前說過的爸媽、姊姊都去世外，沒有明講腿上的舊傷是怎麼來的，只說小時候被管得很嚴，但誰不是呢，這樣帶過去了。

和黃仁俊相比，羅渽民覺得自己任性得可以，不愁吃穿，忍不過去父親這一次的憤怒，他自己也火大了，因此跑出來，卻發現自己沒什麼謀生能力，只能靠最低限的體力活，和一點點認字讀經賺錢。想當個醫生，他仍得回去低頭。

「你不是想主動嗎？」黃仁俊忽然輕撫他的臉頰，說，「現在不是個好機會？」

回想起方才說過的渾話，羅渽民又後悔了，他現在可沒那膽子。即使心裡想得要死，手也動不了。但穿著海青色外掛的黃仁俊露出白內襯底下的一片肌膚，看上去像以牛奶沐浴過般又細又滑，不曉得手感是否也跟眼睛所見一樣？黃仁俊拉掉套在腳上保暖的足袋，略顯蒼白的雙腳上是條條突起的筋骨，但不寒酸，反倒有種骨感美，十根腳趾有些凍紅，指甲修剪得宜，也許是和他職業有關，必須得體得儀，肉身常保清香乾淨，就連三餐也得素淨……現在想這些理性得不可理喻的事情，都是為了去掉下腹熱起的一股氣。羅渽民輕輕握住他的腳，心裡還騙自己這不過是想細看一下，是本著學醫的心，觀察人體，但很快他就放棄這種假道學的念頭了。

分明就是黃仁俊誘惑的，哪是讓他主動。羅渽民不甘心，手不僅抓那隻腳，還抓那條腿，捏黃仁俊還是有些肉的小腿肚，這曲線比教科書上看的漂亮太多，也比那些裝作不經意被風吹掀裙子露出白肉的千金們的腿香豔太多。這是男人的腿，但比眾男人們粗鄙的腿精緻，也比女人們的筋骨分明。他討厭女人的腿，但也不喜歡學校裡同學們的腿。看了黃仁俊的腿後，他才確信果然聖經裡路西法縱使從天墜地，也仍然有眾信徒追捧，還獲得一個晨星的響亮名號。但黃仁俊不是墮落的天使，只是一個和他同歲的男人。和他有一樣的器官，一樣的慾望，一樣的意圖，一樣的膽怯。他能清楚感覺到從那雙腿傳來的顫抖。

除去那些表面的、淺層的東西外，他還想知道黃仁俊，和他自己，他們之間，是否還有更多難以用言語表達的情感。

他們認識不過幾個月，理應不會是太熟識，不會產生什麼深厚的感情，不會一頭熱認定彼此就是那顆明亮的星。理應是這樣。

這和買鞋子那天不同，羅渽民的手有太多目的。黃仁俊知道。

寬鬆的布褲很快就讓那隻手進來，毫無防備地。

黃仁俊這時知道了，先前那些親吻還有剛才那些誘惑雖然是他主動的，但跟現在比起來根本不算什麼。羅渽民到底是他說過的「田徑隊的」，那身材從一點點小腿肉上就知道，肩膀比他寬不用說了，手也比他大得多，腿比他長也比他敏捷，手臂肉都是硬的，怎麼不是軟的？那西洋人的襯衫西裝都在騙人，把羅渽民包起來還以為是個文弱書生，扣子解開全然不是這麼一回事。

當羅渽民雙手壓住他的手腕時，只能看向天花板的梁柱，梁柱上還有幾隻小老鼠在爬，而脖子上有羅渽民的舌和唇。

他知道男女之間做這種事不只為了快樂，更多是為了生孩子；但春宮圖上不只男女做這種事，男人之間、女人之間也做這種事，但絕對不是為了生孩子。那是為了快樂？他發覺這好像不僅僅只是快樂，不是身體單純想被觸碰而已，而是想被某個人觸碰。羅渽民又是在哪知道這些事的？也是春宮圖？還是有誰帶他做過？他不敢問。

但還是問了。

「西洋人說的，」羅渽民紅著臉，小聲地說，「我在王爾德和韓波書裡看過，學校裡其實大家也說過……醫學生……要勇於發現人體的可能……」這都是校訓、班訓、醫訓，羅渽民說他可沒說謊。

盡信書不如無書，黃仁俊想這麼說，可不能把書裡的東西照搬來。但羅渽民拉開他腿在腰側兩旁時還是張開了，羅渽民牽著他的手開墾、探索彼此的身體時也沒說不、甚至還當了幫兇迎合，只是羅渽民並不只用手開鑿，還用是嘴唇，還用上其他器官。黃仁俊最後只能像尾蝦子蜷起身體，以免身體任何一小點反應再出賣他。

黃仁俊身體實在太乾淨了，超乎他的想像。簡直就像只喝露水的神仙，除了看不見、深埋進骨進肉的那些傷，身體又白又潔，躺在用他們的衣服做成的鋪墊上只顯得更加神聖。但是也，沒那麼神聖吧。他很清楚黃仁俊就是人，會因為受不了他的手指而沒咬住聲音，吐出的精液不為繁衍後代而只是被他挑逗給逼的反應。這種只遵循本意、充滿熱情的行為絕對不是神。用腿纏著一個有大好前程醫學生的人絕對不是神。黃仁俊抱住他，十根手指勾好，上一道最繁複的鎖，把羅渽民鎖在他胸前。上面的人是用他跑田徑時的速度和心情在自己身上前進的？還是遵循某種動物本能？還他必須來回閃躲黃仁俊熱切如蜜的眼神？

不管是春宮圖還是西洋人的書都寫不出這些感受，除非自己體驗。羅渽民知道這才不是什麼為了瞭解人體所以親自觸碰、切開、研究人體，而只是他想幹黃仁俊而黃仁俊也想他幹自己所以他們脫了衣服實踐亞當夏娃自被逐出伊甸以來人類最普遍的肉身交纏行為而已。僅此而已。

黃仁俊看著翻倒在地的那只茶壺，裡面的水正果已經沒了，只剩下一兩滴溢出，在木地板上留下水滴。其餘全進了自己身體裡。他下次得帶些更滑的東西，以免羅渽民進來時痛得咬出血來。痛得他忍不住咬上羅渽民的手臂。

大喘過後，兩人就用衣服裹著躺地上，什麼也沒說什麼也沒想，就看著天花板的梁柱。

那好像也不該是言語進來擾亂的時刻。

天黑之前羅渽民總算記起自己還算個學徒，在黃仁俊催促下趕緊下了山。

尚旼說他鐵定是在思春，不然怎麼會一個人獨處時也在傻笑，叫也叫不動，聽也聽不進。牧師和其他幾個人都問他喔是真的嗎？是福至村哪位姑娘嗎？真的是雜貨店老闆娘美如天仙的女兒嗎？

「才不是，」他鄭重澄清，但這樣一來就承認自己是真的有對象了，為了避免更多的追問，於是又補上一句，「我才沒有思春。」

「但你不也只認識一個山中的少年？」牧師挑眉，「一定有個誰讓你這樣傻笑。」

就是同一個人啊……羅渽民當然沒說，就依然裝傻到底，什麼都聽不懂，裝得連啊什麼戀愛什麼雜貨店女兒我都不知道啊。

「那為什麼又笑？」尚旼又繼續追問。

「想到笑話罷了，」羅渽民說，「小孩子別問那麼多。」

「哼！」

尚旼就算了，可不能在成人們面前露餡，要不一下就真的被看出是思春了。他的確就是在思春，在想黃仁俊，想他早早就在那等自己來的身影，想他毫不掩飾的真心話，想他一被自己碰就軟趴趴的身體，任由他挖掘、攻城掠地。想他那雙藏在雲霧後恆星般發亮的黑眼珠，還有捉弄他得逞後露出虎牙得意的笑。

不好，難怪以前牧師們都說要守貞，要結婚後才能有性行為。但那是指婚姻吧？婚姻和愛情從前是分開的，戀愛結婚是近幾年的事，老師們有說。大作家們也有說。他戀愛結婚卻失敗收場的姑姑也這麼說。

想到這裡他才開始擔心，他與黃仁俊之間，說不定根本不是戀愛，而是名為癡迷、迷戀的東西。而那種叫愛的東西又是如何。為什麼總認定愛就比喜歡高級，喜歡只能是少少的愛，他想不管如何，不管黃仁俊要怎麼掏出他的過往他都願意。不那都不是他該關心的，他只關心明天的、再明天的、更明天的黃仁俊，還有今天夜裡睡得好不好的黃仁俊。

上次看他腿舊傷又復發了，走起路來一瘸一瘸，極力掩飾也沒用。就算能瞞過一般人，也很難騙過他。自小跟著舅舅看病人們還是有些用的，還不是個廢物。羅渽民想，那鐵定是打得相當狠毒，才會到了二十歲還好不了。他想帶黃仁俊去給好的醫生治療。

天氣越冷，羅渽民去得越起勁。他能清楚感覺到胸口發熱，而且停不了。光是想到黃仁俊就胃絞痛，有一萬隻蝴蝶在裡頭飛，撞他胃壁。他們一見面就會先交換生活進度，說些不重要的雜事，然後開始接吻，開始愛撫，再雙雙扭動進房子裡做愛。

第一次弄痛黃仁俊後，羅渽民就收斂點了，告訴自己別再那麼魯莽。黃仁俊給他一枚小鐵盒。

「這什麼？」羅渽民問。

「香膏。」黃仁俊咕噥道，「……塗這個，別用茶水……」

「……」這紅了羅渽民一張臉，比炭火還要紅。

「誰……給你的……」

「這不是什麼稀奇的東西，」黃仁俊說，「村子裡大家晚上沒事就在做這檔事，要不你以為孩子怎麼生一堆……」

「……上次把你弄傷了嗎……」

黃仁俊沒再回答他，就低頭，輕輕點頭，又搖頭。的確是傷到他了，但那又不能全怪羅渽民。他們只知道從書上學來的東西，不知道實際操作多難。

香膏還有花香味，是桃子味的，抹在黃仁俊身上和體內，連自己也變成桃子味了。連汗水也變作桃香。

每回完事之後，他們就用赤裸的肉體緊貼取暖，再用脫下的外衣當被子，繼續剛才沒講完的瑣事。通常羅渽民都講學醫、宣教教課、新的發現還有以前的事，黃仁俊就對他說誰來占卜、去給誰祈福驅鬼、新的發現還有以前的事，這些毫無交集，但又連連相纏的碎片。

他說黃仁俊腿受傷歸受傷，還是挺能纏他腰的。然後就迎來軟呼呼的一巴掌。

尚旼依然是說他又在思春，但見他死活不肯透露一點秘密，眾人也不再問了。反倒是羅渽民自己生起疑惑。他思春是真的，但不知道黃仁俊是如何。

村子裡第一對以基督教儀式成婚的夫妻出現，是牧師主持婚禮的。羅渽民在旁邊彈琴──是村子裡大家籌錢一起買的──看兩個年輕人，年紀甚至比他還小，對著彼此宣示誓言，是那句他從前在教會聽到的，「直到死亡將我們分開」。

真好，真天真，相信唯有死亡才是他們往後生活的阻力。一男一女真好，還能生孩子，增產報國。

×

「我不是為了做這種事才招惹你的，」過幾天後，羅渽民夜半上山，讓黃仁俊把他領進小木屋裡，眼見黃仁俊就要脫掉衣服，他制止了對方的手，「你有一絲認真的念頭嗎？」

「……？」黃仁俊沒有抽回自己的手，而是繼續讓羅渽民抓著，「什麼意思？」

「我之後會走，你也會和未婚妻結婚，」羅渽民說，「……聽起來很像找藉口，但現在的我還是……還是認真的。」

「認真的……什麼？」

「認真對待這段關係，」羅渽民說，「我不是為了做這種事才對你那樣的。」

「我知道啊。」黃仁俊說，「但之後仍然會回去你該去的地方不是嗎。」

「……你意思是──」

「不管現在你是認真還是想誆我一陣都不打緊，」黃仁俊低低地說，「結果不會變，我不會跟你計較那些。就算只是想跟我做這種事才來找我也沒關係，不要想著我會吃虧。」

說完，黃仁俊又繼續解開自己的衣襟。外衣、內襯、保暖的內衣都依序卸下，還從袖口中拿出一枚小鐵盒。

「為什麼？」羅渽民看著他赤身露體，沒有任何印記也沒有傷痕的一具胴體。他想，他早該在這裡留下些東西才對。

「因為我早就知道了，」他說，「就算現在不知道，以後也會有神明告訴我。」

昨晚他夢見了預言。夢裡有個聲音、有串字跑出來，佔據他的眼皮與腦海。當羅渽民抱著他動時，就想起了前「半個」預言說的，「啞巴開口」。這次的夢好像是說書人留置懸念那樣被拆了兩半，後半個在夢裡補回來了。

「 _啞巴要開口，拿回屬於他的東西_ 」。

不等羅渽民反應過來，黃仁俊就伸手脫掉他衣服，趕緊卸下他的理性，以免又繼續那個他不願意再談的話題。

羅渽民捏住他的臉，擠壓他一團臉頰肉，然後咬他的唇，再讓他坐到自己身上。

就是外表這麼冷的男人身體也會是熱的，那下身咬他咬得多緊，一點也不肯放開他，根本不似主人剛剛那番無情的話。但那也不是無情。黃仁俊似乎是有意推開他。

常年誦經、歌唱的聲帶在羅渽民之下卻只變成破碎的顫音，還有茫然的叫喊。這次黃仁俊發現羅渽民很喜歡被叫名字，只要喊一聲渽民就會把他抱得更緊，埋得更深，衝刺得更用力，捅他身體裡又癢又軟的那處，然後他就會洩出更多羞恥的聲音。幸好這些聲音都被大雪埋住了，只給羅渽民聽到。聽在羅渽民耳裡卻不似以前那樣甜如蜜，倒像深夜伴雨的雷。

所以黃仁俊只當他們倆的相遇是一場偶然。羅渽民一邊打開他的身體，一邊想著，所以黃仁俊並不是真的想要他。還以為對方也跟他一樣陷入不理性又熱烈的情感之中，到頭來只有他一頭熱。

原本該是掐住他腰的手卻掐住連接頭部與身體的脖子，羅渽民十指交疊，幾乎可以環住他的頸子，沒注意到自己已經停下動作離開他身子了。而黃仁俊則收住呼吸，發覺脖子上多了一雙手。

「我以為你多少──就那麼一點──」羅渽民沒有再收緊手，而是張開十指，捧著黃仁俊的臉，「……多少有一點喜歡我……」

「……沒有嗎？」他又說，「就一點點，一點點……！一點點也沒有嗎……？」

藉著火光看不清表情。黃仁俊感覺自己的身體冷了起來，羅渽民也不過才離開幾秒鐘，冷顫就從背脊爬上來，攫住他四肢，將哆嗦灌進血管裡。

「說這又有什麼用？」黃仁俊發出乾澀的聲音，「問這個又要幹嗎？」

「我喜歡你啊……！」

「那是你的事，我管不了。」

羅渽民感覺自己像被搧了結實的一巴掌，腦子熱烘烘的好暈，不懂黃仁俊怎麼可以一句話比一句話還狠毒，「你怎麼可以這樣──」

「你以後別再來見我了。」

「啊？」

「我被警告了，」黃仁俊又說了一次，「我們村子的頭子……有個男人管這裡，幾乎像是村長的那個男人，知道我和你在這，要我別和你再往來。」

「……怎麼警告你？」

看見井邊噴濺的雞血和雞的屍體後，黃仁俊馬上就知道頭子發現了，但他那次無視，因為心裡想見羅渽民的念頭勝過了頭子帶來的威脅與恐懼。知道他和羅渽民在這。也許是頭子的人發現的，也可能是哪個不知輕重的小孩兒看見後亂說話洩漏出去的，不管哪個，頭子都很憤怒。回去之後立刻就被關進側房，頭子壓上前，一隻手就能環住他脖子。

『那男人是誰？』頭子食指往下壓，粗聲問：『誰要你私自跟外面的人往來？』

『……他誰也不是……』

『是誰？』拇指又往下壓，正好掐住咽喉的位置，黃仁俊露出一聲嗚咽。他還在想，還在編造一個夠安全的謊言，絕不能說是和預言有關的人，不然依照頭子那麼懼怕預言成真的情勢來看，羅渽民準會死。

『再不說我就把他抓來，』頭子說，『看他種不錯啊，正好最近也有些人家裡的女兒到了可以生的年紀了。』

『……他誰也不是──』感覺掐在脖子上的手又收得更緊了，黃仁俊難受地說，『他是雜種……！血是髒的……！』

『髒的？』頭子說，『那你為什麼跟他往來？忘了你母親的告誡，只能接近乾淨的東西？』

『……我沒忘……』黃仁俊抓住自己的衣袖，捏緊了縫在布料內層的符咒，決定要是頭子再不放手，他就要先出手。

這麼想的時候，頭子卻放開他了，黃仁俊頓時摔在地上咳嗽，氣一下子衝入腔內，幾乎要把肺咳出來，『你最好記住，要是我再看到他，就把他抓來配種。』

『……』

『當然，配完後就會殺了他。』頭子說，『這次我就用他的血祭你那口破井。』

「……你以後別來了。」黃仁俊說，「這是我最後一次見你。」

「什……！」

「我就明說了，你再來會有生命危險，」黃仁俊拉開彼此的距離，拿起擱在一邊火焰漸滅的蠟燭，胡亂套上衣服，起身就要走開。

「為什麼！？」羅渽民立刻揪住他衣袖，將他拉回來，重重一摔，不小心摔到人，頓時又嚇得一直喊抱歉。

「……頭子盯上你了，你要是再來會死，」黃仁俊沒怎麼在意，只撐起身，說，「你別不信邪，我知道你們耶穌教的不相信這些，可是我是巫覡，我知道會發生什麼事。」

「那你說會發生什麼事，不說我不放你走。」

「我現在還不知道！還有一個預言，等到三個預言成真之後會出事，而你就是第一個預言，」黃仁俊哀求他，「你別來了吧，再來的話你真的會死，你命不該到這的。」

「我可以不來，但換你下來，」羅渽民的聲音也跟著急躁起來，他一直聽不懂黃仁俊口中的「發生」到底指什麼，又是一個只有黃仁俊才看得見的世界，「你能下來吧？可以吧？」

「不行。」黃仁俊拿起那盞有玻璃罩的油燈還有地上那堆衣服，要羅渽民拿好，「你該走了。我們最好別再相見。」

「不要。」

「別來。」

「不要。」

「叫你別來了！」黃仁俊扯開喉嚨大叫，差點就把手上的蠟燭吹熄，「你別來，別來就不會死，我不想你死。」

「就沒有其他辦法嗎？」羅渽民說，「會有其他辦法的吧？我們可以一起想，沒那麼絕對的吧？預言只是預言──」

「我不要你死！你不能死！我求你別再來了、拜託不要、再也不要踏進這裡一步了！」黃仁俊話說得急了，聲音也竄出一點哭聲，又說，「你別不相信……！預言都是真的！是真的……我說過的每一句話都成真了、那些東西不只是預言還是詛咒……它們都成真了……你就相信我一次吧，求你了……」

×

他還是第一次看到黃仁俊邊抹眼淚鼻涕邊要他走，走得越遠越好，把他推出木屋外，把他推離那口井，把他推進森林裡，要他再也不要來這村子了。羅渽民說，還是可以下來的吧？死不肯放手，仍揪緊黃仁俊的衣袖問還是可以下來的吧？

但沒有一個答案，黃仁俊也不願給他一個假的保證。直到踉蹌下山，他還無法意識過來剛剛那一齣到底是什麼，好像都不是他的事，那兩個人並不是他和黃仁俊。

玻璃燈罩裡的火光沒熄，就差那麼一點，照著回去福至村的路。分明是走過好幾回的路，這一夜羅渽民卻走得極為艱難，每一棵樹、每一步腳印都在欺騙他似的，花了比平時還多的時間走下山，終於在午夜兩點之前回到教會。

從小門偷溜進房前，看見豎立在院子裡細長的木頭十字架，這裡也從一個臨時住所變成了有模有樣的臨時教會。也才兩個多月的時間，中會也派人來看過了，只要待到教友人數足夠、新的牧師培訓完成，他們的任務也就完成了。

要花多久時間不知道，正如黃仁俊也不曉得那三個預言什麼時候會實現。

隔天醒來後，牧師看他一張臉都是黑的，眼尾和嘴角沒有半分揚起，吃飯只吃一碗，早晨的禱告時間也乖乖地捧著聖經帶小孩子們一起晨禱，如此乖巧、沒有一絲抱怨的羅渽民忽然出現了，便問他：「吵架？」

「沒有。」

「嗯。」牧師點點頭，不置可否，壓根不相信他沒事，然後把熱好的牛奶倒進他的紅茶杯裡，「若不知道你是因為那朋友還會以為是失戀了。」

「……不……」羅渽民抬頭，說，「您到底在哪學到這些朝鮮語的？」

「宣教路上總有各式危機，以備不時之需。」

「……不是吵架，也不是失戀，」羅渽民吐一口氣，說，「我就只是想認真當個學徒。」

「我無所謂，收你當學徒一點也不吃虧，懂基礎家庭醫學，又是教徒，還幫了我大忙，」牧師說，「但你想當醫生。」

「……是。」

「以後還會回去嗎？」

「等我有膽面對我爸之後，」羅渽民吐舌，對話題中的父親表示嫌棄，「我需要錢上醫學院，他也希望我繼續讀，然後當一個醫生，就這一點我們終於有了共識。他要打我到耳朵全聾還是臉腫得像奶油圓麵包都可以，但燒掉我媽留給我的遺物和寶物不行。」

「你也真是倔。」牧師說。

「嗯，」羅渽民點點頭，「跟他一樣。」

「你想過以後要做什麼嗎？」牧師問，「除了當醫生。」

羅渽民捧住雙頰，認真思考牧師這番話，把臉擠得都皺了，還是沒想出個子兒來。

「……也沒什麼……」他說，「我就想當個醫生，替人治病，看他們康復，『發現人體更多可能』。然後會過平凡的日子，和朋友度周末，和我姊我妹上館子吃飯、陪她們逛街聽音樂會，我平常會打網球、打桌球，夏天去游泳，冬天就去滑冰。幸運的話找個人愛，沒有也沒關係。」

「不想找個喜歡的女子結婚嗎？」牧師說，「我妻子跟我是……她是我去的教會的牧師女兒，很早就認識了，但一直沒深交，」

羅渽民停下鋼筆，把整理好的病歷表歸檔，收在一個夾子內，用紙鎮壓在桌上，專心聽牧師說他的愛情故事。

牧師又說：「直到那天行堅信禮時，她在我隔壁，她喝那一小匙紅酒時嗆到了，全部的人都偷偷地笑，她的臉刷得比番茄還紅，嘴角還有一滴紅酒……」

「然後您就愛上她了？」

「對，」牧師說，「她嗆到時整張臉都像包心菜一樣皺巴巴的，很有趣，我可能還不小心笑了幾聲，但我因為那一刻愛上她的。」

「還真浪漫，」羅渽民深吸一口氣，再緩緩吐出，「我無法去愛應該愛的人。」

「嗯？」

「沒什麼，請當作沒聽到。」

沒辦法去找黃仁俊的日子太難熬，羅渽民想過其他辦法，假裝是有事上去，但這麼一來就必須找個好的名目，不然很快就被黃仁俊識破。而要撒謊說是為了宣教更不可能，黃仁俊知道他不會莽撞做這種事。

他甚至還在飯前禱告時偷偷默念一段說拜託啊上帝啊請給我一個機會見到仁俊吧，不然我真的會瘋啊。從前還在醫學校內假意附和一群紈褲子弟的戀愛煩惱，現在他嚐到苦頭了。就連唱讚美歌彈琴時都想著黃仁俊彈，還把說愛的對象通通換成小巫覡了。

所有痛苦的情詩都有了明確的指涉對象。

耳朵聽得太清楚，現在時鐘滴答聲更加劇烈了，一下一下敲在他心底，計算有多久沒有見到黃仁俊。

尚旼問他究竟犯什麼渾呢？前些日子是傻笑，這些日子又是唉聲嘆氣，本來冬天萬物皆死，被他每天嘆，氣溫都嘆得更低了。羅渽民依然是那句「小孩子不懂」，然後再次把尚旼惹得生氣背過他不說話。

雪又開始飄的那晚，屋子前方傳來敲擊聲。

牧師一下就醒來，聽見那個不規律又急促的敲門聲，心裡泛起疑惑，從窗戶看去外面，有一個黑色的人影，在風雪中急切地敲門。而其他幾個人也被聲音敲醒了，躡手躡腳走出房門，看是誰，也做好可能是強盜來的心理準備，手抓上擱在門邊的鐵鍬。

羅渽民像隻貓一樣躡出門外，也和他們一起準備好。

「渽民在嗎？渽民？羅渽民？」

一個被風雪隔覆的聲音傳進來，聽見是在叫羅渽民，幾個人紛紛看向他。羅渽民聽到那聲音，立刻衝到門邊開鎖，拉開門一看果然是黃仁俊。連外衣也沒穿，滿臉都是凍傷的血紅。

×

在他去燒水的時候，牧師讓其他人都回房睡覺，然後領黃仁俊到餐桌邊，拿了一件毯子給他搭上。暖炕加上毯子，還有桌上點燃的油燈，這才讓從暴風雪中穿來的人找回體溫。黃仁俊認出那是羅渽民拿的那盞燈。

羅渽民端來一杯蕎麥茶。

「熱的。」他說。

「你就是他說的那位朋友？」牧師問。

「嗯……？」黃仁俊端起茶杯，不知所以地看著牧師，這牧師明明是西洋人，朝鮮語卻說得極好，讓他一時有點錯亂，「他說過我？」

「每天都提。」

「牧師也喝茶吧！！」羅渽民說完，就馬上把茶杯擱在桌上注入熱茶。

「……我只是……」黃仁俊想，該說說他為什麼三更半夜地跑來人家家裡狂敲門，還喝了一杯茶，但現在什麼都說不出口。

不只頭子，現在娜瑛知道了他和羅渽民的事，而金娜瑛畢竟也是個巫堂。

『你和他是什麼關係？』

『什麼？』

『我說，』娜瑛抓著今晚要料理的那把白菜，看也不看他，『你和那男人什麼關係？』

黃仁俊心裡知道她指的或許是羅渽民，但不曉得娜瑛什麼時候看見的，平時沒人會去那，也只有他會在那棟破房子等羅渽民來。若是有人接近，他必定知道。除非他當時正分神忙其他事，忙著觸碰羅渽民身上每一寸。

『他，他不是──』

『你想逃出這裡，』娜瑛不讓他說完，繼續說，『然後把我拋在這。』

「可以讓我待在這一晚嗎？」黃仁俊囁嚅道，連看也不敢看牧師，怕一抬頭就會看見對方藍色冰冷的眼珠子。那杯茶很快就涼了，他還握在手中。

「當然，」牧師說，「你去睡渽民的房間，渽民你把尚旼抱去我那。」

「喔。」羅渽民短促應了一聲，掩飾自己這時不該有的喜悅，轉身回房把瘦弱的少年扛去牧師的房間。

尚旼的床空了，但黃仁俊坐立難安。用熱毛巾擦過臉後，總算沒那麼紅了。只穿一件馬褂子就跑下山，羅渽民也不知他究竟是被什麼逼急了才這樣，幸好這幾日衣服才洗完一批，借給黃仁俊乾淨的衣服不是問題。

「……那弟弟去……」

「跟牧師睡。」

「噢，」黃仁俊小小鬆了一口氣，「現在幾更天了？」

「幾更……現在半夜一點……一點是……要過三更了。」羅渽民看著懷錶，上面指的是一點，但黃仁俊問的是時辰，一時答不出來。

「肚子餓嗎？」他問

「還好。」黃仁俊說，「我是不是打擾你們了？」

「你都躺在床上了還問，」羅渽民也躺回自己的床，把油燈擺在兩張床之間的小床頭櫃。火光搖曳，牆上的影子也跟著晃來動去，黃仁俊把兩條腿收到床上，蓋上棉被。

「為什麼都沒問我來這的原因？」黃仁俊又問。

「嗯……可能明早再問吧，你也不是來路不明的陌生人，」羅渽民說，「但我要問。」

事情也僅僅是，金娜瑛那一番指責只存在他們兩人之間，沒有被公諸於世。羅渽民的存在目前只有頭子和未婚妻知道而已。但他明白娜瑛的憤怒不會消減，因為真如她所猜測的，他想丟下她逃走，即使他們一起長大、指腹為婚，即使娜瑛是唯一一個知道他愛男人也不覺得他有病、是被鬼神附身才思想怪異、並將這天大秘密公開的人。

聽完黃仁俊不長也不短、可能刪減了一些情節的坦白後，羅渽民說，「你也真是狠心。」

「……我嗎？」

「所以為什麼跑下來？」羅渽民又問，「如果是以前，你會這樣跑下來嗎？」

「什麼？」黃仁俊不懂他話裡那番意思，說，「……那裡越來越沒有，我能待的地方了。」

「所以你就決定下山，來我這，逃避未婚妻，然後明天再回去。」

「我不敢回去。」黃仁俊說，「我不知道有哪裡能去，以前……以前也不可能逃下來，沒有認識的人──」

「我還以為你是想來『我』這。」羅渽民說，「那不是正好，認識我，可以給你一個吵架後不想面對未婚妻的地方待。之後就沒辦法了啊，你就要結婚了，我也要走了。」

「你到底在說什麼？我就……也只有你可以找……真的沒有其他想法……就來找你……」

他又往羅渽民的方向更靠近一點，黑色的眼珠子都是燭火倒映，盛裝著快要打翻的慌亂。很少那麼急著下山，也不顧身上只穿睡衣，匆匆套上草編鞋，連蠟燭也來不及點，光靠著記憶和樹靈的指引逃下山。途中經過杉樹時，還被絆了一下，差點沒摔在地上，要他別那麼魯莽。可黃仁俊顧不了那麼多，心裡就只想到一個人。

羅渽民看他那樣，心想要是再多說一句，他眼裡的著急一定會嘩啦嘩啦傾瀉而出，落得滿地都是，也不再說話了。方才那番氣話也不過是想知道黃仁俊是為了他才下山，還是只想找個地方躲。

算了。他想。

「你過來我這邊睡。」羅渽民說，「棉被跟枕頭也一起拿來。」

黃仁俊依他的言，抱著枕頭和暖棉被過去。他們以往也只用衣服作棉被和床單，外套做枕頭，今天睡上了真實的棉被枕頭有點不習慣。

久未觸碰彼此的身體竟有點生疏，為了消除這份不該存在的疏離感，羅渽民將兩床棉被疊在一起，枕頭也雙雙交疊，讓黃仁俊和他之間不能有任何距離。可當握住黃仁俊發冷的手時，他又覺得那份熟悉趕回來了。後來才想到，這似乎是他們第一次沒有任何身體交媾的行為卻同床共枕，是那份疏離感的由來。

「明天怎麼辦？」黃仁俊問，「我不該下來的……杉樹說的對，它絆住我讓我清醒點，我還是跑來。」

「但你下來了，」羅渽民說，「因為你想下來，不是神明要你下來。」

黃仁俊似乎不大買帳這安慰，違背了杉樹的警告仍然讓他不安，像滴進水裡的墨汁，無限擴大，眉頭依然緊擰不鬆開。

他突然轉移話題，避開那個白天才會迎來的危機：「你手好大……手指……好像章魚。」

「沒有更好的形容詞嗎？」

「那……像……我覺得有點像楓葉，」黃仁俊喃喃著，「手好熱。」

「是你手太冰，誰叫你不穿多點再下來。」羅渽民說。然後半撐起來，毫無預告親了黃仁俊的嘴，再躺回去，繼續對話。「你該吃點補的，那些人沒給你補身子嗎？」

「有，是有……但這毛病我媽就有了，不打緊。」

「不會被自己冰到嗎？」

「還好，」黃仁俊說，「我睡相差，每天睡醒都像一個大字那樣……改不過來。」

「不知道你睡相差，這張床也沒大到可以讓你睡成大字了。」

「會不會摔下去？我第一次睡這樣的床鋪。」

「我勾住你就不會摔了。」說完，他便抬腿一勾，把黃仁俊勾得更進來。

「你都這樣的嗎？」

「也只對你這樣過。」

「……你可真會哄人啊……」明明是句諷刺，卻被睏意消了半分。黃仁俊眼皮子不停打架，從天寒地凍來到溫暖的房裡，兩層棉被緊裹，羅渽民手腿緊繞，他很快就沒力氣開口了。又突然想到一件事，用最後的意識撐開雙眼，向前親了羅渽民的嘴角當作回吻。

這晚黃仁俊睡得好，但是用羅渽民一夜不眠交換的，當然不是什麼下流想法使他睡不著，只是想到黃仁俊說的那些預言。三個預言究竟會發生什麼災厄，不知道。就算是他也不會不相信預言，不如說這是他和黃仁俊共通的語言之一。十災發生後也就有了這一切。

黃仁俊的睡相真就如他本人說的一樣極差，本就心緒紊亂，被身旁的人又踢又撞的，整夜都睡睡醒醒。天亮了後身體終於疲勞過度拉著他下沉，可過沒幾小時又被叫醒。還是尚旼叫醒的。

「渽民哥，都這麼大了，還要人家抱才能睡？」尚旼說。

「……你去洗臉吧你。」

早飯是粗茶淡飯，但量多，因為冬天體力容易降，所以一人兩碗飯是正常的。幫忙煮飯的大嬸也幫黃仁俊添了一大碗白飯和湯，桌上的小菜多如一座小丘。其他人上桌後就立刻開吃，一口接一口沒停下。黃仁俊看羅渽民吃飯的速度，簡直像家附近的小狗那樣。他也跟著吃，一口白飯配一口菜，辣蘿蔔、黃豆芽、馬鈴薯和沾鹽的豬肉，一下子就撐滿了他的胃。只吃了一碗的量就停下來。桌上只有他、上了年紀的外國牧師和那個孩子不吃了。

「吃飽了？」羅渽民問，「飯跟菜都還有。」

「……太多了，吃不下。」

「那給我，今天我還得去帶一群小鬼做收音機體操，村子合資出錢買了一台，每天都說要聽要聽的就叫我去帶操。」說著，就把黃仁俊手上那碗飯拿來直接吃了。

「那是什麼？」

「就日本人的習慣，早上會聽收音機做健康操。」

「健康操是什麼？」

「就是大家在固定時間集合，動動手腳活絡筋骨，當作一天的開始。」

「所以你等一下就要出門嗎？」

「你跟我去啊，」羅渽民說，「我再陪你回去。」

黃仁俊沒想到健康操是這樣的。他一個二十歲的男人和一群連聲音都沒變的孩子們，一起在村子的空地，聽著收音機傳來的數數聲，跟上羅渽民的動作。他問羅渽民那些動作是怎麼來的，對方說也沒什麼，以前田徑隊訓練時都會做這些。

「拿田徑隊的體操來給小孩子做？」黃仁俊問。

「反正就，意思意思，嗯。」羅渽民心虛地說，「他們做得很開心啊，看。」

黃仁俊自然是不想回去的，若是娜瑛不要他了，他也不再有餘地與理由活在那村子中。對娜瑛的感情已經超越了手足之情，更像是另一個自己。但從昨天娜瑛的反應看來，自己已經成了她心中的背叛者。

待換上大衣後，兩人一起走回山上。

「如果，」羅渽民說，「要讓你下來，該怎麼做？」

「你是說短暫的下山，」黃仁俊說，「還是就留在山下？」

「……留在山下。」

「你也會捨不得我嗎。」

「如果允許的話我還想直接把你關在我房裡，帶回我家。」

「我又不是蝴蝶或小狗。」

「對，但我還是想把你綁走。」

「……也許做夢吧，」黃仁俊說，「我除了占卜和預言外什麼都不會，幾乎是個廢物。」

「為什麼

這麼說自己？」羅渽民皺眉，說，「你有好手好……腿是有點不方便，但你不是廢物，你很聰明。」

「……我是沒辦法離開那裡的。」黃仁俊說，「這次上來可能真的就──」

「就？」

「就沒辦法再見面了，」繞過冷杉後，黃仁俊心裡想起昨晚，就是這片冷杉林絆住他，讓他別下去找羅渽民。現在想想，說不定冷杉是為了保護羅渽民。「你送我到井邊就好。」

「為什麼？」

「怕危險，」黃仁俊說，「我說過我不想看你出事。」

天空忽然下起雪來。

羅渽民低頭，看著黃仁俊的草編鞋、厚襪套，還有踩在腳下的冷杉樹根。他一直都在思考，究竟該怎麼做，才能將黃仁俊，從那個村子，連根拔起。

「那就送你到井邊。」

To be continued.


	6. 除雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結了
> 
> 雖然看的人不多，但謝謝看到這的你(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

[Giriboy-제설(Snow Sweeping)](https://youtu.be/0yKt_4YPvPo?list=PL_enrLghpDHzKBxYOiAnqqs6nseP50m9c)

**‧** **除雪**

仔細想想這似乎是第二次和黃仁俊一起上山，不，不對，上次他只送到山口，這次兩人才一起上去。而之前都是單向的行動，一個人在這片林子裡，靠著對對方的意念才走開路的。原來路真是人走出來的，羅渽民忽然意識到這件事。他假意靠近黃仁俊，裝作要跟在他身邊看他的路，實際上也只不過是要牽他的手。

很奇怪他們做過那麼多事了，第三次見面就抓人家的腳，在那小木屋行春宮圖的實，昨夜凌晨還抱著睡了，現在牽個手連勾住食指的指節都像剛通電的機器一樣，通的他臉都快紅了。

黃仁俊的手很小，一下子就包住了，若不是會對他動心，羅渽民都快要以為是牽著女孩的手。骨節分明、指腹有肉，早上是吃飽了吧，所以沒昨晚握住時那麼涼。現在手上就是熱烘烘的，捏一把都能偷到一點溫軟。每一步雪踏出腳印子，羅渽民心裡的石頭就加重一斤。他知道雖然黃仁俊嘴上說這是最後一次，但不論是自己，還是對方，一定都有一個人會打破這約定，甚至鐵則。就算立了再高的牆，還是會有人從這翻到那，找另一個人。

他覺得自己是幸運的，也是不幸的。幸運的是有這麼一個人讓他這麼想翻過去，而對方也同樣地想見自己；不幸的是這段時光太短，連忘記都做不到。回去後，他必須得花上半個、甚至整個餘後的人生去抹掉黃仁俊的面孔，更不要說那些黃紙符上的桃花，必定得裝框裱起、高高懸掛。

「那預言，」他開口道：「究竟會怎麼樣？」

「不曉得，但也許……一定不是什麼好事。」黃仁俊說。

「怎麼這麼說？」

「頭子很慌張，他害怕預言，」黃仁俊說，「我想鐵定是攸關生死之事吧，母親沒告訴我，但從前兩個來看，都不是什麼好事。」

「就像十災嗎。」

「嗯？」

「舊約聖經的出埃及記，預言會有十災降臨，幾乎毀滅了整個埃及。」羅渽民說，「那你會逃走嗎？」

「我不曉得，」黃仁俊說，「在預言中……在整個附身、降神，或是這二十年來的人生，都看不見自己的身影。」

「為什麼？」

「我能知道他人的命運，但就是不知道自己的，算不了。不過罷了，家裡人一個一個走，我也不希望有什麼轉機。」黃仁俊說，「沒算到也好，不然遇上你這件事也算得了的話，多可惜，都不驚喜了。」

看著他歙闔的紅唇，羅渽民想就直接親上去，而他也這麼做了。黃仁俊的唇是冬日裡唯一的溫暖，上頭還殘留一些早餐的味道，但這反讓羅渽民再次閃回剛剛一起度過的最後的時間。

「你可以多親一些。」分開後，兩人距離僅僅不到五公分，黃仁俊說，「要是以後忘了可就糟了。」

杉樹不說話，榆木也平靜無風，這是好兆頭，整個寂靜過頭的林子裡，就只聽見四片唇交疊的水聲，還有感到不滿足從喉頭溢出的一點難耐。這是飽含感情的吻，不是性慾的，也不是好奇或有趣，更不是賭氣或惡作劇。就只有他們兩個，沒必要猜忌或妒恨，所以怎麼吻過去都不夠，還要更多。像最後一次那麼多。羅渽民將自己胸前的銀十字架項鍊取出來，繞在黃仁俊的鎖骨前。什麼也沒說，但兩人都知道那是什麼意思。也不再多為這代表分離的紀念物解釋。

「你嘴好紅，」羅渽民輕笑一聲，看他，「好像故事裡的白雪公主。」

「那是什麼？」

「一個黑髮、白皮膚又有紅唇的美人，」羅渽民說，「不過你不是公主，是王子，白雪王子。」

「是什麼故事？」

「一個童話故事，」羅渽民說，「我現在不要說，以後再跟你講。」

這個不合時宜的懸念，在即將說不知道能不能實現的再見之前先託出，讓黃仁俊真有「下次見」的錯覺。戳破就太煞風景了，還毀掉心中的願望，也就讓羅渽民保留這個承諾。

雪塊又硬又堅實，使得他們窒礙難行，每往前一步就要注意踏下的地安不安全，也能順勢拉長時間，拖延分離的那一刻。黃仁俊的手全部都被包住了，除了小時候被家人牽著外，再也沒人這樣牽過他的手。但這當然和家人不同，他可不會被家人牽就滿臉通紅，全身上下的脈搏與韻律都快彈出皮膚了。說來也奇怪，在那小木屋裡和羅渽民又是這樣又是那樣的，居然只因為一個牽手就臉紅，也不合理。但他仍要說接吻和牽手才令他感到瘋狂。

當他們越接近那口井時，羅渽民的手就捏得越緊，拉著黃仁俊往上跨步。井邊是一圈乾淨的地，雪塊被撥開了。一個男人站在小木屋的長廊前，黃仁俊發現那是頭子旁邊的人，趕緊在對方頭轉過來看到他們相連的手之前甩掉羅渽民的手。

聽見腳步聲上來，那人注意到黃仁俊回來了，同時身邊跟著一個素未謀面的男人。或許這男人就是頭子說的，那個可以拿來配種的傢伙。雖然臉看上去像個娘兒們，但體格還不錯，還擋在黃仁俊面前，似乎是怕他傷害了後面的小巫堂。

「大哥說你還剩一個預言，別想逃。」男人說。

「我沒逃。」黃仁俊站出來，又擋住羅渽民。當男人看見羅渽民時就注定了，免不了一場爭執，還有一頓毒打。他現在無法思考該怎麼做才能讓羅渽民安然下山，不然真的會被抓去配種。

「明知道三個預言都出來時會有不好的事，為什麼要急？」他沒發現自己的聲音已經抖成一灘水，仍是將羅渽民一步一步往外推，讓他快下山。

但男人也不是省油的燈，知道黃仁俊夜半逃下山，便叫來其他幫手一起。一夥人早就埋伏在木屋旁的林子中，等著要擒拿他，逼他將第三個預言說出來後就準備抓去和金娜瑛配種。沒想到他還帶一個人上來，就是那個年輕男人，簡直是最好的禮物了。等到用完他們兩個，也可以順勢殺掉。

「他不會放過你的，」男人睨他一眼，不再多說，使了個眼色讓其他人出來。一下子，就有無數個人從森林中冒出來，都還來不及反應，就被壓制在地，連喘都來不及，側臉就重重摔在地上，腦袋忽然空白一片。

回過神來後，發現羅渽民已經被捉住了，雙手反綁在後，一個人拿粗麻繩把他綁好，抬起來丟去拖車上。

「你們要做什麼！？」羅渽民比黃仁俊更狀況外，不知道自己為什麼要被抓，然後看見黃仁俊雙手也被反綁，在地上掙扎著，又大吼：「放開他！放開他啊！不是要他的預言嗎！？還敢抓他！？」

「吵死了，給我閉嘴，」今天領頭的男人搧他一巴掌，語帶輕蔑地說，「我們一行人二十多年前辛苦從那逃來這，可不能因為這廢物的三個預言就毀掉全村人。」

「什──」

男人又說，「給我聽好了，我們會忍受他，是因為他能帶來外面的好處，銀子一車一車來，高興都來不及。結果？他老娘還說會有三個預言，這鬼預言還會讓我們遭到報應……等到三個預言都出來後，頭子安心了，第一個就殺掉這些沒用的廢物。尤其是他，姓黃的一家。」

×

前一日夜晚，他們還討論著，為什麼不趁現在將黃仁俊殺掉，讓那預言胎死腹中，這樣就不會發生災厄了吧？只要預言沒出來，災厄就不能出現。雖說他們都知道三個預言出來後，會有不好的事，但也只知道這樣。

『那傢伙真的不知道？』頭子一個忠心的跟隨者，田家的屠夫這麼問。

『災厄……難道是傳染病？瘟疫？我們這時常有外人來求神問事，也不無可能……』另一個金家的鐵匠說。

『報應，』頭子讓溫好的酒遠離火爐，緩緩說著，『會有報應。』

『報應……』

眾人都沒了聲音，只像九官鳥一樣學舌、重複那句重點。聽見這個字，先是詫異、錯愕，後來是不服，與憤怒。

『怎麼就有報應了！？我們可是被趕出來的人！』

『要說報應，以前那些人才該被活活燒死吧！』

『他知道，』頭子又說，『他並不知道這是報應，但他一定知道這對他不會造成傷害。』

『大哥意思是──……』

『他娘說的，因為我們沒良心，要所有女人都學做巫堂，替我們賺來錢財，拿去城裡花、找女人，但卻將她們鎖在山上，』頭子說，『就是這樣。』

『操！』又一個人激動得站起來，差點踢翻了腿前的小桌，『成何體統！沒有我們這些男人！誰知道她們是不是當年就被人抓去幹了！？』

『永久說的沒錯，如果不是我們這些男人，女人們早就被強姦，生下一堆骯髒的外來種了。』一個眼角有疤的枯瘦男人附和道，『不知足的傢伙們。』

『那麼……不能讓第三個預言出來之前，就先殺了他嗎？』在場膽子最小、卻又滿腹狠毒想法的農夫說。

這提議才剛出，眾人就紛紛雜嘴起來，直說這是個好辦法。但頭子依然沒半點反應，將溫好的酒一口一口喝下，也不急，也不徐。末了，酒壺都空了後才說，『讓他說完。』

『這……』

『說完了，他才會知道自己造成什麼結果，』頭子說，『我要他親眼看看，他自豪的靈力，會怎麼毀掉他重視的一切。』

男人拿出一袋水壺，扯住羅渽民後髮，逼他喝下那袋壺裡的東西，粗暴地灌，灌得滿臉都是黑色的水。不出一分鐘，就讓人直接昏過去了。就是殺豬也都沒那麼快。他們也不知道是怎麼回事，沒想到這草藥效果那麼快，還互看幾眼，但反正人昏過去了，都好說。黃仁俊一見他昏死過去，也不再掙扎了。現在要緊的是知道他們到底要幹嘛，才能逃走。

看兩人都失了動靜，眾人紛紛互使眼色，下巴一抬，示意也把黃仁俊抬去拖車上。踏著不平的雪地，一滾一滾回到村子內。整個過程順暢無比，不曉得這群人練習過多少次，早想好了要弄死他們。

黃仁俊連呼吸也不敢出聲。他緊緊靠在昏睡過去的羅渽民身邊，低頭檢查他的鼻息是否正常，聽見仍算規律的起伏後，稍稍安了心；儘管那心臟仍是跳得要穿破胸口，震盪全身。他不知道頭子對自己到底多少恨，只知道那恨意遠超過六呎之深，寧可自己著火也要一同拉他下地府。那些預言，媽媽從未明講過是什麼，他也不敢胡亂臆測，以免不敬神明。但他心裡明白得很，這份災厄的到來和那些人脫離不了關係。

反常的，村子相當安靜。一片死寂。連聲音都那麼稀薄，穿不過耳朵。就連枯枝上總是吵雜亂耳的烏鴉也不啼了，空氣好似真空了一般，沒有任何東西在其中。

這下他才發現自己抖個不停，雙腿雙手瘋狂打顫，沒有東西能穩住自己。

明明是白天才上來的，怎麼一下子天就陰了。

黃仁俊不斷在心裡祈禱，對神明大喊快給他第三個預言，或是現在就殺了這些人。不管怎樣，只要能就他與羅渽民一起逃離這裡就好。他原本沒想過的，沒想過會遇到羅渽民。也沒想過母親預言的那個「王的人」就是羅渽民。更沒想過對羅渽民不僅是露水之緣，而是想將他整個人吞進肚裡充滿自己希望能永遠存在他之中的慾望。因為那些從常理都說不過去，但他忽略了，或許自己不懂常理。而他和羅渽民之間本就不能以常理判斷。

「進去！」男人們又把他們抬起來，重重摔在木地板上，然後拿來一根粗如豬腿的木棍栓死門。

×

母親的死讓他開始懷疑所謂的命中注定。

『真可憐，才不過四十出頭。』

『這一生也夠累了……連生了七個孩子，終於拼到一個男的，也算她有福氣。』

喪禮是在家裡辦的。那是少數大門對外敞開的日子。家這個容器，那天裝滿了他見過的、沒見過的、生疏的、冷漠的、痛苦的、憂傷的人，情緒太多，多得連這個家都裝不下。但他知道這個家還是太大了。

以前他還嫌家大，在裡面弄丟一顆球，要全部的傭人找上一整天。現在他是真的懂這個家為什麼這麼大卻依然不夠盛裝他的不滿。這裡的空虛太滿了，滿得要淹沒他。

『她那個兒子，』父親那邊的嬸嬸說，『看起來也不是太聰明，我們光輝和他一起上過小學校，是個連乘法表都背不全的孩子。幸好有繼承她的臉蛋呢。是呢，她這人，也就是臉蛋了呢。』

他們沒有去參加哀悼，而是進了門之後就叫人端上茶，然後一屁股坐在母親時常待的小客廳內。羅渽民才剛哭完一輪，被姊姊帶去洗臉。路過小客廳時，聽見這番對話，又悶又惱的。姊姊拉著他快走，不打算聽下去氣死自己。

為什麼所有人都瞧他們不起他也不知道，僅僅是因為母親的肚皮不爭氣嗎？還是因為姊姊們比他們的女兒都優秀所以眼紅呢？還是他真的太差勁連乘法背不好還被光輝嘲笑呢？

他們說她命不好，才會年紀輕輕就生病、死去，才會一連生了五個女兒才拚到一個不成材的兒子。才會失去父親的注意。才會連死前都沒辦法吃最後一口糖，是含著苦離去的。這都浪費了父親。

喪禮不知為何混了些奇怪的雜人進來，羅渽民經過他們時還偷偷打量他們的臉，看起來跟他們很不一樣。他們的臉一個比一個消瘦、恐慌，好像第一次看見人類似的。他想逃去院子，忽然被其中一個瘦得像枯木的老太婆抓住手，簡直是樹根的手指乾枯、沒有任何光澤，卻掐得他痛，痛得想哭。

『你，』老太婆睜大眼睛，顫抖著說，『命真特別，』

『什麼？！』

『你會死！』老太婆又說，『但又會活過來。』

見鬼了，復活這些事，他也只在聖經裡讀過。那都是故事罷了。

一陣涼水沖到臉上，冷得他差點跳起來。羅渽民這才醒過來，臉上還滴著水，凍得不行。他勉強睜開眼，想在這片昏暗中看清一些東西，就藉著燭光，看見雙手被架著的黃仁俊，跪坐在地，大氣都不敢喘，額上的冷汗如豆大。屋裡有許多陰狠的面孔，男的多半都是肅殺之氣，女的則畏首畏尾，縮在一旁。

「終於醒了啊，看來那草藥很有用，不愧是洋人帶來的玩意兒，」屠夫說，「你醒得正好呢，嘿，有戲可看囉。」

「什……」

「你不知道吧？」屠夫又說，「他早就該和金家那女孩成婚了，不知道死不生個孩子要幹嘛，急死我們。本來巫堂這東西，都是女人在做的，也是女人比較有用，但不知怎麼就偏偏出了他，大概都把其他女人的靈力搶走了哼，只巴望著他快生出個女兒，老子才不想現在死。」

說完，又想起什麼，露出一個，補了一句：「小子，你知道巫堂幹起來滋味如何嗎？」

羅渽民愣了一下。原本還感覺身體又沉又重的，不曉得是被餵了什麼藥，身體的力氣在流失，聽見這話時卻像受到電擊一樣彈起來。男人是發現了他們的關係？還是男人利用權勢在侵犯村子裡的女人？他不能確定是哪個。而聽在黃仁俊耳裡時，無疑是指前者。就算這群男人再無恥，也不敢隨意觸犯巫堂，因為精神本就敏感的巫堂，一旦遭受刺激，情緒變得不穩定，很快就會陷入瘋狂。因此他們專招惹那些已經被判定沒有靈力的女人，而村子裡的人從來是默許。

大家都怕不順從他們會招致更多報復。

「男人跟男人之間怎麼做啊？」農夫眨眨乾澀的眼睛，說，「男人跟男人……可以嗎？」

「你小子別總問那麼噁心的問題，晚餐的肉都快吐出來了！」

「抱……抱歉……」

「還不就是從──」另一個身上開始冒熱汗的胖子要開口解釋，就被頭子打斷了。

「吵死了，」頭子說，「我改變主意了。我不用你。反正要生的是那女孩。」

「……什麼？」被那一連串令人反胃的對話轟炸，黃仁俊身上的顫抖還沒散去，仍殘留在他的四肢。他抬起頭，看見頭子陰沉的臉。

「讓那男的來。」頭子說，「上次要你和她睡，你偏不要，搞得大家脾氣上來，還沒找你算帳；那不如讓這男的來代替你。他不像你，他能幹人。不是嗎。」

「不要！這不關他的事！不要！拜託！拜託你！」黃仁俊開始掙扎，想往前跑，想往頭子的方向過去，但很快就被箝制住。雙手以不自然的姿勢被往後凹折，束縛了他的行動，他痛得大叫。

「真吵，跟狗一樣。」頭子過去，朝他肚子一踹，又是一聲哀號。這下換羅渽民受不了了，他用盡全身力氣，想把自己撐起來，但又立刻被壓下在地，太陽穴又再次遭受撞擊，暈得不行。

「喂，你，」頭子揪住羅渽民的衣領，說，「我不打算知道你叫什麼，反正用完你之後，我就會叫他們處理掉。」

「……什……」

「他成年時我們才逼他和他應該成婚的那女孩同房，要他們當我們的面完事。他居然給我燒了符，搞得大夥在那之後都生病。」

「……」

頭子不管他有沒有回應，又往前靠，整張臉距離他僅有兩吋不到，帶著威壓與令人恐懼的鼻息壓近他：「你也知道的吧？三個預言之後，村子裡的人都會死，但他不會。他老娘早盤算好了，要報復我們這些辛苦！搭建村子！的男人」

當頭子每強調一句，就大力敲一下地板，敲得木板開始出現裂痕。

「……我不知……道……」

羅渽民是聽過黃仁俊提起三個預言的事，但具體會發生什麼事，黃仁俊也從沒說過，因為連巫覡自己也一頭霧水。也因為如此，黃仁俊才剛從劇痛中緩過來，又聽到頭子這麼說，更加慌亂了。

「什麼……？」

「那無妨，總之，這筆帳我通通會算到他頭上。」頭子沒理會黃仁俊，依然是對羅渽民說，「他就可以下黃泉陪他老娘、他老姊還有他那個沒用的老爸。」

「……如果我拒絕呢？」羅渽民說。

「你不敢。」

說完之後，終於轉過去看黃仁俊，要其他人把他抓好，並拉開他的嘴，壓住上下唇，然後叫來那個眼角有疤的男人。

眼角有疤的男人一見頭子的眼色，就從腰間拿出一把小刀，走過去。在羅渽民的視線中，黃仁俊被擋住了，可是下一秒他就聽見尖叫聲。

那尖叫聲混雜了哭號和劇痛，以及角落那些女人的驚恐和錯亂，一瞬間耳膜被灌滿了好幾層叫聲，羅渽民的大腦又痛又腫，急切地想知道究竟發生什麼事。而下一刻他只看見黃仁俊滿嘴是血，地上出現一塊紅色的東西。羅渽民撐開了眼一看，掉在那的是半截舌頭，和一灘血。

一個女人三步併作兩步噠噠噠奔跌過去，慌亂地扯下自己衣服的將碎布料塞在黃仁俊嘴裡給他止血。就算只有一點點，羅渽民都能聽見黃仁俊即將氣絕的嗚咽，像棉花一樣緩緩落下，飄進他耳裡。

「他是你外甥！」女人哭喊著，「他是你外甥！你怎麼可以這樣！怎麼可以！怎麼可以──……」

此刻羅渽民不再有任何考慮的時間，沒有任何遲疑與停頓，立刻爬過去抓住頭子的腳，破聲大喊，「我做！我做！我什麼都做！拜託你放了他！拜託求你了……！不要傷害他……」

聽他這麼說後，一個人又上前強灌他那會使人暈厥的草藥。藥效很快上來，他又昏了過去。

×

牧師指責他時，喊的是Joseph。他知道為什麼。為的就是提醒他，別掉入了異教的陷阱。他知道再寬容的也是會有限度，再廣闊的都有邊緣。所以那天他急切地想聽見黃仁俊喊自己渽民。如果是喊渽民，他就會好起來；如果這還是由黃仁俊來喊，他會更好。

而夢境忽然插入一些他以為自己沒放在心上的片段。倏地他夢見了以前，在家裡他弄丟了小皮球，一半的傭人都放下手邊的工作，幫小少爺找皮球。他們並不是因為是小少爺才找得那麼勤奮，而是知道小少爺是羅家的寶。

後來父親出現了，怒目喝斥傭人，居然不作正事，還會寵壞這個什麼都不懂的孩子。羅渽民躲在門後，依照他的經驗，父親十之八九會開始長篇大論，講一些他根本不懂的大道理。

但那天沒有。

那天後來怎麼了，他夢見，不是，他想起來，後來父親帶他一起巡剩下的房間。櫥櫃下的洞，被大青花瓷瓶遮住的死角，還是狗狗的窩，都找過了。最後是四姊忽然拿著小皮球出現，得意笑說她搶先一步了。

他只記得那天的父親溫柔得不像父親，但不陌生，好像那就是父親最原本的樣子。他只是需要多看幾次。

不過這都不重要了。

醒來的時候，頭腦異常清明，視線所及之處無一不清亮明晰。他被移到了另一個地方，一間沒有黃仁俊的房間。前方是一座架高的木板床，上頭隨便地丟了一床被子。他撐起身子，發現就連身體也輕得不可思議，完全不似昨天第一次被餵藥時之後的暈眩與沉重。

這裡就他一人。

天色微光，看來是清晨了，靠著灰白色的光線以及身體這莫名的狀態，一切都看得很清。他在房間四處繞，想看有沒有任何東西能用的，一拉開堵在榻榻米上那紙門，就看見虛弱地昏睡、被一件厚棉被蓋住、嘴裡塞染血白布的黃仁俊。旁邊還有一個女人，是昨天那個大喊「那是你外甥」的女人。年紀看起來是黃仁俊的阿姨之類的，從她的表面看來應該是熟人。

羅渽民又覺得那股沉重感回來了。

他跪在地上，四肢匍匐爬過去，摸摸黃仁俊發冷的臉頰。嘴裡塞的那塊白布輕輕一抽，黃仁俊就痛得一竄，但也因為這痛覺而醒不來。全身的神經都在僵持、抗拒著。不過才是昨天的事而已，就那麼一下又快又準，語言就與他分離。臉骨到現在都還殘留劇烈的痠，簡直要裂開他整顆頭。因為過度的驚愕而溢出的口水和血水都混在一起了，阿姨一邊哭著給他壓住傷口，其他女人也都沒停歇，忙著燒熱水把布燙乾淨。未婚妻還連夜打燈去給他找草藥止血殺菌。那疼痛已經超越了他能承受的範圍，好不容易不再出血後，他卻因為失血過多暈過去了。

當黃仁俊又因為抽痛而在昏睡中冒出更多冷汗時，羅渽民沒能忍住那小小的嚎叫。他絲毫不敢去想黃仁俊所承受的痛楚。

「……他血好不容易止住了……」女人用蚊蚋般的音量說，「……他說……要逼他看……你和那女孩……」

順著女人的方向看過去，羅渽民看見她身後有一個東西。是兩把刀鋒朝上的鍘刀，他以前看過，那是巫堂的法器。黃仁俊說，他的手放在上面，從沒流過一滴血。繼承了母親的大刀後，也從未被那些刀刃砍傷過一絲一毫，連汗毛都沒傷到。但他卻被自己舅舅指使的那把小刀割斷了舌頭。

「舌頭呢？」羅渽民問。

「……舌……我、我包起來了……」

「給我。」羅渽民說，「我要帶他去看醫生。」

女人從衣服的內襯下，拿出一塊同樣染血的白布，顫抖著交給羅渽民。

「你要……你要做什麼……」

「帶他去看醫生。動手術。」羅渽民說，「在那之前我有事要先辦。」

不知何時，黃仁俊已經醒來了。半瞇著眼，仍是臉色蒼白，看見羅渽民的背影，一步一步往那具鍘刀去。然後，就見到羅渽民抽起其中一把。心裡的警鈴大響，他激動地要起身，卻只能發出嗚嗚聲，也沒力氣起來。女人趕緊穩住他，緊張地對羅渽民大喊：「你別做傻事！你不知道那些人都是什麼惡鬼！他們會殺了你！」

「等一下我就會揹他下山，」羅渽民沒有理她，只是扯下自己的領帶，將自己的手和刀柄綁好，以免他等會兒慌得連刀都拿不好。

「阿姨，就拜託你扶他出來了。」羅渽民說，「那個割他舌頭的人在哪？」

眼角有疤的男人是鐵匠。在遷來這個村子與國家之前，就跟在頭子身邊了。從前村裡繁盛的時候，就沒多少人喜歡他。他陰毒，狡詐，鍛出來的鐵器都帶著尖利的邊角。黃仁俊母親使用的刀都不是他做的，他也不屑做。

羅渽民在屋外的茅廁邊找到了他。不曉得是什麼原因，今天的他無論是身體還是思緒，都輕盈、飛快得不可思議，每一步路都像踩著雲尖。他腦袋冷靜得很，並非一時衝動。但凡誰對黃仁俊做了那種事，他都是要使人還的。

這一刻他不相信任何原諒敵人的信條。他沒辦法做到那樣。所以他才永遠是那個失敗的孩子。但他一點也不覺得這有什麼好後悔，也不羞愧。

眼角有疤的男人終於發現身後有人，他手上還抓著那把小刀在磨，轉過來想一探是誰時，只見羅渽民拿一把鍘刀把他超過半截手臂都揮下來。

男人像條彈塗魚一樣摔在地上亂竄，痛得嘶吼，響徹雲霄，很快地就會引起注意。那半截手臂看著就噁心，但羅渽民沒有因為噁心就逃開，抓住那截手臂，強忍著反胃，扔去遠處。然後把刀扔進後面的草叢裡，趕緊跑回去。

他揹上黃仁俊，往屋外跑。明明不知道過了小木屋後路該怎麼走，但就像有誰在指引著他，好似那些日子他往山上跑、往山下走，一點遲疑也沒有。這次他走的並不是以往的山路，而是往河堤的方向走。

很奇妙，他應該什麼都不知道，可心裡有個聲音不斷催促他往這走。而且他很肯定，這是條正確的路。即使後方已經有人追上來，他仍然沒有停下、轉彎或投降；就算黃仁俊已經全醒來了揪住他的領子嗚嗚嚶嚶地想告訴他頭子就在後面，他還是繼續走。

但這毫無根據的信心也很快被擊破。才不過幾秒，他們就被追上，幾個人迅速包圍住他們，頭子就站在他正前方，往他肚上一踹，兩人雙雙摔在雪地上。

「真是不死心，」頭子低吼著，「給你活路不走，偏要我們親自動手？」

黃仁俊被名喚永久的人拉開，拖去後方壓制住。依然是發出咿咿嗚嗚的叫聲，死命地要往前爬。恐懼爬滿了全身，血液跟著竄動，他可以清楚感覺到嘴裡的血又再次湧出，順著下巴流淌而下。

他看見頭子又在羅渽民肚子上用力一踢，叫其他人壓住他四肢，讓他不得動彈，

苦苦掙扎著。

之後，就拿了一把削尖的鐵棍，往羅渽民身體的中央刺下去。

腹內的血噴出，活像一座小泉。黃仁俊徹底失了聲音，眼睜睜看著那個人在他面前被施以暴行，他連哭喊都沒辦法。

不用思考都能知道那必死無疑。

「找死，」頭子說，「現在他害我們又要延後時辰了，他娘的，操！」

現在配種用的人死了，代表他們又要苟延殘喘一陣子。必須快點找來一個男人，給他們村子生下後代。但想到黃仁俊的舌沒了，無法說話，第三個預言出不來。頭子緊擰的眉又稍稍鬆開一些。

「把那傢伙綁回去，餵毒，」頭子說，然後踢了地上羅渽民的屍體一腳，「等等，先把這個處理掉。他之後慢慢來。」

「是。」

「是！」

腦子一片白。

黃仁俊的腦子裡什麼都沒了。所有東西都被那個人的身影充滿，把其餘的都踢走。他看見羅渽民背後的雪地慢慢地、染上一片紅色的血，又紅又亮，沒有半點雜質。而地上的人已經沒了動靜，也沒氣息。他當然知道，他可是巫覡，他看過無數個人死，他知道人死是怎麼一回事。他怔怔地看著正在死去的羅渽民。

此刻的羅渽民千真萬確已經沒了，而很有可能那些人會把他的屍體弄得難看。可能會砍掉他四肢，可能會抽光他的血，可能會隨便扔去田地裡讓野狼啃爛。

那灘血漸漸向外蔓延，像一株樹的根會往更寬廣的地方延伸，再擴散到他身旁，往他的雙手浸染而來。

他發現那不只是羅渽民的血，還有從他雙手手心流出去的。可他手心沒有受半點傷。

他低下頭，看見自己的手心真的有血汩汩流出，而那條銀十字架項鍊晃晃垂釣，閃著雪塊反射的光，幾乎刺瞎他的眼。

其他人都過去抬起羅渽民的屍體，只有永久仍在這裡，壓著他的背。

黃仁俊忽然從嘴裡嘔出一灘墨汁那麼濃的黑血。血裡混了一團又雜又軟的血塊，一下就把那片鮮紅色的血淹沒。

永久一看那灘黑血心想不對勁，他們並沒給黃仁俊餵藥，只割舌也不可能吐出這種顏色的血。他湊近黃仁俊的臉龐，看見那巫覡的雙眼閃著異樣的光芒，與他四目對視。那一瞬間永久繃緊了身子。

這不對勁。

他伸手，想給巫覡賞一巴掌，給那眼神一點懲罰。過去他時常跟在頭子身邊轉，狐假虎威。看到黃仁俊冷眼對待他們這群人就來氣，那雙眼睛傲得不得了，好像以為自己能通靈就高人一等了。頭子重用他後，就能名正言順欺壓這該死的巫覡了。但他不知道頭子的這份欺凌，為何總是不脫恐懼。

「你們都要歸還搶來的一切，」黃仁俊的嘴角依然帶著黑血，定定地看進永久的雙目，一張那發紅的雙唇，說，「你們都要眼睜睜看著自己死。」

前面的人似乎也聽見了不該出現的聲音，停下手上的動作，把屍體扔在地上，看這裡究竟出了什麼亂子。

「王的人來了、但他渾身是血，

「啞巴開口、把應得的東西拿回，

「你們都要歸還搶來的這一切，」黃仁俊從喉間擠出聲音，彈著燥熱的舌，說，「你們都要眼睜睜看著自己死。」

那些話並不是他自己的，而是有人使著他新生的舌，把第三個預言說出來。

這下全部的說出口了。他等著，他要等，從現在開始，他要等著看這些人怎麼死。這一刻才是開始，他耐心等候，要做一個最置身事外的觀眾。

黃仁俊捏緊雙手，咬牙切齒，怒目惡眉，用咬碎每一個字的力氣，對著在場所有殺過他們的人說，「我要你們全都死。」

地上的雪塊因為那些燙手的血而融了一小塊，白色的都被暈染成或紅或黑，那裡面有他的，也有羅渽民的血。黃仁俊看過再多死亡，也未曾看過這麼多的血，巨大的一片在雪地劃開，沒有它不能及之處。所有被紅色染泡過的都必將死去。

驟然之間屠夫咳了一聲，又咳了一聲，喉嚨裡卡了東西，其他人也紛紛看向屠夫。他越咳越兇，一直有東西不讓他順過氣，頭子過去，一掌拍他的背，把一塊紅紅的東西給生生地從屠夫嘴裡拍出來。

那是一截斷舌。切面乾淨，還能看見牽連著另一面斷面的神經。

「……啊！啊！啊……！」他嚇得往後摔，往後爬，不敢置信自己吐出了什麼，連身上帶的刀掉了都沒注意到，像隻受驚的困獸一樣鬼叫。這時其他人也追上去，想撿起那東西，身體卻出現異狀。手指開始發腫、雙眼珠子囊泡大生、更有好像蟲的東西在皮膚底下亂爬亂竄。

「有蟲！有蟲……！蟲！」名喚永久的人大叫，他的手掌肉、胸口和被厚襪套緊纏的小腿都有蟲在皮膚底下流竄，當他要再開口時，更多的蟲從嘴裡跑出，其他的也跟著破開皮膚一見天日，迅速地爬滿他軀體。

頭子這下慌了。他一伸手就掐住黃仁俊的脖子，因為開始害怕，而沒有半點遲疑地用力掐下去；他能清楚感覺到咽喉的位置與熱度，可黃仁俊卻沒有半點動靜。依然是那雙無禮的眼，死死瞪他。

「你在玩什麼把戲！少給我搞鬼──」頭子又更加使力，但此刻就連他的手也出現一道一道蟲紋。

黃仁俊曾經想過要怎麼報復男人。他從小到大都是看著這男人指使他的母親和姊姊去給人通靈降神問事，逼得她們沒有一刻是放鬆的。更給姊姊的丈夫慫恿鼓勵，要他去採那些根本沒用的壯陽或催生草藥，然後一吃就把姊姊給毒死了。他想過要下毒，憑他這軟弱的身體，要用刀用斧殺人太難；也想過絞殺，可是家裡所有的繩子都給頭子扯斷了。還想過，最後看著他死去時，他一定要替媽媽和姊姊說話，還替他可憐早死的爸爸出一口氣。他還曾經模擬過千萬次，一定要在舅舅死的時候，將家族內所有的苦都告過一輪，他必得拎一卷軸，細數舅舅的罪惡，使所有人都知道他做過什麼事。

可現在他也不想管那麼多了。

「舅舅你還是下地獄吧。」黃仁俊說，「我會請十大王讓你連求死都不得。」

一個人又大叫，只見屠夫全身都在扭動，像一條毛毛蟲被人類戳死之前在掙扎閃躲，往沒有路的山谷跑。其他人要阻止他都來不及，屠夫就從斷崖上摔下去了。剩下的人見狀，也像受到莫名的指引，無法控制自己的身軀往斷崖衝。冬天裡，河都結凍了，當他們摔下去時不是掉進潺潺小溪，而是結冰的河面。山崖壁上零散的小冰柱穿過他們厚衣服與身體，臉部正好對著河面，倒映出他們的臉，等待完全斷氣之前他們只會一直看著自己。

頭子的手被看不見的東西扳開，脫離了黃仁俊的脖子，手指蜷曲，先是縮成一團球，又被張開，往後凹折，一根一根手指的骨頭碎裂的聲音順著節奏響，他嚇得開始哭嚎。黃仁俊不再看他，立刻跑往羅渽民身邊，想用給他治療耳朵的方式那樣，讓他再回來。

他將脖子上的銀項鍊取下，塞進羅渽民的手裡，再用自己的手緊緊包住他的，用最虔誠的姿勢向神明跪求，嘴裡不斷喃喃自語將所有知道的經文都複誦一遍。當他一遍一遍用那毫無效用的經文想將羅渽民換回來時，男人手上的蟲紋已經爬滿全身，像列隊那樣，也朝斷崖方向摔去。

黃仁俊根本不去管他們怎麼死，他只想知道怎麼讓羅渽民回來。血流這麼多了當然是死了，可是他身上還是熱的，沒有因為冬天而快速失溫。

也不知道過了多久，頭子和其他人都已經消失了，他還留在原地，保留羅渽民身上的溫度。他扛起羅渽民被血和雪染濕的身子，想往那條通往山下的捷徑走。那條捷徑比平時走的還危險陡峭，而他又扛著羅渽民，都不知道這一遭會不會兩人一起摔死。想到這裡他又轉念想，那乾脆死了算了。

羅渽民為什麼沒是要去練他媽的田徑隊，又為什麼要長得比他高比他壯，還又為什麼沒事都要裝出一副坦然的樣子，現在就連斷氣了看起來都像是睡著而已。黃仁俊哭得滿臉都是鼻涕眼淚，也快沒力氣走了。這都還沒看見捷徑的入口，後面又有一群人追上來。他慌得想逃，可對方追得緊。

仔細一看，是那些教會的人。他看到外國牧師踉蹌走來，身邊還跟著一個小男生，其他人追上他，大喊，「牧師！是他！他受傷了！」

「先生，你先放開他，我們現在就帶他去找醫生。」一個男人拉開黃仁俊的手，沒三兩下就扛起羅渽民沉重的身體，當他們發現羅渽民昨天直到下午都沒回來時就開始擔心；等到夜晚時依然不見人影，就通知村子的人，趕緊叫城裡的救護隊來，生怕羅渽民在山上出了意外。就跟心裡猜想的一樣出事了。

黃仁俊不肯放手，還死死抓著他的衣角。

「先生……」

「不要、」黃仁俊仍是揪住那一小塊衣角，「你們要帶他去哪……」

「我們要帶他去治療，」他們說，「先生，他流了很多血，你也看到了，我們必須快點帶他下山──牧師！這孩子身上也都是血！牧師！」

「快扛他下去啊！」牧師顫抖地嘶吼，看見那兩人身上都是紅色的一片一片，心裡慌得不行，還得要尚旼攙扶他。

「不要……不要帶走他……嗚……！」

「你別說話，會傷到傷口！快點！」

×

×

×

櫃檯的護士聽見大門被推開的聲音，從一座小山那麼高的病歷表中抬頭，看見一個穿著西服的年輕男子推門而入。他手上拎著一籃果盒，裝滿了葡萄、草莓和兩顆拳頭大的蘋果。

「請問一下，」男子走向櫃台，問，「原本住八之三的病患，今天轉出加護病房了嗎？」

「八之三……我看看，」護士掀開八樓的病歷表，說，「是，他今天要轉到普通病房去，等醫生檢查沒事後就會將他轉去三樓。」

「謝謝。」

李帝努順著指示牌標註的方向走，看見升降梯擠滿了人，遂放棄這，改走樓梯。冬天生病的人本就多，多半是上了年紀七老八十的長者，像羅渽民這麼年輕的大部分都是意外。

前天他接到一封電報，信上只有簡略無比的幾個字「渽民 病重」，寄件人是羅渽民的大姊。在幾分鐘之後，家裡的電話又響起，傭人說是找他的。

『請問是李帝努先生嗎？』

『是。』

『您是羅渽民先生的朋友嗎？』電話對面的人說，『他現在在市立病院，昨天剛接受外科手術──』

『在幾號房？我現在過去。』

『……在八之三，加護病房區。』

電話裡的人是誰？來到市立病院後，跟今天一樣，向護士問了八之三在哪。到了房間之後，就看到消失好幾個月的好友躺在病床上，旁邊還有他六個姊妹。而門外長椅上也有一群人，就是將他們送來醫院的，其中一個還是外國人。他們簡略說明自己的身分後，就對李帝努說，詳細情形他們也不知道，羅渽民也還沒醒來。

腹部上有一個直徑五公分的刺穿傷，直往身體最多臟器的部位刺，流失了三分之一的血。急診之前醫師還評估說這太危險，送來時人差不多已經死了，只能求神了。而就在推進外科室前，負責麻醉的護士一臉害怕地跑過來，說，病患的傷口不見了。

『不見了？』李帝努皺眉，以為他們在說笑，但那外國牧師的神情並非玩笑。

『不見了，』牧師說，『憑空消失……只留一條小小的……凹陷的疤。』

『這……』

『住進加護病房是……雖然傷口不見了，但他還是要輸非常大量的血，光是為了調那些血過來就花了好久時間，幾乎整個京城裡醫院的AB型都給他了。』

『可這……』

『對，我們也不敢相信，』

『所以他是……這什麼……這是……』

『神蹟吧……』

『可……』

『或許你可以問另一個人，他應該知道來龍去脈，』牧師說，『他現在在二樓的病房。』

那叫黃仁俊的男人聽見他的身分和名字後，將這一切全說了。包含羅渽民是怎麼揹著他下山，卻被追殺、刺了狠狠一刀、再到現在這樣。

『那……您……您只有一人嗎？』李帝努環視他的房間，是和其他人共用的多人房，他的床位邊幾乎沒有任何私人物品，也沒有陪同的人在。

黃仁俊點點頭。

『我還……得等他醒來。』

羅渽民住在加護病房的這幾天，黃仁俊都只在門外徘徊，偶爾靠在門邊，遠遠地看他輸血、睡覺休養。羅渽民的姊姊要他進來，他就搖頭跑開。換作是李帝努邀他進門，他會遲疑一下，但依然是逃走。好似認為自己沒有資格探望羅渽民似的。

而當羅渽民醒來時，第一件事就先問黃仁俊在哪。又問，他現在怎麼了。還在山上嗎？有沒有平安下來？到底在哪？牧師安撫他，告訴他黃仁俊就在樓下而已。他不相信，還拖著輸血袋往下跑。護士看他不是普通的點滴而是一袋血時還厲聲斥責他不該亂跑，但他不肯停下，直到看見縮在床上的黃仁俊。

他終於是安心了。

用拇指輕輕扣住黃仁俊的下顎，睜圓了雙眼看他嘴巴裡。李帝努還以為羅渽民是在檢查黃仁俊的牙齒，誰知是在檢查舌頭。

「說，啊……」

「啊……」

「羅，」

「羅。」

「渽，」

「……渽。」

「民，」

「民。」黃仁俊彈彈舌尖，伸出粉色的舌給他看。

完好無缺，連一條刀痕都沒有，並且耳裡迴盪的就是黃仁俊的聲音。他不敢置信，捧著黃仁俊的臉看了好久，直到眼睛乾澀了，才真正確認那舌回來了。

「那牧師說，」黃仁俊輕聲說，「說你連手術都沒做……」

「你不也──」

「但我送來時就是這樣了，」黃仁俊呢喃道，「……你的傷呢？」

「喏，你看，」羅渽民掀開病人服的下襬，露出腹部那一片肉，上頭有一條疤痕。黃仁俊伸出手指，順著那條疤痕的軌跡摸，清楚地感覺到凹凸的紋路。他同樣地也不敢相信，明明被那樣刺穿了，怎麼連手術都沒做就癒合了。

「這樣好像多馬，」羅渽民笑說，「懷疑的多馬。」

「嗯？」

「沒事。」羅渽民說，「沒事。」

「你做什麼……拎著這血袋跑下來，還要帝努追，」大姊這才趕來，說，「醫生等等要給你檢查，雖然沒事但也不能這麼亂跑啊！」

「抱歉，我急著看他。」羅渽民說，「我晚點自己上去就好。」

「你……唉，」大姊像是拿他沒轍，也不再多說，「要我請醫生幫你轉到這孩子隔壁床嗎？」

「可以嗎！？那當然要。」

「羅渽民，你還有很多沒跟我說的吧？」李帝努說。

「啊……晚點講晚點講，我會跟你說的啦。但就，你們可以走開一下嗎？我要跟他說話。」

後來真的如願給羅渽民轉到黃仁俊隔壁的病床。但黃仁俊身上沒太大傷勢，唯一一個傷口也和羅渽民腹部上的傷一樣，癒合了。所以很快就申請出院。只是他在山下沒有任何認識的人，戶口簿也是出生時報的，沒有再更新，上面父母的名字都還在。相較於羅渽民病床邊的鼎盛，黃仁俊這誰也沒有，山上的人們大概也還不知道他發生了什麼事，說不定以為他已經死了。

醫生說黃仁俊可以先出院了，除了一些舊傷外，沒有明顯的外傷。這幾日點滴打一打也夠了，就拿了帳單要他結清費用，讓他自己叫人過來接。他接過帳單，上頭的費用不斐，幾乎可以買五、六雙鞋子那麼多；要叫人接也沒人會來，晚上護士來熄燈時，他問說能不能先讓他回去拿錢，他現在身上半個子兒也沒有，也沒有認識的人，必須回去拿。

護士表情複雜，躊躇著，這也不是她能決定的，只說回去和醫生商量看看，而後，羅渽民的大姊就順著窗外路燈的光輕聲走進病房，抽走那帳單，說，「這孩子治療費用我來結就好。」

她叫黃仁俊到廊上。雖然女人略比他矮，但黃仁俊依然覺得她氣場旺，整個人的顏色都是熱的。

「我弟弟都說了，」和羅渽民長得非常相似的成熟女人說，「他離家出走那段時間，跟著一個牧師去宣教，然後遇上你，你們很要好。之後遇上山賊，你保護了他，那牧師救你們下來的。」

「……不是這樣。」黃仁俊說，「是他替我挨那刀……」

「詳細情況我也聽不是很懂，他說了很多，但有點兒……怪，不過人沒事，沒有後遺症我就安心了。奇怪的事太多，我實在不想再追究。」女人說，「他說你原本是住山上的，家人都沒了。」

「……」

「還說你很會畫畫，給我看過你畫的圖。」

「他誇張了。」

「我看過圖，沒學過美術的人來說，還真不錯。」

「……謝謝。」

「我丈夫的家族是開百貨公司的，」女人說，「我負責幫他管理一部分，你知道百貨不都常有宣傳海報和宣傳單？我需要人手，最好是個年輕人。」

「……」

「要不，你想先去上美術學校嗎？這不需要什麼義務教育資格，你想先從基礎班開始學也可以。」

「我不能接受這好意。」

「這不是好意，只是要栽培你，你去上課的話，我們也不會讓你閒著，會有其他工作給你的。」女人一笑，那笑容和羅渽民一模一樣，「暫時沒地方去的話，我們家有間客房是空的，你可以先去那住，之後再找別的住處。」

「我──」

「你放心吧，那孩子不會丟下你，」她輕輕抓住黃仁俊兩邊臂膀，說，「我父親知道他失蹤後，就大病了一場，沒心思管家裡。現在他回來了，只管好好讀完醫學院，完成他自己的理想，獨立之後，我們也不會勉強他娶妻……生子。

「你知道……我大他很多歲，小時候是我們這些姊姊帶大他的，我們也不過是普通女子，說話沒什麼人肯聽……只希望他能平平順順的，不要出什麼大意外，安穩地過一生。現在出了這事，更不可能要求他什麼……當醫生是他自己的目標，像我們舅舅那樣，給人治病。他說想治好你的腿，所以定會完成學業。

「到時還得麻煩你關照他。」

說完後，她也不等黃仁俊拒絕，就推他回去病房，然後把帳單塞進自己的包包裡。

女巫村的人大部分都遷移到山下來了。黃仁俊曾經的未婚妻娜瑛也是。他們和山下的福至村協調了許久，這樁併村的事宜才終於落定。黃仁俊把大部分以前收到的謝禮都分送出去了，只留下自己需要的。之後，羅渽民還帶他去銀行把現金都存進去。本來他還想把錢也都分給以前女巫村裡的阿姨、姊姊們，但羅渽民說，那好歹也是他辛苦跳神、替人占卜解掛掙來的辛苦錢。

黃仁俊沒說的是，在那之後，他就無法再跳神了。他仍然能看見鬼魂，能看到人們身上的氣息和顏色，但除了這些之外，失去了泰半的靈力。不過現在也不需要了。

也許那都用來換回了自己的舌頭。而羅渽民的傷只是他自己的神不忍心，所以讓他活過來。就像洋人的經書說的那樣，復活或痊癒這種奇蹟，或許是真有的。

羅渽民並不知情，還說，會不會肚子上的傷會好，是仁俊的功勞呢。

他們並肩靠在欄杆上，從京城最高的大樓往前遠望，能看見遠方雲霧繚繞、朦朧的山村。綿密的林子覆蓋一片，樹葉上都頂著薄薄的一層雪。今天的太陽稍顯稀薄，像水彩畫過，淡淡的一層把山林都染成金黃的琥珀色。

「我想不是吧，」黃仁俊搖搖頭，說，「那是奇蹟。」

「是奇蹟嗎？」

「嗯。」

看黃仁俊篤定的眼睛，他也不多說了。

「那就是奇蹟。」羅渽民說，「但我覺得可以遇見仁俊也是奇蹟。」

黃仁俊看向他，他們之間的距離只有十公分不到，還可以更近。忽然他發現了，當初沒有遇見羅渽民的話，說不定他的人生也可以就這麼平凡地過去，也許不太甜蜜，也許毫無波瀾，但不至於如此，傷的傷，差點死的折騰一番。他們不會干涉插足彼此的人生，不會需要失去這麼多才能得到。

可是能遇見羅渽民他很快樂。

這一點千真萬確。

End.


End file.
